Project M
by Game2002
Summary: When the world became more and more chaotic, a group steps forward to restore peace and order, which is noble thing to do... if it didn't involve starting an apocalypse. Contains gore and various other controversial subjects. Please be warned.
1. World of Chaos

**Important Note: This story contains descriptions of intense graphical violence and various offensive and controversial subjects. You have been warned.**

_A Game2002 Production_

.

.

.

.

Death and destruction was found within a secret military laboratory, as dead bodies were found throughout the hallways leading to a certain room, not to mention the walls on both sides having damages in the form of dents and holes.

The siren was going wild, and shouts of panic could be heard, not to mention the sound of footsteps moving at a fast speed.

"Someone breached into the Dyna Stone Storage Room!"

"Is he still there?!"

"We're too late! The intruder already left!"

"See if there are survivors! Tend to the wounded first!"

Several soldiers rushed into the room at the end of the hallway and found themselves looking at several shelves that were holding rectangle boxes made of metal. The word _Danger_ was plastered on top of each of them. The soldiers noticed that some of the boxes were missing.

The soldiers then looked at the ceiling to see that a large hole was made there. "He must've escaped from there!" said one of them. "Quick! Go after him!"

Up in the air high above the military lab, a large airship was seen flying through the sky, leaving the lab grounds.

Said airship was best described as resembling the Great Fox from the Star Fox series, even having the same color. However, instead of the Star Fox emblem printed on its side, it had the symbol of a red circle that had been split into eight pieces. Those familiar with Smash Bros. Melee would recognize it as the symbol used for the Battlefield stage.

Isla Nublar was once the location of the dinosaur themed park known as Jurassic World. Ever since the incident involving the escape of the genetically engineered dinosaur Indominus Rex, the park had closed down, albeit not entirely abandoned.

In order to keeps things in check on the island, the army had been sent there to keep watch.

Currently, the aforementioned ship had arrived in the sky above the island, stopping in midair.

A hatch located towards the bottom of the airship opened, and a person stepped out to the edge. What he did next would make people call him crazy, as he jumped out of the hatch and fell freely towards the grassy plains below.

The scientifically inaccurate dinosaurs of the area looked up to see what was falling through the sky. The person eventually hit the ground, landing perfectly on his feet and suffering no injuries whatsoever. In fact, he created a shockwave when he landed, and a miniature crater was created underneath him.

The person was revealed to be a wearing the skin of a fox that cover the entirety of his back, and said skin had a head of a fox as well that covered his head partially, just enough to conceal his eyes. Underneath the fox skin, he wore a white buttoned up shirt and a pair of green trousers held up by a black belt.

Saying nothing, the man began heading towards a mountain seen in the distance, a walk that would take some minutes.

Dinosaurs that were herbivores ignored him and continued doing their businesses. However, there were some carnivorous ones currently in hiding close by. A small group of velociraptors that are in fact deinonychus were hiding behind some bushes, spying on the man.

Thinking him to be an easy prey, the dinosaurs jumped out of their hiding places and rushed towards him as fast as their feet could carry them.

The man sensed them approaching yet was not in the least bit spooked. The raptors jumped at him with their mouths open, ready to take a bite out of him and also tear him into pieces with their sharp claws.

They missed their target, as the man performed an action that involved bending down slightly and sliding backwards. The raptors only had a moment to turn their heads to him before they were all hit simultaneously by a roundhouse kick coming from him. The kick was unexpectedly powerful, sending them all flying a great distance.

With the raptors dealt with, the man continued on his way towards the aforementioned mountain, but not a few seconds later, there was the sound of stomping. He looked and saw a tyrannosaurus walking in his direction.

The supposedly fiercest of all dinosaurs roared loudly at him, even though it has been proven that actual dinosaurs are incapable of roaring, before closing in for the kill.

Suddenly, the man's entire body caught fire, and he shot in the direction of the approaching jaw. Just like that, the T-Rex's head was knocked clean off the rest the body, getting set on fire in the process. Needless to say, the now lifeless and headless dinosaur collapsed onto the ground, dying the surrounding area with the blood that poured out endlessly from where its head used to be.

The man landed not far away, the fire around his body disappearing, and continued on his way towards the mountain

After a few more minutes of walking, he finally arrived at the mountain base and began making incredible leaps to the top.

He was about halfway to the top when suddenly a large shadow appeared over him. Looking up into the sky, he saw a sight that would normally surprise everyone, yet he didn't look surprise.

A long and gigantic serpentine creature was floating in the air. It body was purple, though the head was reddish. Long whiskers ran down the sides of its mouth, and massive wing-like appendages grew from the sides of its body, slowly flapping up and down. As the "wings" moved, trails of water could be seen moving alongside their edges.

"I Am, this is as far as you go!" said the massive serpent in an intimidating and echoing voice.

"So they sent you, Admiral Leviathan," replied the man referred to as I Am.

"I can already see why you stole the Dyna Stones," replied the serpent known as Leviathan, the newest member of the Espers of Justice. "I do not know the reason you would want to set off his volcano, but I will not allow you to do so!"

"If you know what is good for this world, you will allow me to do it," replied I Am. "Are you not enforcers of justice?"

"Do you truly think what you are doing is justice?" replied Leviathan. "Fool! You have no idea what you are doing!"

"You do not have the right to call me a fool when the military is unable to keep the world in order and instead let it fall into its current chaotic state!" replied I Am, his voice increasing.

"I cannot foresee what sort of good can come from your actions. You have been on our wanted list for so long, I Am. Now that you have showed yourself, it is time for you and the Smash Pros to meet their end!" said Leviathan angrily.

Almost in an instant, two large streams of water came out of thin air around him and rushed towards I Am. The latter jumped backwards up the mountain to avoid the water when it crashed onto the rocky surface. In an act that defied physics, the water traveled upwards at a fast speed towards I Am.

I Am displayed an impossible move of flying in the manner of kicking his feet against the air over and over, as if performing midair jumps. He began jumping his way towards Leviathan, planning to aim for the head.

Water darts formed in the air in front of Leviathan's head, and they shot towards I Am at a blazingly fast speed. I Am swiftly dodged them as he traveled towards Leviathan. Eventually, his body caught fire, and he shot at the serpent like a fireball.

In response, Leviathan slammed his head forward, and both sides struck each other with such a force that a shockwave was created and a loud sonic boom was heard, grabbing the attention of the dinosaurs. Even the soldiers who were on guard close to the edge of the island heard what happened.

"It must be Admiral Leviathan! He's fighting those intruders!" said one of the soldiers.

Leviathan and I Am continued their midair battle, with neither side having the advantage. The former created water projectiles to shoot at the latter, but I Am kept on avoiding them with incredibly fast midair movements.

I Am eventually pulled out a silver gun and used it to fire rapid bursts of reddish energy beams at Leviathan, who formed a wall of water in front of himself in response to block those shots.

After I Am was done firing, the wall of water formed itself into the shape of a shark. The water shark "swam" towards I Am with the intent of biting down on him.

In response, I Am pointed his legs at the incoming threat and spun at such a speed that he resembled a drill. He then shot forward, going through the water shark and destroying it before heading for Leviathan.

Leviathan turned his head away and allowed I Am to strike the head. The serpent endured the slight pain he felt from being drilled against, but he was eventually able to shove I Am away before swinging his tail at an incredible speed at him, swatting him against the mountainside.

I Am crashed onto the rocky surface hard, but he made no cries of pain whatsoever as he stood back up like nothing happened to him. "It's over for you!" said Leviathan loudly before releasing streams of water that spun like drills towards him.

Acting fast, I Am jumped towards the top of the mountain while avoiding he water drills that sent debris flying whenever the hit the mountainside. In no time, I Am was able to reach the peak, where it was revealed that the mountain was actually a volcano.

Taking out a metal box that he kept concealed underneath his fox skin coat all along, I Am leaped into the air above the center of the volcano. He then opened the box, a move that shocked Leviathan. "Don't you dare!" shouted the serpent.

A glass container containing red liquid with an egg-shaped object floating in it fell out of the box and into the volcano. I Am then pointed his gun at the glass container and fired a beam at it. Leviathan had a look of horror when the beam hit the container.

A massive explosion followed, so big that the volcano was almost entirely destroyed. As a result, a large amount of lava shot out of the ground and rained down fireballs all over the place.

Leviathan was caught in the blast, albeit not badly hurt. He was able to surround himself in a large ball of water to douse out the approaching flames, but the water evaporated slightly and even increased in temperature, thus hurting him somewhat. He was ultimately only pushed back through the air with minor injuries.

Looking down, he saw that lava was spreading across the island at a fast speed, burning down trees and any unfortunate dinosaur that couldn't escape.

The dinosaurs were going wild, running for their lives. When the soldiers found out what happened, they ran in panic onto ships docked at the harbor to escape the island, as a large amount of smoke and lava were heading towards them.

The dinosaurs were in such a panic to escape that quite a few of them ended up running off cliffs and plummet into the sea below, drowning as a result. Those that came to a stop at the edges were left with no choice but to let the smoke and lava consume them.

Leviathan watched from high in the air at the destruction of Isla Nublar. The destruction and eruption of a single volcano had more or less destroyed the entire island, effectively wiping out all the dinosaurs on it.

A large amount of fire and lava were still being spewed out of where the volcano used to be, with no signs of stopping at all. There was so much heat that the once blue sky had now turned reddish-orange.

"This is not good…" the sea serpent told himself with a nervous look. "Does he really intend to set off all four Endpoints?"

While his focus was fixated on the volcano eruption and the island's destruction, the airship had already taken off at a fast speed. When he finally remembered about I Am, he looked around for him but could not find him at all. He wondered if the leader of the Smash Pros escaped during the chaos or if he got killed by the explosion.

As much as he wished it was the latter, I Am actually survived. When the explosion was created, I Am somehow created a force field around himself for protection. However, the force of the explosion destroyed the force field, though he was kept from being injured. Even so, it resulted in him being propelled back through the air at a fast speed, and he went disappearing into the distance.

**Opening Theme  
****Never Easy  
****(Song based on Smash Bros. made by CG5)**

.

.

.

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**PROJECT M**

.

.

.

**Song ends after 5 minutes**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1  
World of Chaos**

* * *

Pompus Wrath, AKA The Fiery Wrath...

Pretty much everyone on Tooneria knows that name nowadays...

The name of the man who changed the world... for the worse...

Only the selfish, entitled, and spoiled ones would consider that he changed the world for the better.

Ever his assault on the video game company Compac because of rage towards their DLC practices, people began to follow his footsteps, hoping that their acts of violence would convince corporations to listen to customers more.

Their acts of atrocity led to deaths of various people and caused large amount of destruction, and despite the law and various righteous people's attempt at stopping them, these people refused to back down and continued fighting for what they believe is right.

Even after his death, his "followers" continue to thrive on, calling themselves True Fans. They will not stop at anything to get what they want, or in their words, what customers and fans truly want. To them, customers are always right, and corporations have no right to not listen to their demands.

The world was never the same ever since. To these entitled people, Pompus Wrath was the way, the light, and a god who showed them what must be done...

* * *

"Literalwho! Literalwho! Literalwho!"

That was the cry coming from the peculiar sight of a man flying across the sky simply by flapping his arms at an incredibly fast pace.

The man wore a simple white shirt and pair of denim jeans. He had black spiky hair sticking straight up, almost resembling a crown. Likely due to rage, his skin had turned red, as evident of a large anger vein seen on his head.

"Literalwho! Literalwho! Literalwho!" shouted the man over and over as he did the impossible of flying in the air simply by flapping his arms, which weren't equipped with anything whatsoever.

He was heading in the direction of a large business building. On top of said building were some soldiers, and military tactician Robin was seen standing among them, looking at the odd sight using a pair of binoculars.

"That's not something you see every day…" he commented as he lowered his binoculars. He then turned to a soldier next to him who was looking at a laptop. "Got anything on who he is?"

"According to face scan recognition, his name is Marcus Hoosier," replied the soldier. "32 years old video gamer and notorious internet troll who hung out often at Gamfax before that site shut down. According to his latest posts found on various gaming sites, he is unsatisfied with some of the character choices in the game Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, claiming that he has never heard of them before."

"So I assume that he came all the way here to assault the creator of Smash Bros. and get him to include characters he knows instead?" asked Robin. "Does he have any powers that explain his flight?"

"No records of him having powers whatsoever," replied the soldier.

"That sure is an oddity… But then, gene mutations caused by intense emotions have been proven true, so perhaps he got so angry that he somehow managed to develop the ability to fly," said Robin.

"Also, he lives in America," added the soldier.

"Flew all the way to Japan from across the sea? I have to give him that…" commented Robin in slight surprise.

"What are your orders, sir?" another soldier asked him. "Do you want us to shoot him down?"

"Let's try to talk some reason into him first," said Robin as he received a megaphone, which he used to call out to the flying man. "Attention! This is the army speaking! We know that you are here to assault the creator of Smash Bros.! Turn around and leave now, or else we will use force against you!"

However, the man ignored what he said and kept on flying towards the building, all the while shouting nonstop, "Literalwho! Literalwho! Literalwho!"

"He isn't listening! Do we attack now, sir?" the same soldier asked him.

"Let me handle this," said Robin as he took out a book and flipped to a certain page. He then charged up electricity in his hand for a few seconds before firing an electric blast at Marcus, but the shot went past him. Robin then said to him, "That was just a warning shot! If you do not cease movement, we will shoot to kill!"

"Literalwho! Literalwho! Literalwho!" shouted Marcus over and over loudly as he got closer and closer to the building.

"Sir! He's getting closer!" said the soldier, sounding nervous.

Robin sighed and raised his arm, giving the soldiers to shoot. The soldiers then fired from their machine guns, pelting Marcus nonstop with bullets. The latter kept on shouting the same phrase over and over as his body got riddled with bloody holes. Eventually, he fell from the sky and toward the pavement below, hitting it with a splat and causing a bloody mess.

Needless to say, onlookers screamed in terror at the grisly sight that popped out before their eyes without a warning.

Looking down from the building, Robin said, "I didn't want to do this… Loss of life could've been avoided…"

"Sir, it was necessary, or else he would've brought harm to innocent people," a soldier told him.

Even so, Robin didn't like the thought of having to execute people for such reasons. Ever since the shocking actions of Pompus Rath, copycat crimes had been happening all over the world. Angry customers and fans have followed his way of targeting businesses that they believe have failed to offer them satisfying products and services.

The creator of the Super Smash Bros. series was a particularly popular target. Despite the huge success and positive reception of the series, it was still met with criticism from angry fans regarding its roster. Some people could never be satisfied with the roster and constantly demanded the inclusion of certain characters and even demanded the removal of some.

As the creator had been targeted before, the army was hired to protect him while he worked on the remaining DLC characters for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, knowing that there would be people coming over to force him to comply to their demands.

All of a sudden, a purple cloud appeared seemingly out of thin air before the eyes of the soldiers and Robin, much to their surprise. The cloud grew in size, all the while emitting matching color electricity.

"What in the world?!" said Robin in shock.

When the cloud grew to a large size, about the size of a whale, a monstrous skull-like face formed in the front, along with sinister-looking claws. "Creator of Smash Bros.! Your time has come!" said the cloud monster in a loud voice. "I demand that you put Goku and Shrek into the game! NOW!"

"What is that?!" screamed one of the soldiers while pointing his machine gun at the monster.

"Long have you denied me of Goku and Shrek! How I have wanted to play as them in a Smash Bros. game, but you kept on insisting that the series only allows video game characters! Enough of that bullshit! Put those two in right now! See what I have done to myself because you kept on denying me of entertainment! Using the power of black magic, I have given myself this monstrous form in order to force you to put Goku and Shrek into Smash Bros.!"

Robin was surprise to hear this. Transforming oneself into an abomination using black magic just because of this? That person was insane!

As the cloud monster approached the building, the soldiers fired at it. However, their bullets passed through the intangible body, thus doing no harm to it whatsoever.

Robin used his magic book to conjure an electric spell which he fired at the monster, but the attack went straight through its intangible body harmlessly. He then conjured a wind spell that involved firing wind blades. The blades were able to cut the monster into pieces, only for them to fuse together again. It was like nothing happened.

"It's useless! I will stop at nothing to make Goku and Shrek playable in Smash Bros.!" said the monster. "ALL THOSE WHO DENY ME OF THIS MUST DIE!"

"What do we do?! Nothing is working on it!" said a soldier in panic.

Robin had to admit that the situation looked bad. His spells weren't doing anything to the monster, and if he didn't know what sort of black magic that person used to turn himself into that monstrosity, he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Just when things seemed hopeless, a bright flash appeared behind them. Robin and the soldiers turned around to see the floor releasing bright light, and a castle-like figure was seen rising from it. When the light disappeared, they were able to see clearly who it was.

"General Alexander!" said a soldier in surprise.

Alexander, a member of the Espers of Justice, had appeared atop the business building, much to the soldiers' surprise, as they did not expect to see such a high-ranking and powerful military figure to show up.

"General Alexander! What brings you here?" Robin asked him with a look of nervous. Even though they were on the same side, Robin could not help but feel fear when standing next to someone considered to be part of the Great Powers of Tooneria.

"Is it not obvious? There lies a great evil up ahead that must be dealt with," replied Alexander as he slowly moved towards the side of the building. "I can see that you are unable to do something about it, so I will be the one to bring him down."

"Not even an Esper of Justice can stop me!" said the cloud monster loudly. "I will destroy all those who dare stand in my way! I will make Smash Bros. great again!" The purple electricity around its body became more intense as the monster drew close to Alexander.

"De Sphaera Lux!" said Alexander in Latin as his whole body glowed brightly, and then a ball of light was fired at the cloud monster.

The ball of light went through the cloud monster's body, and a few seconds later, beams of light pierced from all over it. The monstet felt burning pain inside itself, and it screamed in pain as it was completely destroyed by an explosion of light.

Robin and the soldiers had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When the it died down, they looked and saw that the monster was no longer there. "Incredible! The general took down that monster without breaking a sweat!" said a soldier.

"And in a second as well!" said another one.

"That's not really a surprise, is it?" said Robin, both glad and in awe.

One of the soldiers then received a call from his walkie-talkie, and after hearing what his fellow soldier on the other end had to say, he reported to Robin. "Sir, reports from below and saying that a large mob is heading towards this building, all of them armed!"

Robin was frustrated when he heard this. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen..."

"I will deal with them," said Alexander.

"General, you don't have to..." But before Robin could finish speaking, a bright light appeared from underneath Alexander, and the castle-like being "sank" into it at a fast speed. The light disappeared after he was gone. Robin shrugged and said, "Oh well... Things will be resolved easily if this is the case...

Alexander reappeared at the bottom of the building via a circle of light on the pavement, much to the surprise of the soldiers and various onlookers. He looked and saw a large group of people armed with weapons heading in his direction. He said to them in a thunderous voice that made everyone jump, "Halt! In the name of the law and justice, you cannot pass! State your purpose!"

"Out of the way!" said a guy dressed as Geno from Super Mario RPG. He was armed a pair of brown boxing gloves. "We're going to teach the creator of Smash Bros. a lesson for putting in characters nobody asked for and hates!"

"Yeah! He should stop putting in characters he likes and give us what we want instead!" said another person who was dressed as Isaac from Golden Sun, and he was armed with a kitchen knife that had been dyed gold.

"Of all the characters he could've added, he put in another Fire Emblem character?! Literally half of the roster of the game are Fire Emblem characters already, and they all play exactly alike!" said a guy dressed as Steve from Minecraft, and it was clear he had no idea what he was talking about regarding the roster. He was wielding a pick axe.

The others said the same, voicing angry complaints about SMash Bros. Ultimate's roster and wanting the creator of the game to pay for not giving them what they want. "Your selfishness will not get you anywhere!" Alexander angrily said to them. "The creator does not negotiate with terrorists! Your actions will not be tolerated!"

"He is the one who is a terrorist!" said the Geno cosplayer angrily. "If he was a good man, then he would give fans exactly what they want!" All the others said the same.

Alexander warned them again, even saying that he was authorized to use lethal force. Despite this, the mob kept on shouting angrily and began pressing forward, with no intention of stopping.

"Do not say I didn't warn you," said Alexander in an intimidating tone. "Rapidi Lux!" Bright light shined out from his eyes, or the slits in between his helmet. When the mob was exposed to it, they screamed in pain as the light brought burning pain all over their bodies. After several seconds, the light died down, and they were seen lying on the pavement, badly burned but still breathing.

"Whoa... Incredible...!" commented one of the soldiers.

"Take them all in," Alexander told the solders, who obeyed and approached the fallen mob to arrest them.

When a female soldier approached the Isaac cosplayer, the latter suddenly got up with a shout of anger and swung his golden knife at her, slashing her across the abdomen. The soldier cried in pain from the deadly blow, and then the cosplayer angrily reached his hand into the soldier's body and, shockingly enough, pulled out her small intestine, a sight that horrified many.

The Isaac cosplayer cried in anger like a feral monster as he wrapped the intestine around the soldier's neck in an attempt to strangle her. "CUSTOMERS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT!" shouted the cosplayer at the top of his voice, his voice becoming monstrous-sounding.

The other soldiers were going to shoot the cosplayer when suddenly a burst of light shot up from below him. The cosplayer screamed in agony as the light burned him down to his bones, and then he was disintegrated entirely. The disemboweled soldier fell to the pavement, and the other soldiers immediately rushed to her aid. It was Alexander who used that attack on the Isaac cosplayer just now.

"Hang in there! We'll get you help at once!" one soldier said frantically to the dying female soldier, who was shown to have brown hair tied into a short ponytail after her helmet fell off.

Just then, the mob slowly stood back up, much to the horror of everyone, except for Alexander. "Customers are always right... Customers are always right..." the mob chanted over and over, their voices slowly increasing in volume each time until they began shouting. "CUSTOMERS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHG!"

With a stern expression, though one couldn't tell due to his lack of a visible face, Alexander said, "I pity you all..." And light began to pour out of the slits on his face plate.

* * *

In a random bar located somewhere in Fourside, Ganondorf, Bowser, Snake, and Ridley were sitting around a table, chatting with each other and getting something to eat and drink.

All around them, people were doing their own things, and there was a flat screen TV there that showed a news report.

"A while ago, it was announced that the live action adaptation of popular Japanese animation series Fairy Tail was underway," said the news reporter, a young woman with tanned skin and dark brown hair tied into a bun. "When the casting news was announced, there was backlash regarding who was going to play the character Erza Scarlet. A black female was casted to play as her, a decision that did not sit well with fans of the series, because in the source material, she has red-hair and white skin.

"Despite harsh protest, the director remained firm on not changing his decision to have a colored person playing her, so this led to a mob gathering outside his house to protest against this."

The footage showed angry Fairy Tail fans gathering outside the director's house and shouting for him to recast the character Erza so that she is more faithful to source material.

"However, some people who had no problems with the casting also showed up to protest against the protesters, claiming that this casting decision was a good one, as it allowed for more diversity in casting."

"You white folks have been hogging the spotlight for too long!" said a bespectacled black guy said to the mob. "What's wrong with letting us black folks have the turn to shine?"

"Erza is known for her red hair! Don't change it!" shouted a white guy.

"Skin and hair colors don't matter! It's the character portrayal that matters!" said that black guy.

"If that is the case, how about we cast a white guy in a black character's role?" said that white man.

"Dude! That's racist!" said another black guy.

"And it's not racist if a black guy plays a white guy?! Race bending is wrong in both ways!" said a white girl.

"It ain't racist if white people get replaced!" said a black girl. "Nobody would care if white people get replaced by black people!"

"Yeah! White people don't matter! In fact, if they all disappear from the world and get replaced by black people entirely, nobody will care!" said the bespectacled black guy.

"That's a racist comment!" said the first white guy angrily. "You're just a black guy who is racist towards white people!"

"Black people can't be racist!" said the black guy. "Only white people are capable of being racists!"

"Then explain what you said just now!" said that white guy angrily.

"I simply think it would be a great idea if all the white people in the world get replaced by black people! White people don't matter at all!" said the black guy.

"How is that comment not racist?!" said the white girl angrily.

"I told you that black people cannot be racist! That was a not a racist quote! There's a difference between hating something and having a negative opinion on it and being racist!" said the black guy, defending himself.

"How can you claim you're not racist if you think it's okay that white people all disappear?! That totally screams racist!" shouted the white guy.

"I told you I'm not racist! I simply think it would be awesome if all the white people in the world disappear and the population get replaced entirely by black people!" said the black guy. "The movie industry should cast white characters with black people more often! In fact, they should do it all the time and stop letting white people appearing on TV! This allows for more diversity!"

"If that isn't the most racist comment I've ever heard, then I don't know what is!" shouted the white guy.

"And this aside, Erza had a life of slavery! I thought black people and slavery are a bad mix, and you're okay with this casting?!" said another white guy.

"And she fought for the slaves and brought them freedom! Having a black actress play her will be like spreading the message of fighting against slavery!" said the black girl.

"Indeed! It's time that black people stand up and show white people that they are not to be trifled with! White people should realize that they are not the top of the world and should stop hogging everything! They should just disappear forever and let black people rule the world!" said the bespectacled black guy.

"That totally screams racism!" shouted the white guy in rage.

"Are you deaf?! That is not racist! Black people literally cannot be racist!" said the black guy angrily.

Soon, both mobs threw themselves at each other and engage in a violent combat. The chaos was so intense that blood was even drawn. The footage then ended there.

The news reporter said, "We have just received an update about this situation. After witnessing the chaos outside, the director has decided to… cancel the movie outright."

The three Smashers and Ridley saw the news, and Ganondorf said, "All this could've been avoided if the director just cast an actress with the right skin color from the get-go…"

"Somehow, I feel like white people are the ones who are becoming victims of racism nowadays…" said Snake.

"You can say that because black people have been victims of discrimination in the past that they feel the need to defend themselves from every situation possible nowadays, fearing that it would lead to another act of racism," said Ridley.

"And their idea is to accuse white people of being racists if they get treated in ways they feel offensive? Even I wouldn't think humans are being racists towards me just because he criticized my looks… I doubt that will even happen in the first place since I'm so good-looking!" said Bowser.

"SJWs are a problem nowadays… Thinking they are white knights fighting for equal rights of all species, genders, and races, when in fact they are being self-righteous and causing more harm than help…" said Snake, sounding disappointed. "Even an American college girl can wear a Chinese dress and get accused of cultural appropriation..."

"Yeah, read that news, but she got it off good in the end when Chinese people, including famous ones, jumped in to defend her, saying there is nothing wrong with Westerners wearing Chinese clothes," said Ganondorf.

"In other news," said the news reporter, "a riot had occurred outside the headquarters of GameFreak, a video game company best known for the Pokemon series. Backlash regarding the lack of every Pokemon being included in the latest entries in the series, Pokemon Sword and Pokemon Shield, had reached such a level that gamers are trying to force their way into the headquarters to demand the director to include all the Pokemon through DLC. The director had previously stated that there was no intention to include every Pokemon in the game, but future games will have Pokemon that were excluded. Even so, this did not quench the anger of the gamers."

The scene then showed an angry mob engaging in a violent battle against security guards and police that were trying to keep the former from charging into an office building. The scene was violent that some people fell to the pavement with bloody injuries on their bodies and got trampled.

Unfortunately, things went from bad to worse when a policeman, in an act of desperation, shot a person dead. This caused the already violent riot to get even worse. People ganged up on that policeman and began beating him rapidly, and someone even pulled out a knife to stab him.

The people watching the TV were shocked at such a violent scene, even though it was censored with mosaics.

"Things would've gone on forever if it weren't for the intervention of the army, led by military tactician Reflet," said the news reporter.

The scene then showed soldiers arriving at the scene and threatening the mob with guns, though it did little to repel them. Reflet eventually showed up and, using magic, casted a wall of fire in between the mob and the office building, hoping to push them back.

"All right! This is enough! I can't understand how you folks can get so acted up over a game!" said Reflet in anger. "Stand down now, or else we will be forced to use lethal force!"

"BRING BACK THE NATIONAL DEX! BRING BACK THE NATIONAL DEX!" screamed the angry mob loudly. Ignoring her warnings, the mob charged forward, right through the wall of fire, setting themselves on fire in the process.

Reflet was shocked that the people would do such a reckless thing. When the soldiers saw the burning people closing in, they panicked and fired from their guns, taking them out.

As he watched the news, Bowser said, "That reminds me… The other day, Ness got into trouble at school with someone over a fight regarding this."

"Yeah, he said something about being okay with the new Pokemon game, even though it doesn't have every Pokemon, because he still found it fun, but another student who is mad about this attacked him for being too optimistic," said Snake. "You can guess who won the fight…"

"And then, this person showed up!" said the news reporter. The scene then showed the arrival of a man who was oddly-dressed.

He wore an orange jumpsuit, a helmet with flowers on his head, and a pair of a water tanks on his back that had what appeared to be cannons sticking out of them, rising into the air. He was carrying a box as well.

Bending over, the man used the cannons to fire blasts of water at the wall of fire, dousing it, or at least creating a large enough pathway for people to cross to the other side. The soldiers and Reflet looked at the odd-looking newcomer and wondered who he is.

"I am the Jen Wunna, the man who will make Pokemon great again!" said the man.

"That name sounds familiar somehow…" commented Reflet, still mind-boggled by his odd getup, especially the helmet with flowers.

"I remember that name," a soldier told her. "A while back, a person with this name tried attacking this place, saying that he wanted to teach the people here a lesson for designing bad Pokemon or something like that. A trainer from Kanto stopped him, if I remember correctly."

"You have gone too far! Pokemon is at its lowest point thanks to shitheads like you people!" the Jen Wunna angrily shouted while pointing at the office building. "You think you can get away with it by ignoring our pleas to not include the National Dex in the game?! I'm going to show you how angry I am!"

He then opened the box and took out something that horrified everyone, a severed hand!

"What the?!" said Reflet, taken aback by this sight.

"You see this hand?" said the Jen Wunna while shaking the hand that was still dripping blood in the air. "This is the hand of a someone who think Pokemon Sword and Shield are great games despite the obvious flaw! I killed him because with such a terrible opinion does not deserve to live! Here is the deal: for every day that goes by if you do not announce any plans to include the National Dex through DLC, I will murder someone and show off his body to you!

"Are you coldhearted enough to keep on ignoring us gamers? If you know what is good and care for the lives of innocent people, then include the National Dex now!"

"That monster!" said a soldier angrily.

"How dare you?! You think you can use murder to get away with what you want?!" said Reflet angrily.

However, the remaining mob seemingly sided with the Jen Wunna, and they threw their arms into the air while shouting, "BRING BACK THE NATIONAL DEX! BRING BACK THE NATIONAL DEX!"

"Yes! Bring it back! We gamers demand it! More people will die if you do not give in to our demands!" shouted the Jen Wunna.

Reflet was angry. She had never seen such selfish and outrageous gaming fan boys. She was going to say something when she heard the sound of stomping and horse neighing. She turned to the side, and her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. The soldiers were also horrified to see the same thing.

"General Odin…!" said one of the soldiers.

Standing at the side of the place was a black horse covered partially in golden armor, and seated on it was a being who may or may not be human covered entirely in a suit of gold armor.

Odin got off his horse and approached the mob while saying, "Scoundrels! Scums of the universe! You think your acts of terrorism will be tolerated? The peace of the world will never give in the demands of terrorists! Spoiled brats like you will never get what you want! It is people like you who bring terror and unrest to the lives of all!"

"And it is people like you who keep on disturbing scummy business practices that we can never have good things!" the Jen Wunna shouted at him. "YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS FOREVER?! WE CUSTOMERS HAVE SUFFERED LONG ENOUGH UNDER THE HANDS OF STUPID BUSINESS DECISIONS LIKE THIS! IT IS TIME THAT THEY START GIVING US WHAT WE EXACTLY WANT! CUSTOMERS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT!"

"CUSTOMERS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT!" shouted the mob angrily.

"What are they?! Insane?! Are they seriously raising their voice against General Odin!" said a soldier.

"They're all gonna get killed!" said another one.

"They're all gonna get killed regardless if they did this or not!" said Reflet.

"Acts of evil will not be tolerated!" said Odin as he got out his spear and raised it into the air. "Evil beings like you shall die and suffer in hell!" He plunged his spear into the pavement, and then a trail of light traveled from the part that was struck and towards the mob.

The pavement underneath the mob glowed brightly, and then sharp spears suddenly came out at angles, stabbing them all. This horrifying sight brought shock to everyone.

It was at this moment the news report scene cut away back to the studio. The news reporter had a horrified look on her face. "Due to TV regulations, we are not allowed to show the remaining parts of this footage…" she said. "Please understand…"

The Smashers and Ridley at a loss of words at what they saw. Ridley asked, "Is that allowed…?"

"It's Odin. As long as evil is purged, it's allowed…" Ganondorf told him.

* * *

This is what happened afterwards:

Many of the people who got stabbed died shortly afterwards. Odin then walked through the "field of spears" to see if anyone was still alive, and when he found such people, he would kill them in gruesome ways, such as cutting them up with his sword or crushing their heads with his bare hands.

He eventually came across the Jen Wunna, who was impaled through he abdomen and left hanging in air, though still alive. Glaring at Odin, the Jen Wunna said with spite, "You… monster…!"

Odin broke the spear and dropped him onto the pavement, and then he pulled out the spear before stabbing him again with it, this time twisting it around to tear up his innards. The Jen Wunna screamed in agony, and Odin said to him, "Tell that to yourself, you monster!"

Odin then punched him in the face over and over until it was smashed into bloody pulp. There was nothing left of the Jen Wunna's head other than single untouched eyeball, splattered brain matter, and skull fragments. There was even a crater on the pavement due to the punching.

Needless to say, onlookers were horrified at what they saw, and some even threw up.

Standing back up with blood on various parts of his armor, Odin said in an intimidating tone, "Evil must all be destroyed!"

* * *

Snake let out a sigh as he drank is liquor, and then he said, "I miss the days when people simply complained on the internet…"

"We all miss those days…" said Ganondorf

"At least things don't seem to be getting as bad as my world," Ridley said to them.

"Next up," continued the news reporter. "A 24 years old man killed his entire family in an uncontrollable fit of rage after being unsatisfied with the next DLC character in the popular video game Super Smash Bros. Ultimate."

The scene then showed a man with messy black hair being dragged away by multiple policemen, and he was shouting at the top of his voice, "CURSE YOU, CREATOR OF SMASH BROTHERS! HOW DARE YOU PUT IN ANOTHER FIRE EMBLEM CHARACTER! YOU MADE ME KILL MY FAMILY! CURSE YOU!"

The Smashers and everyone at the bar were at a loss of words when they saw this shocking news, though they also had to admit that by now, this was nothing special.

"In similar news, a house was destroyed by a miniature nuclear explosion and left behind a nuclear fallout, though experts say the radiation will not last long, as it isn't very strong," continued the news reporter. "Adomick Bomm, the owner of the house, has perished in the blast. According to his friends, he is a nuclear physicist who had a small lab in his home where he performed experiments.

"He is also a hardcore video gamer. His friends said that he was extremely unsatisfied with the latest DLC character for the Super Smash Brothers Ultimate and claimed that he wanted to nuke Japan just to kill the creator of the game. It is likely that his attempt at creating a nuclear bomb for this purpose in his lab went wrong, thus resulting in this tragedy."

"I can't even begin to think of what to say regarding this..." said Snake in disbelief.

"We're all in the same boat..." said Bowser, who had the same look of disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Onett, a small group of Smashers were currently at a coast just outside of Onett, having a quiet time fishing. This group consisted of Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Mr. Game & Watch, Pikachu, Pichu, and Brawler.

Yoshi, G&W and Brawler were fishing, while the three Pokemon were watching and occasionally playing with whatever they found.

"Slow day today, huh?" asked Yoshi, who had a big belly for some reason. "We've been fishing for about an hour, and our fish basket is still empty… At least mines…"

G&W looked at Yoshi's basket and then at his belly. He also noticed a bit of fish scales on his mouth. "Geez, I wonder why…"

The three Pokemon were watching the seagulls flying around in the sky. "Jigglypuff wish to fly!" said Jigglypuff.

"I thought you could by inflating yourself like a balloon?" Pikachu reminded her.

"Silly me! Jigglypuff forgot!" said the balloon Pokemon.

"But then, it's probably not as good as being able to fly using wings," said Pichu.

Suddenly, a seagull swooped down, picked up Jigglypuff by her tuft of hair, and took off towards the sea. "Jigglypuff is flying!" said the Pokemon, seemingly oblivious to the danger she was in.

"JIGGLYPUFFF!" gasped Pikachu and Pichu.

They watched as the seagull flew a bit of distance, and suddenly, there was a burst of light and sparkles coming from it. The seagull then fell into the sea with Jigglypuff. "Oh, Dazzling Gleam," said Pikachu, realizing what Jigglypuff just did. "Smart move!"

Jigglypuff bobbled up and down on the water surface and began kicking her legs as fast as she could to get back to shore, which fortunately wasn't far away and could be reached in about a minute or two at her speed.

She then noticed something not too far away, so she went over to get a better look and was surprised by what she found. The other Smashers were back on the shore, wondering if they should head over to Jigglypuff to help her when suddenly she yelled loudly at them, "Jigglypuff find fox floating on sea!"

"What?" asked a confused G&W.

"But I thought Fox is at home?" said Yoshi.

Soon afterwards, the Smashers brought the person Jigglypuff found back onto shore. It was a man wearing a fox skin coat lying face down on a log.

"Who is this guy?" wondered Yoshi.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Notable named OCs here include I Am, Marcus Hoosier, the Jen Wunna, and the guy who turned himself into a cloud monster. You won't be seeing them again, other than I Am, though. Also, the Jen Wunna is supposed to be dressed as a combination of Venusaur (flower helmet), Charizard (orange jumpsuit), and Blastoise (water tanks).

In case people missed out some details from my past stories, the female version of Robin is called Reflet in my series. Also, the character Jen Wunna actually appeared in an older story of mine, but I can't remember which one. I thought it was Age of Monsters at first, but that doesn't seem to be the case, or maybe I didn't search hard enough in that story… If anyone remembers where the Jen Wunna first appeared, please let me know.

Also, Leviathan was first name dropped in Dawn of Uneasiness, if I remember correctly. He made an appearance as a silhouette in The Song of Light, and now he finally made his proper debut here.

The Smash Pros have been around in my series for several years already, back when Smash Bros. Brawl came out, and while I did intend to make a story revolving them all the way back then, that never happened until now. Now that I'm finally making one about them, I feel like a lengthy story saga is finally coming to an end. Let's hope everything turns out great!

Some of you might have noticed it by now if you're a One Piece fan. This story's plot is based on the One Piece movie Film Z. Both the Dyna Stones and Endpoints are elements taken from that movie. Obviously, characters are replaced, so the reading experience will definitely be different. Do not expect to know what exactly will happen just because you saw that movie.

As mentioned in my Twitter and at the beginning of this chapter, this story will contain subjects that people may find controversial and offensive. In order to avoid drama, I will **NOT** be responding to any reviews that are backlashes towards these subjects unless necessary.

Jurassic World's appearance isn't random. It is the main setting of my Smash Bros./Jurassic Park crossover Dino Panic.

Thanks!


	2. God Tier

**Chapter 2  
God Tier**

* * *

After hauling the man wearing a fox skin coat out of sea, the Smashers who were fishing there wasted no time in calling the ambulance and even reporting to their comrades about what they found.

The ambulance arrived first, and the drivers hurriedly loaded the man onto a stretcher without removing his fox coat first and took him onto the ambulance. Wanting to let the man see his rescuers when he wakes up, Yoshi, Mr. Game & Watch, and Jigglypuff boarded the ambulance as well, while Brawler, Pikachu, and Pichu decided to go meet see their comrades.

The ambulance traveled down the relatively empty road to get to the hospital. As they were on their way there, the Smashers could not help but be curious about what was underneath the fox head. Obviously, he was human, but they were curious about what he looks like.

"That's quite a costume he's got there," commented Yoshi.

"Can't agree any more than you," said G&W with a nod.

"Wouldn't hurt to take a peek, would it?" wondered Yoshi, and then he slowly reached his hand towards the fox head. The moment it touched the head, the man suddenly grabbed his arm.

* * *

Located at the side of the street was a park where quite a few people were hanging out at the moment. Donkey and Diddy could be seen playing in the playground, despite the former being past that age.

There was a bench placed facing the street, and Mario and Wario were seated on it, apparently chatting with each other, a rare sight considering the not-so-friendly relationship between them both.

"So I asked him if the reason he is so biased is due to him being a literal ass, as in donkey, you know," Wario said to Mario. "Biased… Get it? Bi-Ass!"

Mario chuckled a bit when he understood what Wario said.

The ambulance then drove down the street before their eyes. All of a sudden, the top of the vehicle burst open, and I Am jumped out, an occurrence that surprised not only Mario and Wario saw but also everyone who happened to be close enough to witness it.

The ambulance came to a stop, and the drivers, Yoshi, G&W, and Jigglypuff stepped out of the vehicle to look at him in surprise.

"What on earth was that?!" asked Wario.

I Am, still with his fox coat on, looked around as if observing where he was. Yoshi, looking at him with widened eyes, "Um… Isn't that response too much of an exaggeration for just touching your costume…? I'm sorry if you didn't want it to be touched, though..."

"At least we know you're still in good health," said G&W.

I Am said nothing at all but continued to observe his surroundings. He took note of the Smashers as if they were special people. "The Smashers…" he said in his head. "That means this is…"

"Sir, are you all right?" one of the ambulance drivers asked him while heading over. "We were in the middle of sending you to hospital." He then pointed at the three Smashers on the ambulance. "They found you out at sea in an unconscious state."

"Where is this place?" I Am asked him, and he was told that this was Onett.

The three Smashers who found him went up to him, and Yoshi asked him, "Are you all right?"

"Are you the one who found me?" I Am asked him.

"Jigglypuff is the one who found you, actually, but it's true that we worked together to pull you ashore," Yoshi told him while pointing at Jigglypuff, who waved in response.

"In that case, you have my gratitude," I Am said to him.

"Glad to be of help!" Yoshi happily said to him.

"Why mister floating on sea?" Jigglypuff asked him curiously.

I Am recalled the events that led to him being flung out into the sea. He then said, "I am currently on a quest… The quest to save this world."

"Save the world?" asked G&W curiously.

"Is mister a hero?" Jigglypuff asked I Am.

"I am more than a hero. This world has suffered under the hands of disorder for far too long. It is time that someone like me step forward to restore order and bring peace to everyone," replied I Am. "However, people who are against my ideals tried to stop me. I fought back and eventually ended up in this place."

"I take that evil people who want world domination did this to you?" asked Yoshi. "Man, I can't believe such terrible people would exist!"

"Jiggly! Bad people so mean!" agreed Jigglypuff as she puffed up a bit.

"Indeed, there are people in this world who would rather that this world fall into chaos than having order restored," said I Am. "However, I will not let anyone stop me. Failure cannot be tolerated, for this world cries out to me the suffering it is going through. Therefore, I must bring a reset to this world and start everything anew. Only then can peace and order be achieved."

G&W became skeptical when he heard that, so he asked, "If you don't mind me asking… What is your method of achieving world peace? You said resetting the world, does that mean…"

"The wickedness of mankind has gone too far. There is no more hope for them in achieving salvation," interrupted I Am. "The only way to resolve this is to wipe out all life and leaving only the selected righteous people alive, and then they shall bring order back to this world."

"Oh, so that's how you're going to do it! That's a great idea!" said Yoshi, but then his expression changed from glad to shock. "Wait a minute… Wipe out all life?!"

"Sounds great!" said Jigglypuff happily, seemingly not understanding the situation.

"You're planning to kill everyone in the world, including innocent people, in order to achieve world peace?!" G&W asked I Am in shock. "That's insane!"

"That is the only way," I Am said to him. "Are you against this plan? If so, then you are an enemy of mine as well. I will not allow anyone to stop me."

"I'm sure there are better ways to do this than to wipe out all life…" Yoshi said to him with a nervous look. "You're making yourself look like a bad guy wanting to do this…" After he said this, I Am grabbed his neck and gripped it hard. "Ack!"

"You are either with me or against me," he said to the green dinosaur in an intimidating tone. Needless to say, everyone else was shocked to see him doing such a thing to Yoshi.

Someone then grabbed I Am's hand and removed it from Yoshi's neck. It was Captain Falcon. "Sorry, but that's my friend you're trying to hurt, and I won't tolerate it," the racer said to him.

"Smashers, you people are the most likely ones to get in my way," I Am said to him. "If that is the case, then I shall eliminate you. Anyone who obstructs my plan to restore order to this world must be put to an end." He removed his hand from Captain Falcon's grip and, with a quick thrust of his palm, sent the racer flying back unexpectedly far.

Captain Falcon came to a skidding stop with pain on his chest and glared at him. "That's it! You're asking for it!"

Mario saw what happened, not to mention hearing the entire conversation earlier, and that was enough to convince him that I Am was bad news. Running at I Am, Mario jumped and threw a punch at him, but the former easily dodged it by sliding to the side. Mario attempted to punch and kick him over and over, but I Am slid around at such a speed that he could not be hit at all. I Am eventually grabbed Mario's fist.

While I Am was doing so, Captain Falcon ran at them and readied to throw a fiery punch at I Am, but to his surprise, the former was able to catch his fist, despite the fact he threw it with a strong force. With a thrust of his hands, he was able to send both Mario and Captain Falcon flying backwards at a fast speed.

The two managed to retain their footing and got ready to fight I Am again. "He's strong…" said Captain Falcon, and Mario nodded in response.

"Don't worry; I've contacted the others!" G&W called out to them while holding up his smartphone, which showed his LINE account. "They'll be here any minute to help out! Hang on for a while!"

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over them, and they looked up and were surprised to see a large airship in the sky. It was the Smash Pro's airship.

"What in the…?" said Wario in awe.

The airship stopped not too far from where I Am is, and then four figures jumped out of one of its hatches. Rather than falling straight down, the four figures jumped multiple times in air and only landed when they were close to where I Am is.

"You have come," I Am said to the four newcomers.

The first man was Lou. He is mustachioed and bespectacled man with a balding head and a bit of brown hair on the sides. His outfit consisted of green and blue overalls and a green hat.

The second person is Mora. She is an overweight woman with shoulder-length blue hair curled at the tip, and there was a yellow headband on her head. Her eyebrows were exceedingly thick and shaped almost like McDonald's golden arches, and there was a large mole on the lower right side of her mouth. She wears a frilly, blue dress.

The third person is Alpha Zero. He is an anthropomorphic red squirrel wearing a black jacket, denim jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. In his mouth is a cigar, and a scar ran down in right eye.

The fourth person is Jay, a tall, muscular man wearing a white jumpsuit, red gloves and boots, and a red helmet with a black visor that hid his eyes.

The Smashers got into defensive stances when they saw the arrival of these four.

Donkey and Diddy came over from the playground to join the other Smashers. "Who are these people?" asked the former.

"We are the Smash Pros," replied I Am. "We strive for order and discipline. Only then can there be peace in this world. The current state of this world is against everything we stand for; therefore, I have decided that it is time for to be rebooted. The new world we are going to create shall be an orderly one where everyone can live in harmony. All shall listen to me and do as I say. This is the ideal world."

"The Smash Pros… So you people finally showed yourself?" said Captain Falcon. "And you are their leader, I Am…"

"They say you are a very elusive man that-a very few people have seen. Neva would-a thought we would see you here…" said Mario in disbelief.

"Like I said, the current state of this world calls out to me because of its suffering," replied I Am. "As one who enforce order and balance, I can no longer sit still and do nothing about it. This world as it is currently shall be destroyed, and then we shall rebuild a new one where…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You said that several times already, and I don't like the sound of it!" said Wario grumpily. "If it's a fight you're looking for, then you've come to the right place!"

"Watch your language, lowly mortal," Lou said to him with a stern expression. "You do not have the right to speak to our leader like that."

"And who do you think you are, calling me a lowly mortal?" Wario said to him angrily. "You think you're some kind of god?"

"Yes, we are gods, thus we have every right to look down on you and decide everything about you," replied Lou. "If you cannot overcome us, then you have no hope in overcoming I Am, for he is above all gods. He is something gods wish to be but can never achieve."

"And what is that?" asked Wario.

"I Am," replied I Am.

The Smashers were confused when they heard this. "Um… I am what…?" asked Yoshi.

"I am a being that is above gods," replied I Am. "Compared to me, gods are nothing but bugs that I step on. I have achieved a status that surpasses gods and can never be achievable by anyone else. Because of this, I have the right to decide everything that goes on in this universe, for I am above gods."

"A being above gods, eh? In that case, taking you down will be something we can boast about!" said a new voice. Everyone turned to see that Link had appeared, and accompanying him were majority of the other Smashers.

"These are the people who are causing trouble?" Falco asked his comrades who were already present.

"We heard a bit of what you said just now," Fox said to the Smash Pros. "We can already tell that it's not anything good, and we will not allow you to carry it out!"

"Lowly mortals. Do you think you can come against us and get away with it?" asked I Am. "We strive to make the world a better place, so you should be on our side. If you are willing to join us, then I will consider letting you live so that you can live in this new world."

"Sorry, but anything that involves massacring all life is a big no for me!" Samus, who was decked out in her power suit, said to him.

"Yeah! You're going down!" Pichu said to him.

"How disappointing… You are throwing your life away," said I Am. "Very well; we shall destroy you all so that you can no longer come against us. No one shall hinder us from restoring peace to this world."

I Am raised his hand for the other Smash Pros to see, and they nodded in response. In a blink of an eye, all four of them moved out at a blinding speed.

Wario suddenly felt something hitting him in the abdomen hard. It was Lou, who had positioned himself horizontally and "flew" into Wario like a human rocket. Lou pushed Wario through the place and crashed into a car hard, pushing it back on the sidewalk.

Lou came to a stop and stood upright, and he watched as Wario stood back up as if nothing happened to him. "That doesn't hurt at all!" claimed the latter. He then threw a punch at Lou, who easily stepped out of the way. Wario kept on throwing punches at him, but the man easily dodged them without breaking a sweat. "Stand still!"

"Someone with no skills like you will never be able to lay a hand on me, and you do not deserve to live as well," Lou said to him. Quick as a bullet, Lou jabbed Wario in the chest hard with his hand. Wario felt intense pain and flew back, falling onto the pavement and skidding across it. He got back up while crying in pain and saw that his skin was ruptured somewhat from the jabbing attack.

"Why you?!" Wario angrily said to him.

"A normal person would've have his heart pieced. While you are notable for being able to survive it, it still stands to point that you are weak," Lou said to him.

"I'll show you who's the weak one here!" said Wario angrily before charging at him to hit head with a running headbutt.

Lou pulled back his fist, and when Wario was close, he gave him an uppercut to the forehead. A fiery explosion occurred, and Wario was launched into the air in flames while screaming in pain. He fell back down quite a distance into someone's backyard pool.

* * *

Jay and Captain Falcon threw intense, fast punches at each other nonstop, so much that they looked as if they were punching with multiple arms. Both sides fought with equal strength, but Jay was eventually able to land a punch against Captain Falcon's chest and knocked the racer back.

Jay proceeded to hit Captain Falcon multiple times in the body, but the latter eventually grabbed the former's fist in hopes of stopping him. However, Jay immediately switched to punching him in the face, in the same spot, over and over with his other fist. He then kneed Captain Falcon in the abdomen hard and knocked him into the air.

Jay then leaped at him, the former's hands glowing with orange light while doing so, and when he grabbed him, an explosion occurred, blasting him farther backwards. When Jay landed, Mario tried to attack him from the side with a fist full of fire.

Jay slid backwards to avoid it, and then he suddenly attacked Mario with a fiery slide kick that knocked the plumber in the same direction as Captain Falcon.

* * *

Marth and Mora clashed their blades against each other. Whenever it seemed like Marth was going to land a hit on her, she would slide out of the way. Despite her plus sized body, she was able to move at a surprisingly fast speed.

Link then joined the fray, attacking Mora from another side. Though outnumbered, Mora was able to fight them both with no problem. "She's good!" thought Marth while attacking nonstop.

After continuously blocking their sword swings for a while, Mora spun in a circle and unleashed a quick cyclone made of wind blades. Marth and Link felt cuts all over their bodies as they got carried into the air and fell back down.

They got in pain as they remained on the pavement, but Marth slowly stood back up. "It's not over yet…!" he angrily said to Mora.

"Accept the fact that you are weak and die," said Mora.

"Like that will ever happen!" said Marth angrily.

"You are a fool to not know your limits. You are powerless before a god like me," Mora said to him.

"Whether or not you are a god, I will strike you down!" said Marth. Mora then dashed at Marth at a fast speed and struck fast with her sword. Marth was able to block each of the blows with quick movements of his sword, but even he had to admit that he was getting overwhelmed.

Mora was eventually able to land hits on him, but he endured them and fought back the hardest he could.

* * *

Donkey Kong ran at Alpha Zero and jumped at him with his hands raised over his head to smash him. The latte disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the gorilla ended up hitting the pavement, much to his surprise.

Alpha Zero reappeared next to Donkey and swung a leather whip at him, catching him by the neck. The gorilla gasped for air while struggling to undo the whip, but Alpha Zero lifted him into the air and slammed him against the pavement over and over before flinging him away.

Close by, Zelda launched a ball of fire at Alpha Zero, but the red squirrel, even without turning his head, avoided it by disappearing in a puff of smoke. Zelda looked around for him, and he reappeared in the air close to her and hit her in the head with a dive kick and knocked her down.

Zelda grunted in pain while getting back up, and she saw Alpha Zero producing nails in his hands to throw at her. Acting quick, Zelda created a crystal around herself to deflected the nails, but Alpha Zero easily dodged them by stepping aside.

Alpha Zero did a quick crouching motion that caused him to slide forward at a fast speed, and he kicked Zelda twice in the face before she could react.

Donkey angrily ran at Alpha Zero with his hands over his head, ready to grab him and crush him. However, Alpha Zero got down on his hands and performed a breakdance to kick all around himself, knocking the gorilla away.

Taking out some nails, Alpha Zero threw it at Donkey, who brought up his arms in time to defend his face. Even so, it was tremendous pain for his arms to be stabbed with the nails.

Seeing that Alpha Zero had a fast speed, Zelda transformed into Sheik, hoping to get an advantage. Taking out her knife, she dashed at Alpha Zero and swung it at him while his back was towards her. However, Alpha Zero slid out of the way, so Sheik missed and slashed empty air instead.

"He's fast! How is he moving like that?!" she thought in surprise.

Alpha Zero threw more nails at her, but she deflected them with her knife and then threw needles at him. Alpha Zero was able to avoid them by stepping aside, despite the needles being so thin that they were hard to see unless they were up close.

Donkey growled in anger as he appeared behind Alpha Zero and readied to slam down his fist onto him. Alpha Zero lifted his hand and was able to stop Donkey's fist with relative ease, much to the gorilla's surprise. He then flung Donkey into Sheik, knocking them both away.

* * *

I Am watched the fights go on from atop a van. Even though the Smashers outnumbered the Smash Pros and worked together to fight the latter, they were still having a hard time and seemed to be on the losing side.

A shadow appeared over him, and he got out of the way without looking up to avoid Master Hand when the latter crashed down in the form of a fist, crushing the van in the process.

Master Hand then "glared" at him, and the latter did the same. "You finally showed yourself after all these years of hiding," Master Hand said to him.

"The world cries out to me," replied I Am. "Therefore, it is necessary to I step out to restore order to this world. All those who attempt to stop me are forces of chaos that must be destroyed."

"The only people causing chaos here I see is you!" said Master Hand angrily before folding himself into a fist and charging at him. I Am held up one arm and managed to block the attack, though the Hand pushed him backwards at a fast speed. I Am planted his feet onto the pavement so hard that he left behind a long trail of crack as a result of trying to top the movement.

I Am's body suddenly burst into flames, making Master Hand pulled back, and then he charged at him like a fireball. Now it was Master Hand's turn to get pushed back by him.

Enduring the heat, Master Hand wrapped his fingers around I Am and attempted to crush him, but with a burst of fire, I Am managed to force the Hand to let go of him. I Am then shot himself at Master Hand feet first while spinning like a drill.

Acting fast in response, Master Hand pointed his fingers straight up and spun like a drill as well before clashing with I Am. Sparks flew into the air as a result.

Both sides eventually backed away from each other, and Master Hand wasted no time in firing golden bullets from his fingers at I Am. The latter moved forward in a zigzag path to avoid the incoming bullets, and when close to Master Hand, he kicked his index finger upwards before attacking him with a consecutive roundhouse kicks.

The last kick sent Master Hand flying backwards and crashing through the fence of someone's house. He got back up almost immediately and cried in anger as he folded into a fist and "jumped" at I Am. The latter got out of the way, and Master Hand created a massive crack on the pavement when he landed. A small earthquake also happened as a result.

I Am and Master Hand were going to continue their fight when they were interrupted by the sound of helicopter propellers, and the others were also distracted by it. All looked up to see military helicopters arriving at the scene, and two familiar people leaped out from one of the helicopters—Chrom and Lucina.

They landed safely from a height that would normally injure a person, and with swords in their hands, Chrom said to the Smash Pros, "Smash Pros, you are under arrest for theft and vandalizing nature! Surrender at once!"

"The military?!" said Ness in surprise. "What are they doing here?!"

"Obviously they caught wind of the fighting going on here and so came to stop these villains," Toon Link said to him.

"This is a first for Onett, though," pointed out Young Link.

The Smash Pros glared at the soldiers that came out of the helicopters afterwards, and I Am said, "You will not be stopping us. The pain and sorrow of this world called out to us, asking for order to be restored. We shall restore order to this world, and bringer of chaos like you will not stop us."

"The only one causing chaos around here is you!" Lucina angrily said to him.

"Your actions will only cause more harm than safety! Surrender at once!" Chrom said to I Am.

"You will not be stopping us. The time to restore order back to this world is nigh, and it shall not be delayed," said I Am.

Suddenly, the Smash Pros' airship fired missiles all over the place, raining down destruction on the town. People screamed in terror as they ran around for their lives. Some were unfortunate enough to get hit by the missiles and blown to pieces. Link was horrified to see an attractive woman getting blown up, and her severed arm landed in front of him. "Those bastards!" he said in anger.

Some people were caught in the explosions instead and set on fire, and they ran around crying for the fire to be put out.

"YAAAAAAA! FIRE!" screamed Luigi while running around wildly.

"Let's roast marshmallows!" said Barney the Dinosaur loudly and happily while running around with a marshmallow on a stick, and his tail was on fire.

"Greninja! Put out the fire there fast!" Yoshi desperately cried out to Greninja while pointing at a burning pizza store called Caesar's Pizza Palace.

While everyone was in panic from the fire caused by the missiles, the Smash Pros performed high speed air jumps to get back to their airship and entered it. Everyone else was too busy dealing with the flames and saving injured people to notice them, and so by the time they noticed this, the airship had gone away a considerable distance.

"They got away!" said Diddy Kong.

"Save the town first! That's more important!" Master Hand told him.

Firefighters arrived in no time to put out the fire, and people rushed to help those injured.

* * *

With the combined effort of several people, the fire in Onett was finally put out, and thankfully before it spread too far and burned down the whole town. Even so, many people lost their homes to the missile strike, and many were injured.

There were also dead bodies lying all over the place, some still in a complete but bloody state and some in a burned up state. Torn body parts could also be found, a sight that horrified some.

"Mamamia… I can't-a believe eet…" said Mario with a look of shock.

"Never has our town been through such a horrible destruction…" said Peach. "The last time something like this happened was when that evil group called Cult of Pessimism invaded… And even they didn't cause this much destruction!" She was referring to the story Gamfax: Evil Justice.

The soldiers were helping with the rescue effort, and Chrom and Lucina were doing the same thing. While those two were doing that, some of the Smashers came over to them. "Thanks for helping out here," Fox said to them.

"You really shouldn't be thanking us, because we ended up doing nothing to save this place…" Chrom told him with a look of guilt.

"Helping out with the rescuing people and cleaning this place is good enough!" Zelda told him.

"Putting that aside, I assume that you have some explanations regarding what actually happened?" Link asked him.

Chrom and Lucina were silent when they heard this. Lucina was going to say something, but Chrom said first, "I'm afraid I cannot say anything without permission from the higher ups."

"You can tell them," said someone. Everyone looked around for the source of the voice and eventually saw that it came from a blue dragon that was descending from the sky.

"General Bahamut!" said Lucina in surprise.

Everyone took a few steps back when the dragon landed among them. "You can tell them, Commander Chrom. They deserve to know the truth after having their town partially destroyed. They may even be of help in this situation. You have my approval."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

And here you can see just how powerful the strongest members of the Smash Pros are. This is going to be some of the toughest fights of their lives. Please look forward to more battles in the future!

In case you haven't realized yet, all four Smash Pros "gods" are OCs. Lou and Alpha first appeared in Tournament of Wonderful and Great Inventions, which I wrote several years ago. All four of them later made a brief appearance in Age of Monster's ending.


	3. The End is Nigh

Just to clarify: in the previous episode, Peach was not saying the only time Onett got attacked was when the Cult of Pessimism invaded. She was saying the last time it happened. If you are talking about all the times Onett was attacked, it also happened in Darkling. So no, I did forget about the Darkling invasion.

Also, please refrain from posting reviews that do not talk about the story but instead something else. If you want to tell or ask me something, please use the PM feature. At least comment on the story first before saying something off-topic in your reviews. From now on, I will not answer questions found in reviews that do not comment on the story unless it also contains a proper review.

Thank you for your cooperation and please enjoy the story!

**Chapter 3  
The End is Nigh**

* * *

After the incident at Onett had been dealt with for the most part, all the Smashers had returned and were currently gathered at the front yard of Smash Mansion. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Wario were there as well. Bahamut, Chrom, Lucina, and some soldiers were also there.

Ridley was also there, because when the three Smashers he was hanging out at the bar with heard that their town was under attack and decided to rush back, he tagged along.

Standing in front of the audiences that were the Smashers, Bahamut said with doubt, "I'm starting to think that telling this to outsiders probably isn't a good idea after all, at least not without consulting the fleet marshal first…"

"You're the one who said you have the permission to tell them…" Chrom, who was standing next to him, told him.

"Knowing them, they'll likely be able to find out by themselves one way or the other," said Lucina.

"Chrom, you tell them," Bahamut said to Chrom. "That way, I am free from blame about telling outsiders about this if I ever got asked."

"And I'll tell the field marshal that you were the one who told me to tell them this in the first place!" Chrom said to him, sounding annoyed.

"At least you won't be the only one to get into trouble," Bahamut told him.

"Why you…?!" said Chrom in frustration.

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to say it…" Master Hand said to them. "I understand that military secrets are very important things that cannot be told to the public so carelessly."

"Maybe you can at least share us info without saying too much," Fox said to the military folks.

"Never mind… Might as well say it now that we've come here… Plus, we can use a bit of help regarding this situation," said Bahamut.

Hearing this, Chrom said to him, "You're referring to that location, aren't you?"

Bahamut nodded as if understanding what he was saying, and then he said to the Smashers, "You probably know by now that those people who attacked Onett are the Smash Pros." They all nodded in response.

"I didn't expect them to be so strong…" said Captain Falcon. "I heard they are skilled fighters, but this is another level…"

"You may have a hard time believing this, but their leader I Am is more or less on the same league as the Great Powers of Tooneria," Bahamut told the Smashers. "He can go toe to toe against any of them and make it out unscratched for the most part."

The Smashers were shocked to hear this. "He's that powerful?!" gasped Ness.

"Mamamia! How are we ever going to defeat someone that powerful?!" gasped Luigi.

"I don't care how powerful those bastards are! I'm going to get back at them for making a fool out of me!" said Wario angrily while clenching his fist and shaking it.

"What do they actually mean when they said they want to save the world?" asked Zelda.

"Whatever they mean, it definitely involves the destruction of this world," replied Bahamut. "This is in fact something very possible if the Endpoints are involved."

The Smashers were curious when they heard this. "Endpoint?" said Pikachu.

Chrom and Lucina had nervous looks on their faces when Bahamut said that. The dragon continued, "They are what the military scientists call four super volcanoes found in this world. These volcanoes are believed by the public to be dormant volcanoes with no chance of ever erupting. That is true, unless you force them to erupt."

"How do you make a volcano erupt?" asked Popo.

"I'll get to that later," said Bahamut. "Military scientists have found out that if all four of these volcanoes erupt within a span of one week, it will cause a chain reaction in which every single volcano to exist in this world, including underwater ones, will erupt, and with more power than they should be capable of."

The Smashers were shocked when they heard this. Jigglypuff looked confused, however. "Is it bad?"

"Imagine every single volcano or anything related to one going off all over the world all at once… Can you imagine the amount of ash it will release into the air? The amount of destruction caused and the lives lost? So many underwater volcanoes erupting at once is going to heat up the ocean to the point all life in it will be killed off…" explained Bahamut in a single tone. "All life on Tooneria as you know it will most definitely go extinct!"

"Mamamia! That's scary!" said Mario.

"I have to admit that I've never heard of this before…" said Master Hand.

"If this shocking discovery is made known to the world, then there is fear that evildoers will take advantage of this," said Bahamut. "I do not know how the Smash Pros learned about this. They've managed to set off one already…"

"What?!" asked Luigi in shock.

"You know Jurassic World?" Bahamut asked them, and they all nodded in response.

"Been there, beaten up dinosaurs," said Bowser.

"That island has a volcano that is actually one of the Endpoints, and the Smash Pros managed to set it off earlier today," said Bahamut. "Even now, that volcano is still spewing out lava and flames, and it will continue to do so for an entire week. Now about how they set it off… They broke into a top secret military lab and stole some dangerous weapons… The Dyna Stones."

"Dyna Stones?" said some of the Smashers curiously.

"So those things do exist…" said Master Hand. "There were conspiracy theories about how the military is creating powerful weapons that may or may not surpass nuclear bombs, and Dyna Stones are one of them…"

"Indeed, Dyna Stones are very real, and they were extremely destructive," Bahamut said to him.

"What is a Dyna Rock?" asked Nana.

"They are bombs made using special components that when exposed to oxygen will explode, and even a single Dyna Rock can be powerful enough to blow up a mountain," explained Bahamut. "I Am used one to detonate the Endpoint in Jurassic World."

"That's terrible!" gasped Peach.

"Are the dinosaurs there all right?" asked Toon Link.

"They're probably all dead," replied Bahamut. "When the Endpoint erupted, the entire island was more or less burned up, and since pretty much all the dinosaurs can't swim, they either drowned or stayed on the island until they were burned to death."

"That's horrible…!" said Pikachu in disbelief.

"It would seem that nature demands they remain extinct in the end," said Mewtwo.

"Now three more Endpoints are left, and the Smash Pros will surely go after them," said Bahamut. "I do not believe they are foolish enough to come up with this plan if they do not have a way to keep themselves safe afterwards, even though I don't know how they will do it."

"We must stop them no matter what!" said Link.

"Soldiers are being dispatched to the islands containing the Endpoints even as we speak," Chrom told them.

"Except for one island," said Bahamut. "That particular island is a place where military folks like us will have a hard time gaining access to. This is actually the reason I'm telling you all this, because you should be able to get to that island without much trouble due to having no association with the military."

"You can count-a on uz to do theez!" said Mario with confidence.

"Yeah! We will surely teach those baddies a lesson!" said Pichu, full of himself.

"Why can't the military go to that island?" asked Yoshi.

"Because that island…" said Bahamut, "belongs to Edward Newgate, better known as Whitebeard, one of the 5 Abominations."

The Smashers were taken aback by what they heard with looks of surprise. "Whitebeard?!" gasped Fox.

"He owns an entire island?!" asked Bowser. "I'm so jealous!"

"The island is called Secon Island," said Bahamut. "Surely you have heard of it."

"Yeah, it's an island known for its hot spring resorts," said Snake. "Given that natural hot springs usually get their heat from volcanoes, it's not too surprising a super volcano would be located there. However, I never expected that island to be under the ownership of Whitebeard…"

"Indeed, Whitebeard has declared that island to be his territory and is keeping watch over it," explained Bahamut. "The people there actually like him, as he is keeping them safe and even providing for them with treasures he found out at sea. Even so, the government considers Whitebeard a dangerous adversary and one of the most wanted men in the world, and Whitebeard himself knows this, which is why he does not want military involvement on that island.

"He isn't always on the island, but he has some of his men positioned there at all times, and they always check the identities of people who go there in order to keep out troublemakers, such as military figures.

"If Whitebeard is considered a criminal, why don't you just arrest him or his men on that island?" asked Pikachu.

"As much as the government wants him behind bars, it's not an easy task," Bahamut told him. "He's one of the 5 Abominations, the strongest beings in the world said to be powerful enough to destroy the planet with their tremendous powers. Whitebeard is no laughing matter when it comes to fighting, so much that even the 7 Warlords and the Espers of Justice have trouble dealing with him.

"Picking a fight with him will result in a large amount of collateral damage and loss of lives, which is why the military has avoided confronting all this time. He is extremely protective of his men, so if he finds out anything about his men being harmed… I can't imagine how things will turn out for the violators…"

"I Am is digging his own grave trying to set off the Endpoint on that island," said Ganondorf. "He must be a huge moron to think he can mess up that place and get away with it!"

"Whatever the case is, the Endpoint of that place requires guarding as well, but due to who owns that island, we will find it hard trying to access that place," said Bahamut.

"So you want us to head over there and keep things safe for you?" Master Hand asked him, and the dragon nodded in response. "Consider this accepted!"

"But how are we going to defeat the Smash Pros?! They're really powerful!" Luigi reminded everyone.

"Then we just have to get stronger and fight harder!" said Captain Falcon. "We have been caught off guard the first time, but now that we know what they are capable of, we can perform better!"

"Yeah! They won't be getting away from me this time!" said Falco.

"I can't wait to get back at them!" said Wario while cracking his knuckles.

"What's with I Am anyway? He calls himself a being more powerful than a god? What's with that name even?!" said Link.

"A name like that should belong to something like an all-powerful religious figure…" said Zelda. "Does he really think himself as being superior to everything in the universe?"

"Indeed, he thinks highly of himself, which is why he gives himself a name he believes suits his status the most," said Bahamut in a tone that was becoming increasingly angry. "But if you ask me, I think he is a blasphemous person for calling himself that and considering himself to be more powerful than any deity in this world! Such an evildoer is tarnishing a sacred name like that!"

"He really does give off a rage-inducing vibe with this attitude," said Marth, sounding angry as well.

* * *

In another part of the world, four young women were on the run, each of them carrying black bags, one of which was partially open and leaking out money. All three of them wore black jumpsuits made of leather and domino masks to conceal their identities.

Three of the girls were normal-looking humans, while one of them had cat ears and a cat tail.

The four were in great panic as they ran through a dark alleyway, as if trying to escape someone. After making their way through the winding alleys, they came to a stop in a relatively large empty area located in the middle of multiple buildings.

"We… We should be safe here…" said one of the girls with long red hair.

"I didn't see him following us at all…" said another girl. This one had long blue hair.

"Yeah… He's definitely lost us…" said the third one, a dark-skinned girl with blonde hair that was short and wavy.

"That guy is a monster… He killed Lillie without a shred of remorse!" said the fourth girl, a cat girl with short brown hair. "Thinking of it makes me angry! I'm going to make him pay for killing our friend!"

"Lillie's death is sad and all, but we should be more concerned about ourselves for now," said the red-haired girl. She picked up the black bag she just placed onto the ground. "All right, let's get moving. We need to keep a low profile now that we successfully robbed a bank and escaped a homici…"

Before she could finish speaking, something dropped down behind her, and she felt something cutting her across the neck. Her friends were horrified when her head fell off the body and onto the ground. The remaining girls looked and saw that her killer was a man with dark green hair dressed in black attire resembling that of a medieval soldier, and he even had a cape. Held in his hand was a sword, which he used for decapitating that girl earlier. The headless body fell to the ground.

"Why you?!" said the cat girl angrily as claws appeared on her fingers. "YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING ANNIE!" She cried in anger as she pounced at him.

The man simply stepped to the side and let her go past him, swinging his sword while doing so. The cat girl's right arm was sliced clean off just like that, and she fell onto the ground while screaming in pain. She was immediately silenced when the man plunged the sword through the top of her head and into the ground.

The remaining two girls were horrified beyond words, and the blue-haired one turned to run while screaming. The man turned to her and swung his sword, turning it into a segmented whip. The tip of the whip sword pierced the blue-haired girl from behind, and when the man yanked back his weapon, her spine was ripped right out of her body, and a couple of organs were attached to it. Needless to say, the girl fell dead on the ground immediately.

The dark-skinned girl was the only one left, and she was so horrified with what she saw that she fell to the ground, as her legs were trembling so much that she no longer had any strength to stand. She looked at the man with tearful eyes of fright as he approached her with a stern and intimidating look. She then bowed down in front of him over and over and said, "Please forgive me! I'm sorry for robbing the bank! Please spare me! Please!"

* * *

Not too long later, the dark-skinned girl was seen taken away into police custody, and the cleanup crew had also arrived to clean up the dead bodies.

The man who killed them was standing close to the police car and the truck belonging to the cleanup crew, watching them get the job done.

Within the alley, the workers were still cleaning up the bodies when one of them said, "Man… What a bloody mess! Did he have to kill them all?!"

"He has the authority to do so," another worker told him while putting the blue-haired girl's spine and organs into a black bag. "You know General Odin, one of the Espers of Justice, and his extreme ways of dealing with criminals?"

"Yeah," replied the previous worker. "What about it?"

"That guy… He trained under Odin and is supposedly his best and favorite student…" said the other worker.

The first worker widened his eyes in shock. "That explains things…!"

Back outside, the man was talking with the police about the things that happened when his smartphone sounded, so he walked away a bit to answer it after seeing who it was. "What is it, Byleth?" the man said to the caller.

"Bylet! What are you up to now?" said the caller referred to as Byleth, and the voice was that of a woman's.

"Nothing. Just finished up punishing evildoers and sending to hell, where they deserve, though one of them surrendered, so I spared her," replied the man whom the caller referred to as Bylet.

"Spared her, huh? Guess you do know how to show mercy after all," said the caller.

"Unlike my master, I believe in second chances, so long as they know when to surrender and admit their mistakes," replied Bylet. "Why did you call me anyway?"

"I'm not sure if Odin told you this already, but since he told me about it, I figured as I might as well pass on the message to you," replied Byleth. "He has a mission for you, and an important one at that."

"If it is his command, then I will obey," replied Bylet. "What is it?"

"Are you aware of the theft of the Dyna Stones and how it was used to set off an Endpoint?" Byleth said to him.

"Yes, I did hear about it," said Bylet. "The Smash Pros are the culprits of this."

"Indeed, and now the higher ups and the government are panicking. If all four Endpoints are set off within a week, it's the end of the world as we know it," Byleth said to him. "Soldiers have been dispatched to the remaining Endpoints to guard them, and you are chosen to guard the one on Piriodo."

"Is that so? Then I shall go there as soon as possible," Bylet said to her.

"Wish you luck! I'm sure with your strength, you should have no problem dealing with the Smash Pros. I heard they're really strong," said Byleth.

"It doesn't matter how strong they are. Evil has no might in the face of justice!" said Bylet in an intimidating tone.

"Well, do your best! I got a lesson to teach now, so see ya!" said Byleth, and the call ended.

* * *

Over on the other side of the phone, Byleth was revealed to be an attractive woman with long hair that was colored dark green. She wears the same attire as Bylet. In fact, she looks like a gender swapped version of him.

She walked up a wooden staircase to the top of a platform, and a group of soldiers were at the bottom in front of it. Also on the platform was a young woman with an orange ponytail dressed in prison clothing. She had a noose around her neck. In fact, they were all standing on a hanging platform. The woman had a face full of fear, sadness, and tears.

"All right, class is in session!" Byleth said to the soldiers with a cheerful face while clapping her hands a few times. "Today in execution class, I'm going to teach you about one of the most common forms of execution, hanging!"

She then told the soldiers the history of hanging used as capital punishment and how this form of execution works. "You're in luck today, because we have a criminal here who is in death row," Byleth said to them as she approached a lever next to the girl. "I will be using her as an example on how hanging is performed! Watch carefully!"

Without saying anything else, she pulled the lever. The part of the floor underneath the criminal girl opened, and she fell down. The noose tightened around her neck, and she gasp in pain for air while kicking her legs wildly in a futile attempt to free herself.

The soldiers watched her kick with looks of awe, and eventually the girl stopped kicking and became motionless while still suspended in air by her neck.

"How's that? Did you have fun watching the demonstration?" Byleth asked the soldiers with a cheerful face. "I hope you learned something today! All right, next up is the electric chair!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

We have quite a bit of info drop in this chapter. Indeed, Whitebeard from One Piece will be appearing in this story as one of the 5 Abominations, and if you've seen the preview for this story in Justice of Two Worlds, you'll know that another Abomination is going to appear. Please look forward to their appearances!

As this story's plot is based on One Piece: Film Z, the locations of Secon Island Piriodo are both taken from that movie as well.

With those out of the way, can we all agree that the biggest surprise of this chapter is the appearance of Byleth? Surely you did not expect him to show up in this story so soon after his announcement in the game, did you? Initially, I did not have plans to include him and decided to at most just name drop him, but after much consideration, I figured that I can put him into the story without altering the plot too much, so long as I don't give him an important role.

Both the male and female versions are used, with the male version called Bylet and the female version called Byleth. They have different names in the Japanese version, the male being called Bereto and the female being Beresu. When Romanized, Beresu would become Byleth, while Bereto would sound more like Bylet, which is how I decided on their names.

And let's talk about the way I portrayed them… Byleth doesn't have that much of a personality in his game, at least not a noteworthy one, so I figured that I have a bit of fun with their portrayals here and give them sadistic and murderous personalities as a result of training under Odin.

I could've given them typical "good guy" personalities, but that would be overused and uncreative, so I thought "why not make them evil without actually making them evil?"

Either way, I apologize if my portrayal of Byleth isn't your cup of tea, but what's done is done, so you'll have to deal with it.

And I did say this story contains gore, didn't I?


	4. The Arrival at Secon Island

I was away from home for a couple of days, hence the reason for the long wait for this chapter.

**Chapter 4  
Arrival at Secon Island**

* * *

After the military was done cleaning up Onett and helping the citizens the best they could there, several of them left, at least the high ranking ones. There were still some lower ranking soldiers hanging around, told by their superiors to stick around until they were given the permission to withdraw completely.

Meanwhile, the Smashers were getting ready to take off in the Final Destination to go to Secon Island in order to protect the Endpoint there from the Smash Pros.

These were the one who were going to go: Mario, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Ganondorf, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Mewtwo, Kirby, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Samus, Ridley, Marth, Dark Pit, R.O.B., Brawler, Gunner, Swordfighter, and Snake.

The Final Destination was hovering in the sky above Smash Mansion, while the Smashers were gathered together at the yard right below it. Master Hand was down there with them, saying to them, "Are you all ready? We better move out fast, because for all we know, Secon Island may indeed be the Smash Pros' next destination, and you know that the military can't go there, so it's up to us to protect the Endpoint there."

"Ready wheneva you are!" Mario told him.

"Just take us there already! I'm dying to beat up those bastards!" said Wario while punching his palm.

"Please be careful!" Peach said to the Smashers who were leaving, and the ones who were staying behind said the same.

"Don't worry; we'll be back safe and sound before you know it!" Link assured them. "This will be no different from all the times we saved the world!"

When Master Hand told them that they could set off now, the Smashers gathered closely together right underneath the Final Destination, as he had told them to do so. A beam of light suddenly came down right above them, and then they found themselves floating into the air.

Yoshi looked up and said, "It's just like alien abduction!"

"When did the Final Destination have this function?" asked Fox.

"I'm making upgrades to it every once in a while," Master Hand, who was floating up by himself alongside them, told him.

The bottom side of the giant floating platform had an opening in which the traction beam came out from, and when the Smashers were taken inside, the opening closed up. Inside the floating platform, the interior was much larger than then outside, which wasn't anything new to the Smashers, as they had been inside it before.

Ridley was new to this, however, but he didn't look as surprised as he should. "This thing uses fourth dimensional space technology, huh? We have that back in my world too, but it's not something you see every day. In fact, it's not available to the public."

"It's not available. I'm just talented enough to make something like this!" said Master Hand, sounding proud.

As the Smashers were spreading out to find places to hang out at until they reach their destination, Samus asked Ridley, "Is it all right for your two pals to be by themselves at home?"

"They'll be fine. They're not children," Ridley told them.

* * *

Currently at Ridley's apartment, Dark Samus and Piranha had invited over a bunch of people over to the place to throw a party. These people were neighbors and Ridley's co-workers at the anime store the pterodactyl-like creature works at.

Piranha was singing karaoke, while the audiences clapped and cheered. He was singing Only My Railgun, the first opening theme of the first season of the anime A Certain Scientific Railgun.

* * *

While the Smashers hung out in what was basically the living room of the Final Destination, they talked about among each other about their plan for when they arrive at Secon Island.

"So are we going to go up to Whitebeard and tell him everything?" suggested Kirby.

"I'm not-a sure about-a approaching someopne as powerful and dangerous as him…" said Mario nervously.

"But the people on that island like him, so he probably isn't that bad," said Yoshi.

"We still have to be careful and not get too casual around someone like him," Marth reminded him. "He's apparently a pirate, criminals of the sea, so it's not like he's a saint who would welcome anyone to him so easily. I suggest that we resolve this situation ourselves as much as possible. We wouldn't want the people there to be in panic from finding out about this."

"Not sure if it's possible to keep it a secret from Whitebeard, though…" said Captain Falcon. "I think he deserves the right to know what is happening to his island."

"Or maybe he'll find out about it himself one way or the other eventually," said Ganondorf.

Master Hand popped up in the room and said to them after overhearing their conversation, "You lot go and gather information while posing as tourists, and keep an eye on out on suspicious people who might be related to the Smash Pros. As for Whitebeard, I'll decide whether or not to tell him, so leave everything about him to me."

"If that's your suggestion, then let's go along with it," said Mewtwo, agreeing with that he heard.

* * *

It didn't take too long to arrive at Secon Island, as the Final Destination moved at a fast speed. However, the floating platform didn't simply stop over the island and let the Smashers land on it.

Instead, the platform landed at sea, some distance off the coast of the island. Due to who owns the island, Master Hand did not think it was a good idea to simply fly onto it without a warning. After all, it was a powerful pirate crew in charge of that place, and those people weren't exactly friendly folks you want to get on the bad side of.

The Smashers then arrived on shore via boats provided by Master Hand. Arriving at the harbor, the Smashers saw that the place was rather populated. Several people, some of them natives of the place and some tourists, were walking around with large smiles on their faces. Some were doing touring, some shopping, and some doing businesses.

"Wow! This place looks fun!" commented Yoshi.

"I wonder what sort of delicacy they have here," said Kirby as he began to drool.

"For an island ruled over by a pirate, this place sure is lively and cheerful," commented Samus.

"Well, they did say Whitebeard is actually a nice fellow who treats the people here well, so I guess there really is nothing to worry about," said Captain Falcon.

"Hey, you guys just arrived at this place?" someone called out to them. The Smashers turned to see a tanned, mustachioed man wearing a dark blue suit and a top hat. "If so, then welcome!"

"Hello, nice to meet-a you! We are here for a tour!" Mario cheerfully said to him. "I hope you don't-a mind!"

"As long as you come in peace, we don't mind!" the man cheerfully said to him in response. "Enjoy your time here and don't cause trouble! Our dad doesn't like it if you mess with his territory."

"Your dad?" said Fox curiously.

"Not literally, but that's what we call our captain, Whitebeard," the man told him. "You do realize that he owns this island, right?

"Yes, we do," replied Marth.

"Not trying to scare ya or anything," said the man. "You should know how dangerous he can be when you get on his bad side. But don't worry! He's also one of the nicest guys in the world! We Whitebeard Pirates are all nice folks! Don't let the thought of this scare ya and go enjoy to your fullest! I suggest the hot springs! They're all the rage in this place!"

"Thanks for the suggestion!" Captain Falcon happily said to him.

"Enjoy!" said the man as he began to leave. "My name's Vista, by the way." Then he left.

After he left, Link said to his comrades, "Well, what do we do first?"

"We need to look for the Endpoint," suggested Samus. "We don't know if the Smash Pros are here yet, but we have to beat them to that volcano before them and keep an eye on it."

"Is that the volcano we're looking for?" asked Brawler while pointing in a certain direction. The Smashers looked and saw a massive mountain located far in the distance, and it had a Hollywood-style sign on it that wrote _Kazanonsen_.

"Well, that's the only volcano I see," said Ridley.

"Judging by how they even set up a sign there, I assume that it is a place kept under watch and that we cannot go there so carelessly," said Captain Falcon. "We should look around for info first before heading there. Don't wanna get into trouble for trespassing…"

Samus then turned to Brawler and said, "By the way, did your voice sound different just now? I remember it sounding more… robotic…"

"Yes, Master Hand updated our vocal chords," said Brawler as he pointed at Gunner and Swordfighter with his thumb. "We know have the ability to mimic human voice perfectly and change it in various wells." His voice then became feminine-sounding. "We can even make ourselves sound like the opposite sex!"

"I always thought your original voices sounded creepy…" said Kirby. "No offense."

"I found it funny to listen to," said Yoshi.

"Either way, let's talk a walk around this place and see if we can find anything interesting," said Fox.

"How about we split up?" suggested Captain Falcon.

"That's usually a clichéd and overdone method of doing things, but at least we're not in a haunted mansion," said Link.

"At least one of us should try to gain access to the volcano," suggested Mewtwo. "I'll volunteer myself if no one is willing."

"Well, you can get there without anyone noticing you, so why not?" Ganondorf said to him.

So it was decided that they would split up to gather info and look for potential Smash Pro members in hiding. Mewtwo, as agreed on earlier, would head over to the Endpoint first.

* * *

Ganondorf, Bowser, Snake, and Ridley felt like grabbing something to eat and drink. After walking around the town for a bit with the help of a map, they came across a bar and decided to try out that place.

When they went inside, they saw that there were a lot of people, so much that it didn't look like there were any seats left. A waiter came up to them and said, "I'm sorry, customers, but we are all occupied at the moment. If you want to, you can either order take outs or wait here at the entrance until there are seats left. I apologize for the inconvenience…"

"What do you think?" Snake asked the others.

"Not like this is the only place to eat around here," said Ganondorf. "Let's go check out other places first."

"Good idea," said Bowser with a nod.

The four eventually came across another restaurant called LGBT Supreme. There was a sign there that said same-sex couples and transgender people could get 20% discount at the place.

The four then turned around and saw a food stall along the road that had some tables next to it. It wasn't exactly the cleanest-looking food stall, though there were still some people eating there.

They shifted their eyes to LGBT Supreme and stared at it for a few seconds, and then Snake pointed at the humble-looking stall and said, "We're all in agreement to eat there, right?" The others nodded.

"No way I'm hanging out in that kind of place!" said Bowser while pointing and looking at LGBT Supreme with a look of disgust.

* * *

Mario, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong were traveling together when they arrived at a relatively worn down building that had quite a bit of people heading inside of. They saw a sign outside that told them that this was a fight club where one could bet fights and even participate in them. "Sounds neat!" said Wario with interest.

"Eez something like-a theez even legal?" wondered Mario.

"I'm sure they have regulations and all," said Diddy. "Besides, I'm not surprised a place like this exists when this island is ruled by pirates. You know they are a rowdy bunch and all…"

"I'm interested to see what's in there!" said Donkey.

Mario was going to tell them that they should be gathering info and looking for the Smash Pros instead, but they didn't listen and instead went inside without him. Mario sighed before following them inside.

Inside, there were several people standing around and cheering for a fight that was currently underway in the center of the place. The Smashers made their way through the crowd until they could see who the fighters were. It was a Japanese dressed in a white karate gi and a blonde American in a red karate gi.

The two fighters were throwing powerful punches and kicks at each other. Both sides were equally skilled and showed no signs of advantage. The Smashers found themselves greatly invested in watching the fight, especially Wario, whose eyes were basically glittering with joy, as if he wanted to have a piece of the action.

The two fighters fought on for a couple more minutes, and then they backed away from each other while breathing heavily. "Looks like you've still got it, Ryu!" the American said to the Japanese.

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" the Japanese said to him. "I should be saying that to you, considering that you have a family and business to take care of and so shouldn't have much time to practice your fighting skills."

"Once you're mastered fighting, it becomes equivalent to breathing. There's no way I can ever forget it!" the man referred to as Ken said to him. "All right, I'm going serious now!"

The two then charged at each other to battle again. This time, Ken somehow generated fire from his punches and kicks. Even so, the man referred to as Ryu was able to block them without showing signs of getting burned.

"Wow! Look at that blonde guy!" said Diddy in awe. "How is he doing that?!"

"This is awesome!" commented an excited Donkey.

"They really are good!" said Mario.

"Yeah! Fight on! Beat up each other! Show me what you've got!" said Wario while punching the air over and over.

The crowd became wilder and wilder the more Ryu and Ken fought each other. Ken eventually shot a fireball out of his hand at Ryu, who sidestepped it and then rushed at him to hit him in the abdomen. However, Ken blocked it with his hand and also the punches that followed it with consecutive success.

Ken then kicked Ryu in the head and knocked him back some steps, but the latter easily recovered from it before shooting a blue energy ball from his hands at him. "Hadoken!"

Ken dodged it and then performed a spinning roundhouse kick that somehow propelled him through the air and towards Ryu. "Hurricane Kick!"

Ryu blocked it with his arm when Ken's leg came to him, and after shoving his opponent onto the floor, he delivered a jumping uppercut to his chin. "Shoryuken!"

Ken was knocked back into the air and fell onto the floor with a thud. The crowd went wild and cheered for Ryu, thinking that he won the fight. Ken got back up again, which made those rooting for him cheer.

"Not bad," said Ken while rubbing his chin.

"Think you can still go on?" Ryu asked him while in a fighting stance.

"How long have we been fighting? Ten minutes?" Ken asked him.

"Didn't keep track, though I'm sure it's been a while already," replied Ryu.

"Whatever, I'll throw the fight," said Ken while raising his arm and then sighing. "Getting a bit tired already…"

The referee then declared Ryu the winner, and the audience cheered loudly while clapping their hands for Ryu.

"Wow! That was an awesome fight!" exclaimed Diddy while clapping loudly.

"I agree!" said Donkey.

"You know… I have the feeling that I've seen that guy before…" said Wario while looking at Ryu and clapping his hands. "He looks so familiar…"

Ryu didn't particularly have a strong reaction to winning and seeing the people clapping for him. He looked around and noticed the Smashers. Seeing Wario, he said, "Wario! I did not expect to see you here!"

Wario was surprised to see him. "Huh? You know me?"

Ryu nodded while approaching him. "Indeed. We battled alongside each other against dinosaurs in that dinosaur theme park. Remember?"

Wario thought about it for a while, and then it dawned on him. "Oh yeah! No wonder you look so familiar!"

"I can never forget the people who I fought alongside of! It is good to see you again!" Ryu said to him.

"Ryu? I rememba da others saying that there wuz someone with theez name coming to our mansion once…" said Mario.

Ryu nodded. "Yes, I intended to visit your place after the incident at that theme park, but then I remembered I had other business to attend to and thus could not make it. You are the Smashers, right? I'm glad to finally meet you!"

"Your friends, eh?" said Ken as he came over to Ryu and the Smasher, and then he said to the latter, "Hi there! I'm Ken Masters! I think you might have heard of me!"

"Yeah, heard of you," Wario said to him while shaking his hand. "You almost always rank first place in American martial art tournaments!"

"Glad to know that I'm that famous!" said Ken happily.

"What brings you to this place?" Ryu asked the Smashers.

Mario knew that it was best that they do not tell him the truth, and just as he was wondering what to say, Wario said, "Who cares why we're here? Now that I'm in this particular place, I want to know where to sign up for a fight! I'm dying to get into one after seeing you fight!"

"Easy!" Ken said to him. "Just look for the registration desk, and he'll get you into a match in a jiffy! Registration fee is quite cheap, and you get back a large sum if you win!"

"Just my sort of thing!" said Wario while punching his palm.

Wario wasted no time in signing up for a fight, and in no time, he was called to the arena to face his opponent.

"He sure is fight happy, isn't he?" Diddy said while looking at Wario introducing himself to the crowd.

"He's always been like-a that," Mario told him.

"All right! Who's the unlucky guy who has to face me?" Wario said out loud. "Come out here and face me already! I'll be sure to give you a rotten day!"

There was suddenly a loud roar, and all eyes turned to a doorway at one side of the room and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes from the darkness within. "Oh, that guy," said Ken.

"I was wondering when it would be his turn," said Ryu.

The person within the doorway then rushed out and ran down the path leading to the arena. When he came to a stop, people saw that he was an anthropomorphic tiger with fire coming out from the front of his waist. The tiger let out a roar while stretching out his arms to the sides, and the audience cheered for him.

"Your opponent…" the referee said to Wario while pointing at the tiger, "…is the Pokemon known as Incineroar!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Ryu returns after a somewhat lengthy absence in Dino Panic, and he's here alongside Ken and Incineroar! Hope you look forward to more appearances from them and their roles in this story!

And if you're a One Piece fan, you'll recognize Vista as a character from that series, though he's a minor character. A few more One Piece characters, all from Whitebeard's crew, will show up, so please look forward to them!


	5. King of the Fighting Ring

I have previously said that I will not write any Marvel stories nor will I reference them. While I still will not write any stories starring anyone from Marvel, I will now reference Marvel-related stuff. However, don't always expect anything good from those references.

**Chapter 5  
King of the Fighting Ring**

* * *

Bowser, Ganondorf, Snake, and Ridley were still eating at the food stall they came across. Looking at the cook, Bowser gave him and thumbs up and said, "Delicious! You have my praise!"

"Glad you like it!" the cook happily said to him.

The Smashers resumed eating, and Bowser said while looking at LGBT Supreme that was across the street. "Would've been even more delicious if I don't have to look at that place…" he said with an annoyed look.

"The fact they even made a restaurant dedicated to this boggles me…" said Ganondorf, also sounding annoyed.

"Right! It should be illegal!" said Bowser. "Thanks goodness same-sex marriage is illegal in Eagleland! I can't imagine going outside and having to see men kissing men all the time…"

"We still got along well with Susanna, though," Ganondorf reminded him.

"It's not like he's actively hanging out with someone the same sex as him, if he even does that… He really only dresses up as the opposite sex and considers himself a woman, but no matter how I look at him, I can't see him as one…" said Bowser. "He is a nice guy, but he still creeps me out…"

Ridley then said, "Before I came to this world, I looked up various worlds to go to and came across one where the entire population is homosexual. Because of this, population is dwindling due to lack of reproduction."

"Seriously?! And the people there are okay with it?!" said Bowser in shock.

"They have a motto that goes like preferring to die gay than to live straight…" said Ridley.

"There really are all kinds of people out there in the universe…" said Snake in disbelief.

* * *

Back in the fighting arena, the crowd was going wild as Wario and Incineroar readied themselves for combat. "You can do it, Wario!" Diddy called out to the fat man.

"Show him what you've got!" Donkey said to him.

Wario glared at the tiger Pokemon and said, "You're going down, big cat! You're unlucky to have to face me first!" The Pokemon simply growled in response, and the fire in front of his waist also increased in intensity.

"Are you two ready? If so… then go!" said the referee as he swung down his arm in between them before backing off.

**BGM: Pokemon Sun/Moon Trainer Battle (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Wario and Incineroar wasted no time in charging at each other, and they clashed and began pushing each other back and forth as if they were sumo wrestling. The crowd cheered loudly for them as they did so.

Incineroar then picked up Wario by his hands and spun him in circles multiple times before hurling him away. Wario crashed into some of the crowd before hitting a wall, but he got back up instantly and rushed back to the arena while performing a shoulder bash.

Incineroar did not avoid it but instead intentionally took the hit in an attempt to tank it. Wario collided into him with a powerful force and pushed him across the place, despite the Pokemon planting his feet firmly against the floor.

The fire coming out of his waist suddenly burst out like an explosion, blasting Wario backwards. "What the heck?!" said the latter in shock.

Incineroar roared loudly as the fire died down a bit, and the he performed a running start before leaping at Wario with all four limbs sprawled out. Wario out of the way to avoid the body slamming attack. Wario then picked him up by the tail and slammed him onto the floor over and over before throwing him away.

Despite the slamming, Incineroar stood back up as if nothing happened. He roared before charging at Wario with his fist on fire, and the latter swung his fist and collided it with his opponent's, resulting in a fiery shockwave that caused the audiences to step back in surprise. They also felt the heat and sweated.

"Your friend is good!" Ken said to the Smashers.

"Don't underestimate-a Wario," Mario told him. "He's a natural born fighta! He's not someone who can be taken down easily. He's really tough!"

"I can tell that he indeed is strong, but you shouldn't underestimate Incineroar either," Ryu told him. "I took care of him when he was still a kitten and watched him grow up to what he is now, not to mention teaching him how to fight. However, even without teaching him, he still had fighting skills that were born from instinct."

"That's a Pokemon for ya," Mario told him. "They are all born to fight!"

Wario and Incineroar traded punches with each other violently. Though the latter was hitting Wario with fiery punches that should've killed a person with their temperatures, Wario was somehow in a good condition and sporting little to no injuries.

In the midst of taking the punches, Wario grabbed Incineroar's head and headbutted it as hard as he could, so much that the Pokemon cried in pain and took steps back. Wario then shoulder bashed him hard to send him flying back, but the latter came to a skidding stop and glared at him.

"Is that all you've not? Bring it on! I can still fight more!" said Wario while beckoning with his hand for him to come over.

Incineroar roared loudly before running at Wario, who attempted to punch him. Incineroar seemingly allowed himself to be hit in the chest, and when that happened, a burst of fire appeared from his body and blew Wario away. The stripes on the Pokemon's body began glowing.

"Looks like Incineroar is getting serious," said Ryu when he saw this. "Your friend better give it his all, or else he may lose."

Wario charged at Incineroar to hit him with a shoulder bash again, but this time, the latter countered it by punching him in the head above so hard that Wario face flat onto the floor, and then the tiger began pummeling him in the back over and over.

The audiences were starting to become shocked at how brutal Incineroar was, and the referee was thinking of stepping in to stop him before Wario was killed. However, Wario suddenly shot up while shouting loudly, much to everyone's surprise.

He punched Incineroar hard in the abdomen to make him slide back, and then he charged at the Pokemon. Both sides then punched and kicked each other nonstop intensely, showing no signs of backing down at all. The audiences were in awe at the intensity of the fight, so much that they were all silent and not cheering at all.

As both sides continued their battle, they began to show signs of fatigue from the constant punching and kicking. Yet, they refused to back down and kept on fighting the best they could.

Eventually, they stopped and backed away while breathing heavily. Both fighters were clearly wounded and bleeding all over. "This is… is… I don't know anymore…" said Diddy in awe.

"They're both equally strong!" commented Donkey.

"I can do this all day…" Wario said to Incineroar while raising his fists to fight again.

Incineroar roared angrily, and then his entire body burst into flames. The Pokemon then leaped high into the air and landed on a girder close to the ceiling, causing everyone to look up in surprise. The fire coming out from his body was making the girder glow and even melt.

"What's he doing?!" asked Mario in shock.

"He's going to use his ultimate move, but it's going to cause a large amount of damage!" said Ryu in shock.

"Should we stop him?" asked a worried and scared Diddy.

"Normally yes, but for situations like this, there's a pro who will handle it," Ken assured him. The former didn't look worried at all.

Wario pointed his fist at Incineroar and shouted, "C'mon, bring it! I'm not afraid of you!"

Incineroar let out another roar and then leaped off the girder with his limbs sprawled out and his whole body still on fire. Wario remained standing in place, thinking he can somehow counter it.

Both sides almost going to come in contact with each other when suddenly a large figure charged into them from the side and sent them flying. This cancelled out Incineroar's ultimate attack as well, so the Pokemon's body turned back to normal. The two fighters flew across the room and came to a stop against a wall and fell to the floor.

**BGM Ends**

Everyone looked at the person who interrupted their fight and saw that it was a large muscular man who was entirely made of diamond. "Who is he?!" asked Donkey in shock.

"One of the strongest men on this island and a high-ranking member of Whitebeard's pirate crew, Diamond Jozu," replied Ryu.

"He sort of runs this place, and if he does allow people to challenge him, he always wins," added Ken. "Nobody here has beaten him in a fight before!"

"Wow! He's that strong?!" said Diddy in awe.

Jozu changed his body back to normal flesh, and he said to Wario and Incineroar as those two were getting back up, "That's enough fight for the two of you! If I hadn't step in, you're going to wreck this place and endanger the lives of people, and the both of you might lose your lives as well. Don't get so reckless!"

"I didn't need your help! I could've stopped him!" Wario angrily said to him. Incineroar roared, as if trying to say that he could've finished off Wario if Jozu didn't interfered.

While the two contestants were arguing with Jozu, Mario asked Ken, "How does he turn into diamond? Eez he a metahuman?"

"Devil Fruit powers the last time I checked," Ken replied. "So yeah, you can call that a metahuman."

* * *

Samus, Link, and the Mii Fighters stumbled across a hot spring resort. Reading a sign there that one could simply go in there for the hot springs and not necessarily stay there for the night, Link asked Samus, "How about we go in there and take a dip? I've never been to the hot springs before!"

"We're on a mission here, so we should be doing something productive instead," Samus reminded him.

"I think it would be a good idea!" said Gunner.

"Agreed!" said Brawler.

"While I doth hit together about the importance of our mission, I doth regard it is still a good imagining to take time to unbend. Once thy minds, souls, and corporal agents are soothed, we shall be able to wot what deed to take next," said Swordfighter.

Samu and Link stared at the last Mii Fighter, and the latter said, "You still speak like that even with your new voice, don't you…?"

"This method of speaking is filled with class that most people shall ne'r understand. Prithee doth wot, alas, that I am 'i no way mocking thou or saying aught to underwhelm thy intelligence, yet I doth apologize if thou feel offended 'i any way," Swordfighter said to them.

"None taken," replied Samus. She didn't actually understand everything he said but still got a slight idea.

Link then asked Samus, "You want to go in there? Since these three want to, I'm going in with them as well."

Samu thought for a while and then said, "Fine, but only for a short while…"

The five then went inside the resort and approached the front desk. There was a large, muscular man with a face full of beard standing there, dressed in a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He was arguing with the lady at the front desk.

"I told you that must go into the male side!" the lady told him.

"And I told you that I am a woman! A trans woman!" the man angrily told him in a loud voice that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Sorry, you're not fooling with anyone with that look of yours!" the lady told him in frustration. "Even a trans woman try to look like an actual woman, but you don't look like one at all!"

"That's because I'm a tomboy!" the man told her. "I was born a man, but I want to be identified as a woman, a tomboy, hence the reason for my appearance!"

"Would it hurt you to at least shave?! What kind of woman has a beard?!" the lady said to him as she started to lose her patience.

"Beards are signs of manliness, so it makes sense that a tomboy like me would have a beard in order to look manly!" the man told her.

"Look, either you go to the male side of the hot spring or you leave this place! For all I know, you're just looking for an excuse to get a peep at the women's side!" the lady angrily told him.

"You transphobic scoundrel!" the man angrily said to her while slamming her desk. "I'm going to sue you and this whole place for mistreating trans people!"

Two guards then came over, grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the place, and he kept on shouting angrily at the woman, saying how she was an enemy to all transgendered people.

"What was that all about…?" said Brawler, confused.

"Like the front lady said, he's clearly just looking for an excuse to get into the female hot springs for a peep…" said Samus with an annoyed and even angry look. "I've heard and seen various methods men try to peek on women, but this is a new low!"

"I never get why people would want to become the opposite sex… The only reason I can think of is men wanting to ogle women's body without getting scolded because it's now their own…" said Link.

"They're freaks. That's all that you need to know," said Samus. "I may act like a guy often, but I still identify myself as a woman."

"Anyway, let's forget all that and head for the hot springs," Link told her.

* * *

Fox, Falco, and Captain Falcon were touring the town, and they were enjoying the sights so much that they forgot about their mission.

Stopping in front of a movie theater, they saw a poster for an upcoming movie called Predatory Birds, which is about a group of female vigilantes. Next to it was a poster for another upcoming movie called Black Widower, which is about a female assassin who kills women and leaving their husbands widowers.

"Remind me to watch Predatory Birds when it comes out," said Captain Falcon. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"I'm sure it'll be a great movie, since it's not afraid to enter the R-rated territory and try out different genres, while Marvel always likes to play it safe and remain formulaic!" said Falco.

Then a skinny, bespectacled guy with a bowl-shaped haircut, a buck tooth and an oversized runny nose showed up and said in an annoyingly high-pitched voice, "DC sucks! Marvel rules! You are morons for wanting to watch DC movies! You stink!" He also wore a black shirt that had the message _Captain Marvelous is my wife_.

When the three heard him, Falco said to him, "That's only because your big fat ugly mom works for Marvel, so an illegitimate son like you will eat up anything she farts out!"

Normally, one would expect the kind of response from the other person to be anger and frustration, followed by coming up with some sort of response or perhaps stomping off in rage. Instead, that guy dropped onto the ground and began flailing his limbs all over the place while crying like a baby. "WAAAAAAAAAAA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU MEANIE!"

Needless to say, his behavior attracted a large amount of attention. Even the Smashers were surprised by the way he was acting. "Look at this moron… They say Marvel fans are very defensive about their series, but this is something…" commented Falco.

* * *

Out at a sea and a considerable distance from Secon Island was a large pirate ship built in the likeliness of a whale.

The towering captain of the pirate crew Whitebeard was currently on board the ship, seated on a throne and being attended to by attractive women in nurse attires. Several of his men were on the deck, doing casual stuff like chatting and drinking.

Marco, one of his higher ranking crew members, approached him with a cheerful and relaxed look on his face and asked him, "What's the matter, pops? I can tell that you're not in the brightest of moods right now. Something the matter?"

"You sure know how to read me," Whitebeard said to him as the former smiled a bit.

"We've been together since forever, so it's obvious I would know you well!" Marco said to him.

"Gurarara! I expect nothing less from my son!" said Whitebeard. "Either way, it's true that something is bothering me a bit."

"What is it? Anything I can do to help?" Marco asked him.

"I've been sensing a certain person's presence… Or rather, a being…" said Whitebeard as his expression became more serious. "I just hope this doesn't bode anything bad for us…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Whitebeard finally makes his appearance, alongside Marco and Jozu! I hope you look forward to more appearances from them!

Susanna mentioned here is an OC from me you might remember if you've read my old stories. When the Smashers' mansion got destroyed and they are living at a place called 10 Lives Apartment, Susanna was one of their neighbors. He is a large, muscular man who wears a blonde wig and heavy makeup identifying himself as a woman, but pretty much nobody is able to take his gender identification seriously because of his masculine appearance, no matter how much effort he takes to make himself look like a woman.

Also, Mii Swordfighter speaks Old English. I managed to pull that off using a converter found online.


	6. The Battle Between Gods

**Chapter 6  
The Battle Between Gods**

* * *

Off the coast of Secon Island and underwater, away from the attention of everyone on the surface, a submarine sporting the emblem of the Smash Pros was seen swimming towards a hole on the rocky wall that was the underwater portion of the island.

Inside the submarine, Jay and Alpha Zero were seen piloting it. The submarine made its way through the long, winding passage of the cave interior. After a few minutes of traveling through the place, they came to an apparent dead end.

Alpha Zero pressed a button on the control panel. This caused the submarine to fire a thick missile with a drill for its head. The drill missile struck the rocky wall in front of it and began drilling into it until it disappeared from view completely.

"Good, we're moving out," said Jay before piloting the submarine to turn around and return back where it came from.

* * *

Through teleportation, Mewtwo was able to arrive at the Endpoint of Secon Island without anyone spotting him. He was at a point that was halfway up the volcano, which was releasing smoke.

Looking down the volcano, he saw that the town there wasn't far from the base. "If the volcano is to erupt, the town will undoubtedly be destroyed, especially when it's located so close to it," he thought.

Using his psychic powers, he tried to sense out anyone who was at the volcano, but there was no one at all. "Either the Smash Pros haven't arrived yet, or this island is not their next target," he thought after failing the sense the presence of anyone. "Whatever the case is, I must keep an eye on this place and make sure that nothing goes wrong. Surely my comrades are down there trying their best to find the enemies."

* * *

Somewhere in town, R.O.B., Captain Falcon, Falco, and Fox were traveling together as a group. They had stopped at a tourist center to gather information.

Looking out the window that showed the Endpoint in the distance, R.O.B. said to the lady at the front desk, "May I please inquire some information that may be of help regarding the volcano in the distance?"

"Why yes, that volcano is known as Kazanonsen, meaning Volcano Hot Spring," the lady told him while pointing her hand at said volcano. "It is one of the tourist hotspots of Secon Island and the main source of power for this island's hot springs."

"There's smoke coming out from the top of it… Is there any danger of it erupting?" Captain Falcon asked her.

"Fear not; the volcano is inactive, despite the smoke coming from it," the lady assured him. "Scientists have verified that it is indeed a dormant volcano that hasn't erupted in millenniums."

"What does it take to climb the volcano? Is one even allowed to climb it?" Fox asked her.

"Yes, you can indeed climb the volcano, but it is recommended that you be accompanied by experts, as scaling a volcano is dangerous," the lady told him. "Currently, our guides are unavailable, but if you want to, I can arrange for you one tomorrow afternoon."

"It's all right," Fox said to her. "We don't really have that idea in mind. I would like to know if there any penalties regarding climbing the volcano without permission and guides."

"Actually, there isn't anything preventing people from climbing the volcano by themselves, but it's not recommended unless you are confident in your climbing skills," the lady told him.

"Heh, it's gonna be a piece of cake for me!" boasted Falco. "I don't see how climbing up a steep slope can be hard."

"Ignore our friend," Captain Falcon told the lady. "He likes to make claims and rarely ever proving them."

* * *

Back underwater, the submarine of the two Smash Pro members finally made it back outside the cave.

Picking up the submarine's communication device, Jay said into it, "The Dyna Stone has been set, master. Shall we detonate it?"

"Detonate it," replied the voice of I Am from the other end. "This island shall be sacrificed for the good of the world."

Jay nodded before ending the communication and then took out a small remote with a single clichéd red button and pressed it.

While this was happening, something else was moving through the water at a moderately fast pace, and any sea life that saw it immediately swam away as if it was something dangerous that should not be interacted with.

* * *

Back in town, Kirby, Yoshi, Lucario, and Greninja were eating happily at an outdoor restaurant when all of a sudden, the volcano visible in the distance erupted, or rather, exploded.

Lava and fire didn't spew out from the top. Rather, it was like the entire volcano literally exploded.

Needless to say, this shocked everyone on the island, as nobody expected something like this to happen. Yoshi also spit out the food he was eating right into Greninja's face.

"The volcano…! It exploded!" said Lucario in shock, stating the obvious.

After wiping his mouth, Yoshi said, "How did it happen all of a sudden?!"

A large amount of lava shot out into the air nonstop at a fast speed, and in just a few seconds, a large amount of ash covered the sky above the town, blotting out the sun for the most part.

Fireballs shot out of the volcano and fell all the way to the town, and people began running for their lives to avoid the rain of fire that began destroying everything.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"HELP!"

"I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE!"

* * *

Captain Falcon's group rushed out of the tour center and looked around in panic and eventually at the erupting volcano. "Dang it! The Smash Pros beat us to it!" said Captain Falcon.

"Watch out!" cried out R.O.B. The Smashers saw a fireball falling in their direction, so they got out of the way fast. The fireball crashed onto the tour center, completely destroying it and setting ablaze the place it hit.

The Smashers were in shock at seeing the building's destruction, as they were still people in there when they ran out, meaning that those inside were surely killed.

"This is horrible…!" said Fox with widened eyes of horror.

"I thought Mewtwo was supposed to keep this from happening?! What was he doing?!" asked Falco.

Suddenly, something crashed down right in front of them, much to their surprise. They were even more surprised to see that it was Mewtwo, who was charred from head to toe but somehow still conscious. "Mewtwo! What happened?" Captain Falcon asked while approaching him.

"I did not expect this to happen…" said the Pokemon while standing back up. Yellow light then covered him, and in an instant, all the burnt parts of his body disappeared, thus making him look as good as new again. "The volcano exploded without a warning whatsoever…"

"Did you see anyone approaching it and setting off a Dyna Stone?" Fox asked him.

Mewtwo shook his head. "No, I did not see or sense any presence at the volcano at all. I do not know how this happened, though I may have some ideas…"

"We can talk about that later! We have to get out of here!" said Captain Falcon.

* * *

Mario's group rushed out of the fighting arena, which had several people pouring out of. "Mamamia! Da volcano really did erupt!" said Mario.

"We completely forgot about it!" said Diddy.

Ryu, Ken, and Incineroar also came out along with them. Looking at the erupting volcano, Ken said, "I thought that was a dormant volcano?!"

"It's those Smash Pros! They're the one behind this!" said Wario angrily, and what he said confused Ryu and Ken.

Jozu was also outside the building, looking at the volcano in shock. "This can't be possible! That volcano shouldn't erupt!" he said. "How can this happen?! Pops won't be happy about this!"

* * *

The people of the island ran for their lives towards the harbor, boarding the various boats and ships in a desperate attempt to escape the place. Because of this, the aquatic transports became crowded in no time and were in danger of sinking and tilting over. Some people even jumped into the water to swim away by themselves, as they were no longer thinking clearly.

As people were panicking and wondering what to do, the Final Destination suddenly docked itself as a nearby beach, much to the surprise of everyone. Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared on the surface, and the former called out loud to the people, "Get on board here! I'll take you out of here!"

All those who hadn't boarded boats yet immediately rushed over to the Final Destination and climbed up it. In the midst of the chaos, some of the Smashers managed to make it on.

"Do we have enough space for everyone?" Link asked Master Hand.

"We have more than enough space!" Master Hand told him.

"Hey you!" shouted a loud voice all of a sudden.

Everyone turned and was surprised to see the presence of a large ship with a whale-like design. "That's Whitebeard's ship!" someone among the crowd called out.

Everyone was shocked to see the owner of the island appearing from the deck. Whitebeard had a less than pleased look on his face when he saw what happened to the island and was also confused and curious about the large platform that the islanders were getting onto.

"Who are you and what you doing to the islanders?" Whitebeard asked in an intimidating voice.

"We're helping the people evacuate, obviously! If I don't do anything, then they will surely die!" replied Master Hand.

"You're not planning anything sinister, are you?" Whitebeard asked him.

"You can be sure that I did not somehow make the volcano explode, and what's the point of rescuing the islanders if I want it to erupt and kill everyone?" Master Hand asked him.

Marco, who was next to Whitebeard, said to his captain, "He seems honest about helping the people, pops. Maybe we should let him lend a hand."

"Good idea, but there are still much people on the island that needs helping," said Whitebeard, and the he looked at the volcano. "I can't believe it erupted… This isn't…"

Suddenly, there was the sound of splashing and the sight of water shooting up from the sea not too far away. Everyone turned and saw a large black mass rising out of the water, followed by a thick and long appendage of sorts.

It was Godzilla, another one of the 5 Abominations.

Needless to say, the presence of the towering monster slightly over 100 meters tall was more than enough to terrify everyone, and people began screaming and panicking.

"You've gotta be kidding me…!" said Link in disbelief.

"This is the worst possible moment…!" said Master Hand.

"I knew I sensed your presence, but I was hoping you wouldn't show yourself…" said Whitebeard with a nervous look.

All those still on dry land were horrified at the appearance of Godzilla, who wasn't far from where they were and could easily get to them in just a few steps, given his size.

The crowd found themselves with no direction to run to, as behind them, the lava and fire were destroying the town, and it was only a matter of time before the fiery disaster got to them, but there was no way to escape on the other side as well due to Godzilla getting in the way.

The giant monster brought his massive foot down onto the harbor. People ran in panic when they saw the foot coming down, but some were unfortunate enough to be trampled underneath. Some of them actually ran back in the direction of the town, only to be burned by the fire that suddenly burst in their direction due to fireballs hitting the ground.

Despite seeing the volcano erupting like crazy, Godzilla didn't seem to care and for some reason made his way up onto dry land. As he was doing so, he knocked over and destroyed the boats and ships that were in his way. Some of the people on board jumped overboard in time, but some remained on board and were destroyed alongside their rides.

"What is this guy doing here?!" asked Kirby in panic. At the same time, he was roasting a sausage on a stick using a nearby pile of fire.

Yoshi was doing the same thing next to him. "Do you think he looks fatter in person to you? Or did I remember things incorrectly?" Yoshi asked him.

For whatever reason, Godzilla swung his massive tail, sweeping it across the ground. In doing so, he wrecked several ships docked at the harbor, some of which had people on board, and also sent flying several people running around on the harbor. Many of them ended up flying into the burning town and were burned to death.

Those who were at a safe distance from Godzilla were shocked with what they saw. "That monster!" said Marco angrily. "How dare he make the situation worse than it already is!"

"Evacuate the island at once! Help as many as you can escape!" Whitebeard commanded his men. "I will deal with him!"

"Are you sure about this, pops?" Marco asked him in surprise.

"I'm the only one here strong enough to deal with him! Don't worry; I'm not doing to die here!" said Whitebeard. After getting a hold of his naginata, the Murakumogiri, he jumped off his ship and landed on the harbor before running in Godzilla's direction.

"That old man is crazy! He's going to get himself killed!" cried Diddy. Mario's group had managed to make it back onto the Final Destination alongside some townsfolks. Ryu, Ken, and Incineroar followed them to the same place.

"No, if there's anything here capable of defeating Godzilla, then it's him," Master Hand told him.

"I may not have seen him in action before, but I heard tales of his exploits," said Ryu. "Also, I sensed a powerful aura coming from him earlier, and honestly saying, I felt a strong chill running down my spine… He is undoubtedly strong!"

* * *

Samus had her power suit on and was firing energy blasts at Godzilla's massive leg, and Mewtwo fired dark energy balls. None of their attacks were doing anything to Godzilla nor did they even grab his attention.

"Warlock Devastator!" Ganondorf shouted he punched the air so hard that he created a giant boar made of purplish-black fire. The powerful-looking attack struck Godzilla in the thigh, but ultimately, it did nothing, and the monster didn't even seem to notice anything hitting him.

"None of our attacks are doing anything to him!" said Samus.

"Truly he is the king of monsters, one of the most powerful beings in the world!" said Mewtwo nervously. "I can sense that he is much more powerful than the last time we met him!"

Suddenly, the Smashers felt a powerful presence behind them that sent chills down their spines. They turned around to see an enraged Whitebeard there. "Out of the way, brats!" he said in an intimidating tone. "I will deal with that monster myself!"

"Um… I think we should do as he said…" said Link, who was trembling violently, as if death was just before his eyes. The other Smashers nodded, and then they got out of the way.

After everyone was cleared away, Whitebeard said to Godzilla, "I don't know why my island became like this or why you even came here in the first place, but if you are going to make things worse than it already is, then I shall show you know mercy! Nobody hurts my people and destroy my land and gets away with it!"

Cracks appeared underneath his feet as he said this, and the aura coming out of him was so strong that the air looked distorted. Some of the Smashers felt this and sweated nervously. "That haki… It's incredible!" said Ganondorf.

Stretching out his fist to one side, Whitebeard made cracks made of white, glowing cracks appear in the air. He then punched the air hard to send forth a shockwave that traveled towards Godzilla.

The monster was struck in the side of the waist. Despite the size of the attack being small compared to the monster's towering size, Godzilla felt pain when he got hit and almost fell over to the side. He roared in pain as he tried to maintain his balance, and after doing so, he turned to look at Whitebeard.

Both sides glared at each other. Godzilla knew well who it was that attacked him. Despite the size difference, the monster knew that the tiny opponent before him was not one to be estimated.

"So you've finally noticed me, eh? C'mon! I'm going to teach you a lesson about trespassing!" Whitebeard shouted at him.

Godzilla knew better than to underestimate his opponent. The giant monster did not hesitate at all to charge up energy in his body, which caused his dorsal spines to glow with blue light. He then fired a massive whitish-blue beam out of his mouth at Whitebeard.

Acting quick, Whitebeard punched the air to unleash another shockwave. Both attacks collided with each other and resulted in a powerful explosion of wind and energy that caused waves to be formed on the water. The ships that were still present were tossed to and fro so violently that they almost sank. Even the people on board nearly got thrown overboard.

The Final Destination was tossed around violently by the waves as well, and those still on the surface held on for dear life. "What power!" cried Ridley.

"Did you see that?! That old man easily cancelled out Godzilla's giant beam attack!" said Diddy in awe.

"We have to get out of here!" Master Hand told everyone. "None of us are going to last long if we keep on staying here and watch them fight! This is not a battle between monsters, but a battle between gods, and you don't want to get caught in it!"

By now, the Smashers had all boarded the Final Destination. The last of surviving islanders had all gotten aboard whatever ship and boat they could put their feet onto, and then everyone evacuated the island. The Final Destination took off into the air.

As they left, they continued to watch in awe at the battle between Whitebeard and Godzilla.

The giant monster slammed down his tail onto Whitebeard. Holding up his naginata, the powerful pirate captain was able to block the attack that would've normally crushed anyone, yet he was able to retain his footing. However, the impact was so powerful that a shockwave was released, rocking the waves greatly. Fortunately, the ships didn't tilt over.

More than anyone else, the Whitebeard Pirates were greatly worried about their captain as their ship sailed farther and farther from the island. "We can't just leave pops there!" said one pirate.

"Don't worry; he's not the strongest man in the world for nothing!" Marco reminded him. "He will definitely make it out of this alive, and we definitely won't be leaving him behind!"

After Godzilla raised his tail, Whitebeard rushed at one of his legs at a fast speed and slammed his fist into it hard. Godzilla felt a powerful vibration that traveled up his legs and into the rest of his body. It was a painful feeling that actually made him feel like his innards were getting destroyed. The monster took several steps back into the burning town, though the fire and lava did not annoy him even the slightest.

Whitebeard watched as the entire island got demolished by the still erupting volcano. "What a pity… I was thinking of coming to take a dip at the hot springs today, tomorrow, and the days after…" he said in his head. "Looks like I'll have to find some another place to do that now…"

Godzilla came forward and attempted to crush him underfoot, but the latter jumped back. The monster's stomping created an energy shockwave that would've blown away Whitebeard if the latter didn't plant his naginata into the ground firmly.

Whitebeard then leaped high into the air towards Godzilla with his fist pulled back, and Godzilla also formed his hand into a fist and got ready to throw a punch at him as he ascended towards him.

Their fists collided, resulting in a powerful shockwave that could be felt several miles away.

That day, almost everyone in the world felt the ground shaking slightly…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

There you have it! The battle between Whitebeard and Godzilla! I hope you enjoyed what little there is of the battle between them in this chapter!

Previously, I had said that Godzilla's design in my series is based off the one in Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, but is 100 meters tall instead of 55. I'd like to imagine that Godzilla's appearance had changed as time went by due to absorbing radiation, so now he's taller than before and also resembles the Monsterverse version more, hence the reason Yoshi brought up Godzilla looking fatter than before.


	7. Queer

**Note: I am against homosexuality and transsexuals.**

**Chapter 7  
Queer**

* * *

The Final Destination was currently flying through the air after having escaped Secon Island due to the Endpoint of that island erupting and also because of the appearance of Godzilla.

Asides from the Smashers, they were also carrying some civilians from the island.

Master Hand was in the navigation room of the Final Destination alongside some Alloys when Mario approached him and asked, "Where are you going to take da people to?"

Master Hand was watching the news on a screen when Mario asked him this. The news was talking about how the volcano on Secon Island erupted not too long ago. Said reporter was a woman with red tentacle-like hair.

"I'm thinking of taking them to Inkopolis," Master Hand told him without looking away from the screen. "It's the closest civilization to Secon Island, and the folks there already caught wind of what happened, as you can see."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Mario.

The news then changed to a different one. "A few hours ago, one of the producers for the video game Pokemon Sword and Pokemon Shield had been killed," said the reporter. "He exited his house when suddenly a man in his early 20s ran up to him and shot him in the head with a gun. The culprit, rather than running away, immediately broke down into dancing while singing a song loudly and happily. Here is a footage captured by a passerby."

The footage showed the killer, a guy with curly orange head wearing a red cap, breakdancing next to the corpse while singing, "I want to be the very best! Like no one ever was!"

Mario and Master Hand watched the news with disturbed expressions. "Things really are a mess…" said Mario.

"I know, right...?" said Master Hand in response.

* * *

In another part of the Final Destination, within a living room-like area, the escaped civilians were all gathered there, trying to calm down after going through such a shocking experience.

Alloys were there, proving them with needs such as food and water. Some of the Smashers were there as well, helping out in whatever way they can.

Link and Captain Falcon were standing on one side of the room, and the latter said, "Can't believe we let this happened… We were supposed to keep the volcano from erupting…"

"According to Mewtwo, he did not see anyone approaching the volcano at all, and it exploded out of the blue with no warning beforehand whatsoever," said Captain Falcon. "He theorized that the culprit must've detonated the Dyna Stone from underground."

"If that is the case, then the Smash Pros are smarter and more dangerous than we thought…" said Link.

"Indeed," said Captain Falcon with a nod. "We can't approach them with a simple mindset…"

Yoshi was helping the Alloys distribute needs to the people. He walked up to a large man with a bushy beard and handed him a piece of bread. "It's not much, sir, but I hope you have your fill anyway," the dinosaur said to him with a smile.

The man glared at him response, confusing him, and then the former said, "I am a woman!"

"Um… Sorry? But you look like a man…" said Yoshi.

"I am a trans woman! Trans women are real women too! I am a bona fide woman! I am tired of people referring to me as a man! This has happened so many times that I am sick of it!" said the man angrily. His shouting grabbed everyone's attention.

"What's the commotion over there?" asked Bowser as he approached the two.

Yoshi said to the turtle, "This guy feels offended that I called him 'sir…'"

Bowser looked at the man and said, "And what's wrong with that? Would you prefer to be referred to as 'lad?'"

"I said just now I am a woman!" the man said to him angrily. "It's disrespectful to refer to people by their wrong gender!"

"I'm sorry, but what part of you look like a woman?" Bowser asked him.

"I am a tomboy, which is why I maintained my masculine appearance, but despite this, I am a woman at heart and want to be identified as one! I have thrown away my life as a man!" the man said to him.

Bowser laughed when he heard this. "Haha! That's a good joke! I know a guy who makes a more convincing woman than you, despite his build! You're either telling me the greatest joke in the world, or you're a moron with gender confusion!"

"I am not gender confused! While it is true that I am born a man, I have chosen to throw away my identity as one and choose to be a woman instead, but because I have a tomboyish personality, I have chosen to maintain a manly appearance, but this does not mean I am identifying myself as a man!" the man said to him.

"Let me get this straight," Bowser said to him. "You are a born a man, wants to be identified as a woman, but you decide to leave you beard on because you want to be a manly woman, yet you still want to be called a woman despite your overly manly appearance. Something tells me you're not right in the head…"

"I am perfectly right in the head! What you are saying is very offensive to all trans people!" the man angrily said to him. "You talk like trans are not right in the head!"

"Of course they are not right in the head!" Bowser said to him. "Who in the right mind would want to be identified as the gender they are not born with? A normal person would be perfectly fine with his or her own gender! Only a mentally challenged person would want to become the other gender! Trans people! Homosexuals! Anyone with those beliefs are not normal and mentally ill!"

"You transphobic and homophobic scoundrel!" the man angrily said to him.

Suddenly, some people stepped forward with looks of anger. One of them, a bald guy with feminine makeup and wearing a green dress, said to Bowser, "What do you have against trans people?! You trying to pick a fight?"

A buff man with a brown flat top haircut who was hugging younger-looking man with neatly-trimmed blonde hair said to Bowser, "Why do you straight people always have to criticize us and say we are mentally ill? That's rude and mean!"

"Yeah! What is wrong with same sex love? There is nobody in this world that I love more than my beloved Charlie?" the younger man said.

"I love you too, Fred!" said the buff man as he turned to look at the younger man with lovey-dovey eyes.

"It's wrong, disgusting, unnatural, sinful!" said Bowser angrily. "Living things are supposed to be paired by opposite sexes, not same sex! That's the way things are since the beginning! Homosexual thoughts are not normal and should not even exist! Such a mindset is a disgrace to a world!"

"How dare you discriminate people like us?!" the "tomboy trans" angrily said to him. Without thinking twice, he threw a punch at Bowser, but the latter easily caught his fist.

"Resorting to violence, huh? Well, then don't blame me for hitting back!" said Bowser before punching the man in the face, knocking him into a wall. Everyone was shocked at what he did. "Is that all you've go? If you call yourself a man, or tomboy, then fight like one!"

"Um… Was that necessary…?" asked Yoshi.

"That was going too far!" Link said to Bowser as he walked up to the turtle. "I agree that transsexual people and homosexuals are… abnormal, but that doesn't mean you have to get into an argument with them!"

"Why do people always hate on us?!" said the bald guy in a dress in a girly voice while shaking his hips in a girly manner.

"People are always against the love we have for each other, Charlie," the young man said as he embraced the buff man.

"Worry not, my love! No one can ruin our inseparable love!" the buff man said to him as he hugged back tightly."

Suddenly, Link sensed impending danger. Acting quick, he pushed Bowser out of the way before whipping out his shield in front of himself just in time to block a bullet that flew towards him. Everyone turned to the source of the bullet in shock and saw that it came from the gun of the guy Bowser punched just now.

With a face of shock and anger, Bowser said, "You're really asking for it, aren't you?"

"I will not stand for such disrespect towards the LGBT community!" said the man with a voice filled with rage. "You straight people think you're so righteous and all! You never stop to think about our feelings and call us freaks!"

"Of course you are! Same sex relationships and wanting to become the other sex are messed up and unnatural!" said Bowser angrily while pointing at him. "People with the right mind would find such disgusting things to be acceptable! You only have yourself to blame if people get freaked out by your behavior!"

The man screamed in anger before firing from his gun again, and most of the people in the room screamed while ducking down. Link once again got in front of Bowser to block the bullets for him.

Ken suddenly grabbed the man's hand and said to him, "All right, that's enough! Personally, I don't care much about the whole trans and homosexual thing, but you're not doing anything to improve your image! If you're going to continue with your act of violence, then…"

The man angrily screamed into his face before attempting to shoot him, but the latter easily swatted the gun out of his hand before knocking him onto the floor with the back of his fist. "All right, you were asking for it!" Ken said to him in frustration.

Suddenly, the whole place shook violently, much to everyone's surprise. "What the heck?!" said Link in surprise.

At the same time, a loud siren sounded, and Yoshi asked, "Are… Are we under attack?!"

* * *

In the navigation room, Master Hand, Mario, and the Alloys were watching the screen, which was now showing what was happening outside the Final Destination. They saw the Smash Pro's airship flying after them and bombing the floating platform with missiles.

"Yhaldfjhaljdsfcnajvba!" said a red Alloy in panic.

"Yes, I can see that we are under attack! How dare they?!" said Master Hand.

The airship fired missiles that curved in various directions in order to hit the Final Destination in various locations. Every time the platform got hit, the interior shook, shocking everyone.

"Damage report!" Master Hand said out loud.

"Augadofnakdadjkalf!" a green Alloy said to him in panic while looking at a computer screen that showed where the Final Destination got hit.

"Darn it! The engine is damaged?!" said Master Hand in response in shock. "Quick! Patch up that part quick! We won't be able to stay airborne if this keeps up!"

"How about da enemies?!" Mario asked him.

"Obviously, we have to deal with them!" Master Hand told him. "Tell the others about it quick! Get rid of the enemies as soon as possible! I need to stay here to check on status and fix the engine myself if necessary!"

Mario nodded before rushing out of the room.

* * *

Outside, the airship continued to bombard the Final Destination with platforms. The bottom part of the platform was the most vulnerable and was already releasing smoke from getting hit by the missiles.

The door opened on a certain part of the platform's surface, and then some of the Smashers came out. Looking at the airship, Bowser shouted, "Hey you! You think you can get away with shooting us?! Come out here and fight like a man if you dare!"

"Yeah! Ya scared that you're gonna get beaten up by us if you face us yourself? Ha! This only proves I'm a better fighter than you already!" taunted Wario.

As if responding to Wario, a hatch on the airship opened, and small flying platforms with glass domes flew out and towards the Final Destination. Inside each of the glass domes were people, coming in various species and in both sexes. The glass domes opened, and those people jumped onto the Final Destination, looking ready to fight.

"Sending out the small fries, huh?" said Dark Pit as he readied his twin blades. "They're really underestimating us!"

"Regardless of whoever they sent, they're going to regret messing with us!" said Ganondorf while cracking his fist.

"We have orders from I Am to take you down, for he sees you as a threat to his plans," said one of the lackeys, an anthropomorphic wolf with an eyepatch.

"Then why doesn't he come and take on us by himself?" Falco asked him. "He should know better than to send incompetent servants to do the job!"

"Your arrogance shall be your downfall," said an attractive woman with long, spiky pink hair.

"Is that to say you aren't arrogant? Ha! You're making me laugh!" said Bowser.

"You shall witness the power of us Smash Pros. We shall change this world for the better, and all those who oppose us must not be allowed to live!" said the wolf.

"Then bring it!" said Ridley as he got into fighting stance.

Both sides then charged at each other and began fighting. While the battle was mostly one-sided, being in favor of the Smashers, some of the Smash Pros were still able to hold their own to some extent.

As both sides continued to fight, another person came out of the airship using a flying platform as well and landed on the Final Destination. Donkey saw who it was and was surprised. It was Alpha Zero.

"You again!" said the gorilla, and he sounded angry. "I'm going to defeat you this time!"

"Know your place, weakling," Alpha Zero said to him in an arrogant tone. "What makes you think you can fare any better this time when you couldn't the first time?"

"I'm going to defeat you for real this time!" said Donkey Kong angrily as he charged at Alpha Zero. The gorilla curled up and rolled at him, but Alpha Zero stepped out of the way.

Donkey immediately uncurled afterwards and jumped at the red squirrel to punch him, but the latter dodged it once again. Donkey kept on throwing punches at him, only to miss every single time.

"I told you already that you are weak," Alpha Zero said to him as he continued to dodge. With a quick movement, the red squirrel pulled out a whip and struck Donkey so fast that the gorilla never had the chance to see what was coming until he flew back from the powerful strike.

"Don't you dare hurt Donkey!" Diddy angrily said as he pointed a pair of wooden guns at Alpha Zero and fired peanuts rapidly at him. The spider monkey currently had a jet pack on his back as well.

"Pathetic," said Alpha Zero as he spun his whip like a fan to destroy the edible projectiles.

Charizard suddenly appeared behind Alpha Zero and swung his claws at him. The latter sensed him approaching and moved out of the way in time. The Pokemon then breathed a stream of fire at him, but the latter disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the air above him, hitting him in the head with a dive kick.

That wasn't enough to knock out Charizard, however. The Pokemon roared while shaking his head to shake off Alpha Zero, and then he charged at him and swung his claws, only to miss again when the red squirrel moved away using a fast sliding movement.

The moment Alpha Zero came to a stop, Donkey tossed himself at him, and they both ended up flying off the Final Destination. "DONKEY!" Diddy gasped in shock.

Donkey and Alpha Zero fell through the air while struggling against each other. The latter was trying to break out of the gorilla's grasp so that he could perform midair jumps to get to safety, but the latter refused to let go and even punched him in the face over and over.

Above the two, Diddy and Charizard were flying towards them as fast as they could, the former using his jet pack to do so. Diddy grabbed onto Donkey's back. "I got you! Let go of him, Donkey!"

However, Alpha Zero grabbed hold of Donkey this time, not letting him go, so Diddy ended up getting dragged along.

Charizard tried to grab them all at once, but the trio struggled with each other so intensely that they began spinning in circles, which left the Pokemon with no proper way of grabbing them.

Down below, the sight of a city had appeared, and they would crash into it sooner or later.

Diddy was able to increase the power of his jetpack while spinning, hoping that this would get them out of danger. As they fell closer and closer to the city, the increased power of the jetpack caused them to curve into the air slightly.

By now, the citizens of the city saw them falling and were surprised. The citizens mainly consisted of people with hairstyles that resembles squid and octopus' tentacles.

The trio eventually crashed into the side of a building and then fell straight down onto a van, partially crushing it, much to the shock of the citizens.

Donkey and Diddy finally freed themselves from Alpha Zero and rolled down onto the pavement. Though they survived the fall from Final Destination, the landing still brought pain to them.

Despite this, Donkey and Diddy were still able to stand up. They groaned in pain while looking around to see where they had landed. All around them were towering buildings with large amount of advertisement billboards on them, and the citizens were as previously mentioned.

"What is this place?" wondered Diddy.

Alpha Zero then stood up and glared at the two primates. "Do not get so full of yourself, mortals!" he said to them in a frustrated and intimidating tone. "You will die for mistreating a god like me!"

Donkey and Diddy got into fighting stances, and behind them, Charizard landed and got ready to fight as well. "You're the one who shouldn't be so full of yourself!" Diddy angrily said to him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. vs Alpha Zero

I typed almost the entirety of this chapter on my phone because I was away from home and didn't want to wait until I get back, so I apologize if certain things look rushed and incomplete due to cutting corners, as typing on a phone isn't easy...

**Chapter 8**

**vs. Alpha Zero**

* * *

When Donkey, Diddy, Charizard, and Alpha Zero crash landed in the middle of a bustling metropolis, its inhabitants consisting mostly of people with tentacle-like hairs were shocked, and many gathered around those four to see what was going on.

Donkey, Diddy, and Charizard glared at Alpha Zero, who was still on top of the destroyed van, ready to take on him. The squirrel perform the first move, jumping at them at a fast speed and attacking with a dive kick.

The three jumped back to avoid getting hit, and then Donkey lunged at him and swung his fist, to which Alpha Zero responded by ducking down and then hitting him in the chin with an uppercut. Donkey flew back a bit from the hit, and before he could fully recover, Alpha Zero slid into him and jabbed him hard in the body rapidly hard, ending things with a roundhouse kick that knocked him to the side.

Charizard charged at Alpha Zero and attempted to hit him with his claws, but the latter dodged it and then grabbed his arm before slamming him onto the pavement hard.

From the side, Diddy used his guns to fire peanuts at him. Alpha Zero easily dodged it and then slid towards him at a blinding speed, kicking him square in the face before he could realize what was going on. Diddy flew back into a traffic light so hard that it got bent.

Donkey angrily ran at Alpha Zero and slammed down his hands, only to miss and hit the pavement instead. The gorilla proceeded to close in on Alpha Zero while throwing punches nonstop, but none of them hit at all. With a quick swing of his hand, Alpha Zero was able to hit Donkey in the neck with the side of his hand, and that alone was able to stop what the latter was doing and take steps back in pain.

Alpha Zero was about to go in for the kill when suddenly Charizard crashed into him from the side. The Pokemon slammed him onto the pavement hard by the neck and attempted to crush it against with his hands, but Alpha Zero grabbed his arm and easily bent it in an unnatural way, bringing great pain to him. Alpha Zero shoved Charizard away and then dashed at him, striking him constantly all over the body with jabs and kicks, not giving him a chance to fight back at all.

The final hit sent Charizard flying back a bit, and then Alpha Zero pulled out and threw nails at him. Moving fast, Donkey rushed in between them both with a manhole cover to use it to block the nails. He then leaped at Alpha Zero while holding the cover over his head to bash him with it.

However, Alpha Zero caught the cover, stopping it in its track almost completely and then managed to slam Donkey onto the pavement. Alpha Zero flung the cover aside after that rather than using it on the fallen gorilla.

Picking up Donkey after that, he flung the gorilla into the air before running towards him, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared above the gorilla to hit him with a dive kick. Donkey was unable to defend himself in time and was kicked onto the pavement.

Bouncing off the gorilla, Alpha Zero pulled out his whip and caught him by the neck before landing, and then he used his whip to pick up and swing Donkey around in circles several times. When the whip let go of Donkey, he was sent crashing into an electronics store's window.

Charizard then flew straight at Alpha Zero at a fast speed with his whole body on fire. The latter actually failed to dodge it in time and was knocked back. However, Charizard fell back with his head in pain afterwards, recoil as a result of using Flare Blitz.

Despite getting hit full on, Alpha Zero did not seem to be harmed too much by the attack. He took out a threw nails at the Pokemon, who wasn't able to escape fully and had his left wing stabbed by the nails, so he cried in pain.

Diddy shouted angrily as he ran towards Alpha Zero while firing from his guns rapidly. Alpha Zero stepped out of the way and then slid towards him with a fast speed, trying to hit him with a hand jab. Diddy managed to jump over the attack, only to get caught by his whip afterwards and then get slammed onto the pavement.

While Diddy was still bound and on the pavement, Alpha Zero attempted to stab him using his hand until he was interrupted by Donkey angrily running towards him on all fours.

Donkey roared loudly and as he jumped at Alpha Zero with his hands over his head and then swung them down like a hammer to hit him. The squirrel held up one arm and somehow managed to block the attack just like that, but the pavement underneath him cracked a bit due to the powerful force of the hit.

Donkey then threw punches rapidly at Alpha Zero, who fought back with super fast hand jabs that both nullified the gorilla's punches and hit him. Alpha Zero himself also got hit a few times but seemingly shrugged off the pain.

The intense battle all this time caused collateral damage to their surroundings, but nobody actually got hurt so far. The squid-like citizens were in awe at what they were witnessing and also confused about what was happening.

Donkey eventually stepped back from Alpha Zero, who then threw nails at him. Donkey dodged it, and the nails kept flying until they hit a squid-like bystander with green hair in the chest. He fell down on his back with a look of pain and horror, and onlookers were shocked.

Donkey saw this and was equally horrified, even feeling responsible for that happening. He turned to Alpha Zero and angrily said to him, "Leave civilians out of this!"

"You only have yourself to blame for dodging my attack in the first place," the squirrel said in response.

Enraged, Donkey charged at him, and at the same time, Charizard and Diddy also charged at Alpha Zero. Despite all three of them ganging up on him together, Alpha Zero was able hold up by himself with no problem, even if he got hit a few times.

He struck back as well, and if anything, it was the Smashers who were having a hard time against him.

Grabbing Charizard by the neck, he swung the Pokemon into Diddy, sending them both away. Without turning around, he thrust his elbow backwards, hitting Donkey hard in the abdomen and knocking him back.

Donkey fell on his back and sat up while groaning in pain. "How is he so strong?! The three of us can't lay a hand on him at all!" he thought.

Despite this, Donkey refused to back down and so stood back up for another attempt.

"Know your limits before a god," Alpha Zero said to him. "With your current power, you will never be able to defeat me, much less defeat I Am."

"You better not underestimate us Smashers," Donkey told him angrily. "We have defeated powerful foes before, so you won't be any different!"

"A common misbelief among those who have done great things, thinking they are capable of anything just because they accomplished something special in the past."

Donkey ran at him with a look of rage, and Alpha Zero didn't run at all. Donkey was close to him and about to crush his head with his massive hands when he suddenly felt a sharp and unbearable pain in his chest.

Alpha Zero had stabbed him in the chest using his hands. Blood burst out of the wound created as Donkey fell back, gasping for air while coughing out a large amount of blood.

Onlookers were horrified at what they saw and screamed in terror, but none were as horrified as Diddy and Charizard. "DONKEY! NOOOO!" cried Diddy.

"The difference between us is too big. Mortals like you can never hope to defeat a god," Alpha Zero said to him. "Now allow me to end your suffering."

He was going to give Donkey the finishing blow when suddenly a female voice called out to him, saying, "Halt your actions at once!"

Everyone turned to look at the source and saw a group of "squid people" armed with what appears to be water guns standing there. The one who spoke was the apparent leader, a girl with orange hair. "I don't know who you people are, but you caused any trouble here and even attempted to take someone's life! We are the law enforcers of Inkopolis, the New Squidbeak Splatoon, and we will not tolerate acts of injustice here!"

"Gods do not have to follow the laws of mortals. We create laws for people to follow, not follow them," Alpha Zero said to him.

"Someone has a god complex..." said a male squid person along the group.

"Surrender yourself now, and we will not harm you!" the orange-haired squid said to the squirrel.

"I told you that a god does not need to follow laws," Alpha Zero said to them. He then took out nails and threw them, doing all this at such a speed that the squid people, known as Inklings, never saw what was coming. The orange Inkling was shocked when some of her team members were stabbed in their necks by the super fast nails and pretty much died on spot.

This was enough to enrage her and give order for the others to open fire, and the Inklings fired bursts of paint from their guns.

Despite the seemingly harmless projectiles, Alpha Zero still dodged them by sliding around, and towards his attackers. He got up to one of the Inklings and stabbed her through the chest with his hand. He then turned to the orange leader at the side and tried to use the same move to kill her, but she swiftly jumped out of the way.

She continued to fire at Alpha Zero, but despite the close range between them, he was still able to dodge it. He attempted several times to hit her, but she was able to dodge swiftly.

In the midst of dodging his hand jabs, the orange Inkling took out and swung a paint roller at him. Alpha Zero managed to block it with his arm. Paint splashed everywhere as a result, some of them getting into Alpha Zero's face and hindering his vision.

He was acts taken off guard by this, and in this split second, the orange Inkling fired at point blank at his body, blasting him back with a burst of orange ink. Alpha Zero flew back some distance before hitting a car, and his clothes were shown to be torn at the front from the attack.

"I have you pinned down!" the Inkling said to him. "Outsiders tend to not realize the power of the ink we fire at! If we want to, we can make them as lethal as real bullets!"

Alpha Zero was able to stand back up, even though that attack looks like it should've injured him to the point of being unable to do so.

Before he could make a move, Donkey suddenly lunged at him from the side and slammed his head against the car door, much to the Inkling's surprise.

Diddy and Charizard were at the side with looks of shock. "Donkey!" cried the former. "Don't push yourself! You're too hurt to keep on moving!"

Despite his serious injury, the gorilla was filled with so much rage for Alpha Zero that he didn't let it hold him down. He slammed Alpha Zero's head against the car over and over brutally, to the point the car was getting ruined.

With a frustrated look, a first so far for him, Alpha Zero removed himself from Donkey and then forced the latter into the same situation as he was in earlier, slamming his head against the car. Alpha Zero then kicked Donkey against the car so hard that the latter was pushed backwards along by the gorilla.

When Donkey came to a stop, he lifted the car over his head and threw it at Alpha Zero, who avoided by disappearing in a puff of smoke. He reappeared before Donkey and was going to stab him with his hand, but Donkey managed to catch his arm and then pulled him forward to headbutt him hard in the head.

Alpha Zero was knocked back quite a distance. He then took out a handful of nails to throw at the gorilla. The orange Inkling then threw a pyramid-shaped object in front of the squirrel.

Not trusting what that thing was, the squirrel jumped back just in time to avoid getting caught in an explosion of ink caused by the object, but a large amount of ink still got into his eyes, blotting out his vision.

Donkey suddenly leaped through the ink explosion that had yet to fully dissipate. With swift movements, he snatched the nails out of Alpha Zero's hands and then stabbed him in the throat with them.

Donkey then punched him into a building wall before running up to him to mercilessly punch him in the head over and over, hitting so hard that blood was seen flying into the air.

SMASH SMASH POW SMASH POW SMASH SMAAAAAAASH!

Onlookers, including Diddy and Charizard, were horrified at the brutality that didn't seem to be stopping. Eventually, the two Smashers ran to Donkey to pull him away. "Enough! That's too much! Stop already!" Diddy told him.

When they finally pulled the heavily panting and bleeding Donkey away, they saw that Alpha Zero was in a horrid state. His head was completely mutilated, to the point that his skull and brain were visible, and his left eye was almost falling out.

It was an appearance that gave people nightmares.

Despite this, Alpha Zero was still able to speak, albeit in a weak manner. "What good is a victory that... came as a result of help from others? Such victory only proves... that you are weak and must... rely on others to win..."

"I won... That's all that matters!" Donkey said to him.

"Victory not obtained through your own strength... is not true victory... If this the extent of your strength, then your friends will not be able to win against us," said Alpha Zero.

"Don't underestimate our friends! They will defeat you all for sure and end whatever you are planning!"

"You cannot stop us, and you shouldn't... if you know what is good for this world..." said Alpha Zero. The was the last thing he ever said before he stopped breathing.

It was Donkey's turn to pass out. Diddy and Charizard tried to wake him up, while the orange Inkling immediate called for an ambulance to come help him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I based the fighting styles and appearances of the higher ranking Smash Pros on characters from Smash Bros. Melee, though Alpha Zero is a bit different.

His fighting style is based on Sheik, who is a high-tiered character in Melee. As for his appearance, I got it from someone on the competitive Smash Bros. forum Smashboards.

A while back, there was a user there called Alpha Zero, and he used Conker from Conker's Bad Fur Day as his avatar pic. He once made an outrageous statement, saying that anyone who plays Melee and doesn't know how to wavedash are weak and terrible players.

Back then, I was offended by his claim so much that I created this character. Yeah...


	9. This is not a chapter

I originally wanted to save this for the next chapter, but I'm too impatient to wait until then, and chances are likely that you'll probably skip over this and head for the story and never answer this.

To all the guest reviewers of this story, please answer me honestly this question.

Are you all actually the same person reviewing a chapter several times in a row?

I'm asking this because more or less all these guest reviews have the same grammar, writing style, and "personality," right down to bringing up the same words and points. The latest chapter has several of the reviews using the word "brutal" and also bringing up how I used my phone to type.

I'm glad to be getting reviews and all, but all this time, I get the feeling that it's only one person reviewing multiple times.

Please be honest with me. Are you actually only one person reviewing several times, or do you all happen to be related to each other that you have the same style of reviewing?


	10. Agent 3

**To that guest reviewer:** Thank you for being honest with me. I am glad that you want to help motivate me, but there is no need for you to do that, as I never intended to stop writing stories just because of the lack of reviews. Whether or not there will be reviews, I was always going to keep on writing stories anyway. Again, I appreciate you for wanting to motivate me, but there is no need for you to post multiple reviews at once and pretend to be someone else anymore. From now on, just post one review per chapter and that is more than enough. I actually had the feeling that you might have been pretending to be different people, but I never ask until now for some reason.

**Chapter 9  
Agent 3**

* * *

A meeting was currently underway in the military HQ. Several high-ranking military figures were seated around a long table, while Field Marshal Sarge stood in front of one end of the table, in front of a large white screen. "Just yesterday, two Endpoints had been set off by the Smash Pros," Sarge reported to everyone. "That makes two of the four volcanoes that have the power to destroy the entire planet if they all erupt within a week's time. Even as we speak, the Endpoints of Isla Nublar and Secon Island are still erupting!"

He showed on the screen footage of the two volcanoes, and they were still shooting out lava and fire from their tops.

"Also, a battle between two of the 5 Abominations, Whitebeard and Godzilla, happened on Secon Island," continued Sarge. "I'm sure that you all felt the ground shaking slightly, even though our location is very far from where they are. I dare say that everyone on this planet felt the shaking..."

Hearing this, the military figures talked among themselves with looks of nervousness about this topic and how it would impact the world.

"According to reports, the battle between those two ended with Whitebeard escaping the place with the help of his crew,"" said Sarge. "It was unlikely that a battle between two Abominations was going to come to an end anytime soon, and we're thankful that it didn't drag on. The world might not be able to handle two god-like beings duking it out against each other for too long... Anyway, that's not the point for today... My point is... if we do not do anything about the Endpoints and the Smash Pros soon, the world as we know it will end for real!"

The screen then showed aerial views of two unfamiliar islands.

"Here we have Firs Island and Piriodo, the two islands containing the last two Endpoints," Sarge told everyone. "Even as we speak, soldiers have already been dispatched to that place to keep an eye on the Smash Pros. We do not know when the Smash Pros will strike, but if yesterday is anything to go by, then it's possible that they will strike the last two islands today. If nothing is done, then the end of the world will happen before the end of this day! There is no way that we are going to let that happen!"

* * *

After the meeting was over, the military figures left the room. Chrom and Lucina were among those attending the meeting, and as they were walking down the hallway a bit of a distance from everyone else, Chrom said to the latter, "Looks like the Smashers failed to stop them on Secon Island…"

"The Smash Pros are more dangerous than we thought if this is the case…" said Lucina. "Should we contact the Smashers to see what they are doing now?"

"What is it you are talking about?" someone asked them.

They looked up front and say Byleth standing there with a smile on her face. "Instructor Byleth!" Lucina said to her.

"Oh, nothing… We were simply talking about the meeting earlier, about what to do with the Smash Pros and the Endpoints," Chrom told her, not telling her the full story of their conversation.

"Are you worried that the world will end either today or tomorrow? I wouldn't worry too much if I were you," Byleth told them. "My big brother Bylet has been sent to Piriodo to keep watch of the Endpoint there. He's very strong, you know."

"I am aware of how strong Bylet is," Chrom told her. "But even so, we cannot be careless. The strongest members of the Smash Pros are strong enough to go toe to toe with the Espers of Justice after all…"

"Like I said, Bylet is strong, since he trained directly under Odin, just like me, so you shouldn't worry too much about him!" Byleth assured him. "He'll at least unleash hell on his enemies before going down himself! Even if he dies, it won't be a waste!"

"Good to know that you are confident in him," said Lucina, and then she paid close attention to Byleth's face. "By the way… There's something red on your left cheek…"

Byleth touched that part of the face and rubbed off a red mark there before looking at her finger. "Oh, must be from that interrogation session…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

Chained to the wall, a female prisoner with long red hair screamed in agony and terror as Byleth tore off the front part of her body, including her ribs, thus exposing all her innards, all the while with a cheerful look on her face that was partially covered in blood that splattered out of the victim.

Throwing aside the torn off body part, Byleth hummed the theme Edge of Dawn as she went over to a table containing several sharp weapons, while the female prisoner continued to scream in terror.

Byleth picked up a butcher knife and casually threw it at the prisoner, cutting her exposed heart in half.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Then I realized that I was supposed to get answers out of her first before killing her. I got too carried away... Heehee!" said Byleth as she giggled while scratching the back of her head.

Both Chrom and Lucina had looks of disgust and horror on their faces when they heard what Byleth did to that prisoner, even though they already knew the kind of person she is.

* * *

Aboard the airship of the Smash Pros, a meeting was going on in a manner similar to that of the military meeting.

Various Smash Pro members were gathered within a theater-like room, with I Am standing at the end of the room with a large screen behind him.

"Fellow Smash Pros," I Am said to them in his usual filtered voice. "I am saddened to announce to you all that I have received reliable intel that Alpha Zero has passed away, as some of you might have known already."

Gasps were heard coming from the audiences, clearly some of them not being aware of this until now. Some of them shouted in anger for the death of those who killed him.

"He died not in an honorable, fair fight, but rather, taken down using underhanded methods," continued I Am. "It is truly unforgivable that his opponents would use such foul methods to achieve victory. As you know, it is not a true victory or an honorable fight unless one fights fairly and cleanly. I know some of you here are demanding the death of his murderer, and that is something that will come to them! We shall avenge our fallen comrade!"

Shouts of agreement now came from the audiences as they threw their fists into the air, demanding that justice be served for the murderers.

"On the brighter side, we have successfully set off two of the four Endpoints," I Am told everyone. "Project M, as this operation is called, is halfway complete, and it is only a matter of time before it is successfully carried out. In fact, we can accomplish our mission as soon as today."

Cheers of excitement now came from the audiences.

"This world has suffered long enough already," I Am told everyone. "For a time, there was peace and order in the lives of people, and enforcing such ideals into others was an easy task, even if there were people opposing us. Now, however, things have become much worse."

The screen then showed the image of a man with a freckled face and messy, red hair. "This man, as you know, is Pompus Rath, the man who made the world it is today," I Am said to everyone. "He is the harbinger of chaos, a disease, and everything that we stand against! Even after he died, he was still able to instill people to carry on his ideals of madness, corruption, and selfishness! Look what the world has become because of him!"

The screen then showed a footage of people rioting in front of the building of a video game company called E.A., shouting about microtransactions and DLCs.

Another footage showed a court room, where the guy who killed one of the producers of Pokemon Sword and Shield was put on trial. When told by the judge if he had anything to say in his defense, that guy got up and began dancing and singing, "I want to be… the very best, like no one ever was!"

The third footage showed the same bespectacled black guy who part of the riot regarding the now cancelled live-action Fairy Tail movie. It was video of himself ranting angrily. "We have to stand up and fight racism! White people think it's not right for black people to play white characters! To that I call them racist pigs who have no right to breath the same air as us black people! Fellow blacks! Let us stand up and fight back against these white devils! We must rid this world of all white people and let black population take over all! Subscribe and follow my channel if you agree! If you don't, then you're a racist faggot!"

The fourth video showed a guy dressed like a S.W.A.T. agent teabagging a corpse dressed in a business suit while holding a machine gun. "Where's your loot box now, Activision?" said that guy in a haughty voice.

Sounds of gasps and anger could be heard coming from the audiences. They clearly did not like what they saw.

"As you can see, the world has become a messed up state because of Pompus Rath, whose action inspired the Green King, who in turn inspired the majority of the population to follow suit," I Am told everyone. "Since then, the world has suffered nothing but disorder. How can we who believe in balance and order allow this to go on? We will no longer tolerate this madness!

"This is what Project M is all about, to restore balance and order to this world by wiping out most of its population so that we are the only ones to exist! We are people who truly value peace, order, and strength! We are the only ones who can rebuild this world and return it to its former glory! Once all the filth of this world has been wiped out, we shall rebuild and repopulate this world in the best image possible!

"All those who stand in our way are harbingers of chaos! We will strike down anyone who dares obstruct the path to peace!"

The audiences went wild when they heard I Am said all those. They threw their arms into the air and shouted in agreement about restoring peace and order to this world.

* * *

It had been a day since Donkey was admitted to a hospital in Inkopolis. The Smashers arrived on that day as well after having dealt with the Smash Pros.

Diddy and Charizard learned from the other Smashers that Master Hand did something they had never seen before to drive away the attackers, and it was something that shocked them beyond words.

As for the Secon Island civilians, they all went their own ways in Inkopolis after arriving at the place.

Donkey was still in his infirmary room, as his injuries were deep and required a large amount of time to heal. In fact, he was currently in an unconscious state. Fortunately, the doctor said he would live.

The Smashers had just gone into the infirmary to see him and then left that room. Standing in the guest room, the talked about themselves important matters.

"At-a least Donkey will get-a back on his feet eventually, so we don't-a have to worry too much about him," Mario told everyone.

"Still can't believe how badly messed up he is…" said Link.

"I will never forgive the Smash Pros for doing this!" said Bowser angrily.

"At least he finished off his opponent in the process," Dark Pit reminded him. "But either way, I'm still pissed at them!"

"So what's next? Are we still going to go after the Smash Pros?" asked Kirby.

"That should be obvious," said Ganondorf. "There are only two Endpoints left, so we have to stop them at all cost. Only problem is we don't know which one they will be heading for next…"

"I'm sure the military is keeping an eye on them and are situated on the remaining two islands already," said Samus. "If we hack into their communications, we will be able to find out which island the Smash Pros are at and immediately rush over."

"Is it all right if we interfere with the military? I'm not sure if they'll like it if outsiders like us get in the way of their job…" said Yoshi.

"At this point, I don't think they will mind if we interfere," replied Captain Falcon. "They'll probably want as much help as possible to stop the Smash Pros from succeeding."

"Plus, we have friends over there who can help get us out of trouble!" Fox reminded Kirby while thinking about the likes of Chrom and Lucina.

Just then, the orange Inkling came into the room and said to them, "Good morning, everyone!"

The Smashers turned to her, and Mario greeted her, "Good morning… I don't-a think we eva got-a your name."

"Due to being basically a secret agent, my real name is classified, but you can simply refer to me as Agent 3," the Inkling told him.

"Well then… Good morning, Agent 3!" Captain Falcon said to her. "Thank you for tending to our friend yesterday! If it weren't for you, he could've died!"

"Yeah! You were a big help in helping us defeat that darned squirrel yesterday!" Diddy said to her.

"I was just doing my job as a member of the New Squidbeak Splatoon," Agent 3 told them. "Where there is injustice, we will be there to resolve it!"

"Question," said Kirby, raising his stubby arm. "What's with the "New" in New Squidbeak Splatoon? Whatever happened to Old Squidbeak Splatoon?"

Dark Pit stared at him and said, "What's with that stupid question…?"

"Eheheh… That's a good question, actually…" said Agent 3, chuckling a bit. "The old one was simply called Squidbeak Splatoon, but that's from a very long time ago. Like… during the times of our grandparents… It was eventually disbanded, and this new one was eventually created in order to continue carrying out peace and justice here in Inkopolis after the Captain Selfish incident some years back."

When the Smashers heard her say that, they became intrigued. "Captain Selfish… Yes, I remember that name," said Snake.

"That's not something you can easily forget," said Ganondorf. "Anyone capable of causing that much damage is surely to leave an impression."

"That guy has screw loose…" commented Wario.

"Anyone mind sharing with me what this is about? You know I…" said Ridley, but then he shifted his eyes to Agent 3 and remembered something, "…couldn't gain access to the news due to reasons back then…" He didn't want to throw around the fact the he was from a parallel universe so lightly.

"A few years back, some guy named Captain Selfish destroyed about half of Inkopolis…" Falcon explained to him, "…within an hour… using only his bare hands."

"According to eyewitnesses, that guy was running around as fast as a bullet train and running into things as hard as one, not to mention jumping around like a human-sized flea, crashing into buildings," continued Falco. "He was picking up vehicles and throwing them like they are ragdolls as well."

"He even caused a magnitude 7 earthquake just by shaking the ground!" added Bowser.

"A large amount of lives was lost as well, and even the army was helpless to stop him," said Fox. "It is the worst disaster Inkopolis has ever seen…"

"In the end, it took one of the Espers of Justice to take him down," said Marth. "I remember that Bahamut was the one who defeated him."

"Wow… That's shocking…!" commented Ridley.

"Apparently, his reason for doing all this was because he is angry about something," said Link, "I think it was…"

"He's mad that there are people who like things he hates," said Mewtwo, finishing his statement for him.

Ridley stared at Mewtwo silently as if he just said the dumbest thing ever, and then he said, "Seriously…?"

"As stupid as it sounds, that's the truth," Falcon told him. "He went on a rampage, destroying about half of this city and killing several thousands of people… all because he went on the internet and couldn't stand the fact that certain TV shows and games that he really hates are praised and love by some others…"

"So… where is this Captain Selfish guy now…?" asked Ridley.

"He should still be in maximum security prison," replied Agent 3. "I was actually there when he went on a rampage… I was terrified to no end… Fortunately, none of the people I knew died… That was actually the reason I joined the New Squidbeak Splatoon, which was formed shortly after that, so that I can bring justice to people like him!"

"Good for you to have such a resolve!" Fox told her with a smile.

"Anyway… According to what I found out, you Smashers were in a fight against a Smash Pro member yesterday, right?" Agent 3 asked them.

"That much we can say… It's probably better off that you don't know the rest…" Samus said to her.

"Let's just say we're trying to save the world and put end to those scoundrels," Link told the Inkling.

"If that's the case, then good luck!" Agent 3 told them.

"Is it okay if you continue to keep watch over our friend Donkey while we continue to go after the Smash Pros?" Fox asked her. "We are concerned about him and all, but… we can't just let the Smash Pros run around…"

"Don't worry! He's safe and sound here!" Agent 3 told him. "As a seeker of justice, I understand how important it is for you to go after evildoers, so leave your friend to me!"

* * *

Soon afterwards, the Smashers left the hospital and headed for the docks of Inkopolis, as the Final Destination was currently there. As the Smashers approached the giant platform that was floating out at sea, they saw Master Hand on the former's surface.

"Is everything okay with Donkey?" Master Hand asked them.

"He's all right," Mario told him. "Diddy decided to stay behind to look afta him."

"The folks here will also keep an eye on him," added Falcon.

"That's good to hear! C'mon, we should head off and go after the Smash Pros," Master Hand told them. "There are only two more Endpoints left, so we mustn't waste time. We have to stop those people before it's too late!"

"You don't have to tell us that!" said Bowser with enthusiasm while cracking his fists.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm calling the Inkling here Agent 3 because that's the name of the player in Splatoon 1's story mode. Since she doesn't have an official name, I'm not sure if I will ever refer to her as something else besides Agent 3. Perhaps never…

Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever described what Pompus Rath looks like even back in True Fans… Now you know… Messy red hair and a face full of freckles… I don't know about you, but that kind of description sounds like a face that needs a good punching, especially with a mindset like his.

In case you forgot, Sarge is my OC who first appeared in Age of Monsters, but if you want to go way back, he first appeared in my Pokemon and Godzilla crossover called Kaiju Attack, though the two are not the same character due the stories taking place in different continuities.

And sorry if you felt that military meeting is too short and ended too abruptly. I couldn't think of a good way to conclude it…


	11. Attack of the Smash Pros

**Chapter 10**

**Attack of the Smash Pros**

* * *

Piriodo is the name of one of the islands that contains one of the four Endpoints. Other than having a large volcano that could cause the end of the world, the island itself was nothing to look at. There was nothing besides rocks and endless span of rocks. There were no faunas and floras at all on the island.

The island had no inhabitants, unsurprisingly, but the people who were there at the moment were a large amount of soldiers. In order to protect the Endpoint, the military was stationed there to keep an eye out on the Smash Pros if they show up.

A metal dome had been built around the mouth of the volcano, a rather impressive feat for something that only started construction yesterday. This was to keep anyone from gaining easy access to the volcano interior.

Other than a large amount of soldiers situated on various parts of the island, there were also a large amount of mounted guns designed for taking on aerial targets, which was necessary due to the Smash Pros traveling through air.

Bylet was one of the more notable soldiers present and also the one with the highest ranking at the moment. Fully armed from head to toe, he paced around in front of the metal dome covering the volcano's mouth while keeping an eye on coastline of the island, which was visible from where he is due to the height he was on, and the sky.

He eventually noticed something in the air and so asked for anyone nearby to observe it using a pair of binoculars. The soldier who observed said object then handed the binoculars to Bylet. "It's them!" he told the latter.

Bylet looked through the binoculars and saw that it was Smash Pro's airship. Lowering the binoculars, he gave orders for the mounted turrets to fire.

When his command was broadcasted to all the soldiers on the island, everyone got busy. The mounted guns were aimed at the airship and fired.

Due to the distance of the airship, none of the shots seemed to hit it. The airship then fired a large amount of missiles at the island, striking spots that had several soldiers and mounted guns.

Explosions rocked the place, and screams of soldiers filled the air as several of them got blown up by the missiles.

As the airship came closer to the island, it fired missiles at the metal dome covering the volcano's mouth. Everyone close to it ran before the missiles struck.

However, when the explosions cleared, the dome was seen completely unharmed.

"Wow! This thing really is tough!" commented a soldier in awe.

The remaining mounted guns continued to fire at the airship, but their shots didn't seem to be doing anything to it.

The airship rained down missiles again, taking out most of the mounted guns and killing even more soldiers.

The remaining soldiers then saw several objects flying out of the airship's hatch. They were flying platforms with glass domes, containing members of the Smash Pros.

The platforms reached the ground, and the members stepped down to engage the soldiers on foot. The soldiers tried to shoot them with their guns, but with swift sliding movements, the Pros were able to dodge the bullets and make their way close to the soldiers, taking them out before they could do anything.

As some soldiers tried their best to fight back, a brown blur zoomed past them, sending them flying with powerful impacts. The blur came to a stop and revealed itself to be a brown anthropomorphic hedgehog looking exactly like Sonic, save for the color.

"That's Mark the Hedgehog!" pointed out a soldier.

At the same time, a dark gray blur was also seen running around, knocking out the soldiers. It came to a stop and revealed itself to be a dark gray hedgehog with a red scar running down his left eye.

A soldier saw him and said, "That's Scar the Hedgehog!"

A yellow blur then rushed through the place, leaving behind a trail of electricity as it ran and also zapping anyone it ran across. It turned out to be a yellow hedgehog with quills shaped like thunderbolts.

"That's Thunder the Hedgehog!" pointed out another soldier.

Something then fell from the sky and flattened a female soldier underneath him, creating a bloody, flattened mess as a result. It was a morbidly obese man wearing a light blue skintight hedgehog suit. He wore glasses and had lips so thick that it looks like it was stung by a bee.

"I know him!" said yet another soldier. "That's Plonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

On another part of the island, some soldiers were fighting another Smash Pro, and a relatively powerful one at that.

He was a male with spiky gray hair and wore a black overdesigned leather shirt in that it has a large amount of unnecessary belts, zippers, and buttons. His trousers were as equally overdesigned as his shirt, made using the same material. Silver blade-like accessories were also hanging from various parts of his attire.

What was most striking about him was that he had pale skin and eyes with black scleras and red pupils, making him look like a demon of sorts, and red lines resembling bloody tears ran down his eyes.

The soldiers were shooting him with machine guns, but amazingly enough, he was able to use a pair of katana blades to deflect them by swinging them around skillfully and incredibly fast.

"How is he deflecting all our bullets?!" asked a soldier in shock and disbelief.

"I know him!" said another soldier. "He's Edgy Edge Edgeton the Edgiest Edged Edgelord!"

Suddenly, Edge dashed forward at a blinding speed, and when he went past the soldiers, they were cut into several pieces.

Without turning back to look at the bloody remains of the soldiers, he said, "Nothing can withstand the sharpness of my edge."

* * *

A horse-eared girl with long brown hair wearing a a light blue two-piece track and field attire and sporting a literal horse tail rushed towards a soldier who was ready to shoot her, but before he could pull the trigger of his machine gun, the girl jumped at him and smashed him in the face with her knee so hard that his skull was destroyed.

The horse girl's name is Equestrina.

Not too far away was a girl with pink hair ties into twin ponytails. She wore a white tank top and a pair of denim shorts. Armed with a long steel pole, she successfully used it to deflect bullets fired at her by a couple of soldiers.

When the soldiers stopped firing temporarily, she swung the pole, which extended in length as she did so, and decapitated them, despite there being nothing sharp on the pole.

Her name is Cindy.

Not too far away was another girl with shoulder-length green hair wearing a black buttoned up vest and a pair of knee-length pants. Her most striking features were a pair of insect antennas on her head, four long insectoid legs growing out of her back, and a large scorpion tail.

She stabbed a soldier through the abdomen with her scorpion tail, which extended in length slightly, and lifted him into the before hurling him aside.

Her name is Arthropa.

Elsewhere, some more soldiers were fighting against a woman. She wore an orange tank top and a pair of jeans. She has long hair that is colored black and orange. Her most striking feature was that her eyes had black scleras accompanied by yellow pupils.

"I know her!" said a soldier to his comrades. "She's Irene, the strongest member of the group that isn't one of the four god-tiered members! In fact, she is considered a candidate for being a god tier! If I remember correctly, her powers come from a Devil Fruit, and a very rare one at that!"

"If she's that strong, then don't give her a chance to do anything! Kill her right away!" said another soldier.

The soldiers present wasted no time in shooting her. Irene stood still and let the bullets hit her. Several bloody holes were created on her body before she finally fell back.

The soldiers cheered, thinking that they killed her, only to be shocked when they saw her standing back up. What was even more shocking was that her injuries healed by themselves at a fast speed, and in just a few seconds, she was back in top condition.

"What?! How is that possible!" gasped a soldier.

"You are correct when you said that I was a candidate for being a god. I will show you why!" Irene said to them in an intimidating tone as something began happening to her body, a sight which shocked the soldiers.

* * *

While the fights went on, Bylet stood near the top of the volcano, watching the chaos unfolding down below. He then saw three people approaching him.

It was Lou, Mora, and Jay, the remaining three god-tiered Smash Pros now that Alpha Zero is dead.

"This is as far as you evil-doers go," Bylet said to them while drawing his sword.

"That is a disrespectful way to speak to gods," Mora said to him.

"You should be bowing down before gods like us," said Lou.

"You have no right to interfere with what gods are doing," said Jay.

"If anything, I am the god around here, and I have judged you all guilty and deserving of death," said Bylet in an intimidating tone as he got into a fighting stance .

* * *

Within the navigation room if the Final Destination, Master Hand said to some of the Smashers who had gathered there, "The Alloys picked up a communication broadcast from the military. The Smash Pros are heading for Piriodo."

"That place has an Endpoint, I assume?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Indeed. We're heading there now to fight them. It doesn't matter if the military wants outside interference. We're going to do what must be done!" said Master Hand.

"Of course we're going to interfere! No way am I going to let the Smash Pros slip out of my hands!" said Wario while clenching and raising a fist.

"It's not correct to say we're interfering with them," said Captain Falcon. "Instead, we should be saying that we're there to help them."

* * *

At the hospital, Donkey was still unconscious in his infirmary room, while Diddy was at the guest area outside, playing Smash Bros. Ultimate on the Switch's controller.

Just then, Agent 3 and a blue, male Inkling came over to him, the former holding a paper bag. "You hungry? Here's a treat for you!" Agent 3 said to Diddy while handing him the paper bag containing fast food.

"Thanks! I was just thinking of getting something to eat!" Diddy said to her as he accepted the paper bag. "Is it all right if I just take it?"

"Like I said, it's a treat for you! It's all yours!" Agent 3 told him, and then she pointed at the Inkling next to herself. "This is my partner, Agent 4."

"Nice to meet you!" Agent 4 said to Diddy while waving at him, and the latter greeted back. "I heard that the Smashers were in town, so I just had to come over and see you guys! You guys are quite well-known, and I'm a fan of you folks!"

"Glad to meet a fan!" Diddy said to him. "But the others left already because they have business to attend to..."

"As long as I get to see at least one of you, I'm happy!" said Agent 4, and then he looked at the infirmary room Donkey was in. "One of your people is in there due to injuries from fighting that squirrel guy, right? I hope he recovers soon..."

"The doctor says he'll live, but it may take some time for him to get up," said Diddy. "I'm confident he will get better! Donkey isn't someone who can be taken down so easily!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a platform was floating in the air above the hospital. A person was standing on it, looking down at the building. "Alpha Zero's murderer is in there. I'm going to find and kill him in order to avenge Alpha Zero!" he angrily said. "The thought of people using underhanded methods to win fights enrages and disgusts me, so much that I want to throw up!"

* * *

Diddy and the Inklings were chatting when sudden they heard what sounded like an explosion.

They turned and saw that there was a hole created on the ceiling and another one on the wall. Something must've went through those parts at an angle.

"What the heck?!" said Agent 4 in shock.

The platform then entered the building through the hole on the ceiling, and the man on it stepped down.

The man had a long and almost rectangle-shaped face with green hair sticking up like the green part of a carrot. His attire was that of a stereotypical street punk, such as a black leather vest, torn jeans, etc.

Seeing Diddy, the man said, "You are one of those who defeated Alpha Zero using underhanded methods!"

"Who are you?" asked Diddy.

"The awesome dude who is going to kill you in order to avenge Alpha Zero, Vormus Junior!" replied the man. "The sight of seeing his killer right in front of me enrages me so much that I want to throw up!"

The man known as Vormus Jr. then behaved as if he was going to vomit, which confused Diddy and the Inklings. Vormus Jr. then opened his mouth and fired a thick laser beam that was yellowish-green in color in their direction.

The three tossed themselves to the side, while the beam went on ahead and destroyed everything in its path, even blowing a hole on the wall at the end of the hallway.

The three were shocked at what they saw. "Did he just shoot a laser beam out of his mouth?!" said Diddy in shock.

Agent 3 noticed yellowish-green liquid on the floor and certain parts of the wall. Looking at Vormus Jr., she saw him wiping his mouth, which had the same liquid on it.

It then dawned to her what the laser just now actually was.

It was not laser. It was actually vomit. Literal vomit.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Agent 4 is the male Inkling playable in Smash Bros. Ultimate. He is named after the protagonist of Splatoon 2's story mode.

Vormus Jr., Edge, Equestrina, Cindy, Arthropa, and Irene are my OCs.

Mark, Scar, Thunder, and Plonic are my OCs as well, and incredibly unique and creative ones at that. **They are absolutely in no way ripoffs of or inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog in any way whatsoever.** Plonic is also **definitely not** based on Blonic. Please get your facts straight.

:)


	12. Disgusting Thoughts

Sorry for the long wait… I was busy with moving to a new house these past few days, and while there were still lengthy spare times to work on this story, I wasn't in the mood to do so until I've fully finished moving. After I was done moving, the computer broke down for no apparent reason… Fortunately, it was fixed after a bit of tinkering the next day.

**Chapter 11  
Disgusting Thoughts**

* * *

The three god-tiered members of the Smash Pros stood face to face with Bylet, both sides ready to fight.

**BGM: Attack – Fire Emblem (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

Bylet was the first one to make a move. He swung his sword, which turned into a whip with blades upon traveling through the air, and attempted to hit the three.

All three Pros jumped straight up to avoid the attack. Jay then performed a fiery dive kick towards Bylet, who moved out of the way just as his sword returned to its original state.

Lou slid towards him immediately after that and tried to hit him with a hand jab, but Bylet held up his sword and used the flat part of the blade to block it. Bylet tried to slash him afterwards, but the latter slid back at a fast speed to dodge it.

Mora suddenly slid towards Bylet and swung down her sword, only for it to be blocked. However, she struck his sword with such a force that he was blown back a bit of a distance.

Jay ran towards him immediately after that and attacked with a roundhouse kick while sliding across the ground. Bylet barely had time to dodge or block it, so he got hit and was blown back even further. However, he didn't seem too fazed by it.

Lou jumped at him after that with his hand raised over his head, and then he tried to hit Bylet with a karate chop. Bylet jumped back to dodge it. Lou karate chopped the ground instead, and just like that, he managed to create a crack that traveled forward a great distance. The ground even shook a bit.

Mora swung down her sword and unleashed a large energy blade that traveled across the ground and towards Bylet, who was able to roll aside in time.

He was only standing back up when Jay struck him in the side with a fiery slide kick. This time, Bylet was hit hard and felt quite a bit of pain as he crashed onto the ground. Despite this, he stood back up, trying to ignore the pain.

Lou pointed his hand at Bylet, and rapid bursts of green fireballs were fired at him. Bylet got up fast and swung his sword at the incoming fireballs to destroy them. He still felt the heat, which was scorching.

Jay ran towards him and tried to him with an uppercut. Acting fast, Bylet took a step back and then slashed him in the waist. However, his blade came to a stop when it met with the man's body. "Armament haki...!" Bylet thought to himself.

Jay then threw punches from a single fist at him rapidly, but Bylet managed to block every single one of it using his sword. The latter then swiftly moved to the side and, after channeling his sword with haki, strike Jay again. Despite this, he was still unable to deal damage to Jay, as the latter's armament haki was still strong enough to block it. Before Bylet could move out of the way, Jay grabbed him, spun him around, and kicked him into the air.

As Bylet was flying through the air, Mora jumped at him, ready to slash him. Both sides swung their weapons at the same time, and Bylet's sword became a whip and wrapped itself around Mora's sword. Bylet was able to spin Mora in a circle a couple of times before undoing his whip-like sword to hurl the overweight woman away, but she landed harmlessly.

Bylet wasn't able to take a breather when he landed, as Lou shot himself like a human rocket at him the moment he landed, ramming him hard in the body and pushing him backwards. Bylet was smashed against a tall rock, and then Lou jabbed him underneath the right lung with his hand.

Grunting in pain yet enduring it as much as he could, Bylet forcefully shoved Lou away before swinging his sword at him, but the man slid out of the way fast.

Jay and Mora rushed towards Bylet afterwards, ready to attack him. Bylet did something different this time. He held out what appeared to be a small, stylized axe, and with a burst of golden light, the axe became as large as a person. He swung down the axe onto the ground as hard as he could, creating an explosion that tore up a chunk of the ground and sent rocks flying all over the place.

Mora and Jay jumped back to avoid the explosion, and then Bylet rushed out of the smoke left behind to swing the axe at them horizontally. They both managed to avoid it, and when Mora tried to slash Bylet, he hurriedly blocked it with his new weapon. Immediately after that, Jay ran at him and punched him hard in the face.

Bylet was sent tumbling for quite a distance before coming to a stop. When he stood up, he saw Lou stretching out his arms to the sides to form a t-pose, and then the Pro spun like a top, gradually building up a speed. Eventually, he spun so fast and with such an intensity that he a cyclone formed around him, and he moved towards Bylet as he spun.

Bylet ran towards the human cyclone that had spun so fast that Lou became a blur. When the axe came in contact with the cyclone, sparks flew all over the place as if it clashed with something made of metal.

Bylet gritted his teeth as he tried to push back the spinning Lou, but found himself having a hard time. Lou didn't seem to stop spinning but instead built up speed, and the wind became stronger as a result, so much that Bylet found himself having a hard time trying to stand still.

Eventually, Bylet pulled back and slammed down the axe, creating an explosion that actually succeeded in stopping the human cyclone and propelling Lou into the air. However, that didn't do any harm to Lou at all, as the Pro immediately performed a drilling dive kick at Bylet, striking him in the chest hard.

**BGM Ends**

Coughing out blood, Bylet held his hand over the injured spot. He was a strong fighter, but even he had to admit that facing off against three powerful people at once was still too much for him. The god-tiered members stood before him as if getting ready to perform the finishing moves.

It was then I Am fell from the sky and landed behind them. Seeing that their leader was here, the three Pros stepped aside. "I applause you for being able to hold out this long against gods, but in the end, nobody can hope to win against them," I Am said to Bylet.

"Calling yourself gods… The greatness of your sins can never be atoned for!" Bylet angrily said to them.

"We have no sinned. We strive to bring peace and order to the world," I Am told him. "If only you realized the good we are bringing to this world, you would not be stopping us."

"Clearly, people who walked into the deepest part of the abyss can no longer see what is right and wrong!" Bylet said to him. "I fail to see how the world can be any good if you are to rule over it!"

"The state of the world has fallen to this level because we failed to watch over it in the proper way," I Am told him. "I have to admit that as one who is above the gods, I have failed my duty and allowed the evil of this world to run rampant. Now I shall fix this mistake by wiping out all that is evil in this world and rebuilding it with only good people. Only then can the world truly find peace. Anyone who gets in our way are envoys of chaos and evil and must therefore be put down."

"You dare speak your acts of evil as justice? Real justice will see to it that you die for your crimes!" Bylet said to him.

"The government and the military could've worked with us to achieve great things. It is a pity that they refuse to see that we are right," I Am said to him. "Therefore, they shall go down along with the evils of this world."

Suddenly, there was a burst of light coming from behind the leader of the Smash Pros, and a rip in space appeared as a result. Turning around to look at the rip in space, I Am saw three people stepping out.

The first person was a man with neatly-trimmed blonde hair, wearing a black Japanese-style attire.

The second person was a teenage girl with purple hair tied into a ponytail, and her outfit was that of a black Chinese kung-fu costume.

The third person was a younger-looking girl with the same hairstyle as the previous one, though her ponytail was shorter. She wore the same attire.

"I Am, this ends now!" the man angrily said to the leader of the Smash Pros.

"Jim Smelton… I had the feeling that you would come," I Am said to him.

"Jim Smelton… The founder of Smelton Biotech Corporation and also the former Webmaster of Gamfax!" Bylet said in his head in surprise. "I heard that he has a history with I Am…"

The rip in space disappeared, and Jim and I Am glared at each other in silence for several seconds. I Am then said, "How long has it been since we saw each other?"

"I am not here for a happy reunion!" Jim angrily said to him. "I am here to put an end to you once and for all! I'm going to accomplish what my ancestors failed to do all those years ago!"

"You speak as if your ancestors were the ones who were right," I Am said to him. "If only they agreed with my ancestors that strict orders and discipline are requirements for a strong nation, then there would never be a civil war among our tribe."

"Your ancestors abused their powers and brought nothing but suffering to the people!" Jim reminded him. "Here you are, continuing the ways of your ancestors by treating yourself as someone more powerful than gods and making the decision yourself to end the world! A benevolent leader would never do something like this!"

"Are you one to judge me when the reason this world has fallen to such a state is in fact because of you?" I Am reminded him. "You created the website Gamfax and encouraged users to voice their complaints about the world, believing that by listening to them, you know how to make the world a better place. In the end, you only succeeded in creating self-righteous monsters that ran rampant and turned this world into complete chaos.

"Assuming I did commit a crime; your crime is far greater than I have ever committed! It is your fault that the world became like this!"

Jim had to admit it. It was indeed his fault that the world became like this. He created the website Gamfax to encourage people to voice their complaints, believing that if he understood what disappointed people, he could fix things and accomplish the dream of his ancestors of making the world a happy place.

Unfortunately, he underestimated the rage and ungratefulness of mankind. Pompus Rath was a user on Gamfax and paved the way to people all over the world using violence to get what they want. In a way, Jim himself was the reason the world fell into its current chaotic state.

"That may be a true, but not a day went by did I not lament about what I've done… The monsters I've created…" said Jim, looking down. "But that does not give you the right to end all life! I will stop your plans and also fix this world in the correct way!" He then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him.

"I am the only one fit to fix this world," I Am said to him. "I am higher than a god. There is no being in this universe more suited than me to do this. Anyone who does not agree with me is against me!"

* * *

Agent 3 and Agent 4 took out their guns and got into fighting stances as they glared at Vormus Jr. Diddy was also got in a fighting stance.

"So you're here to assassinate the Smasher who defeated one of your members? Not happening on our watch!" Agent 3 said to him.

"We're going to defend him no matter what!" said Agent 4.

"You think you can stop me? The thought of weaklings like you thinking you are a match for me makes me want to throw up!" said Vormus Jr. After saying that, he began to throw up. Knowing what was going to happen, the good guys threw themselves to the sides just in time to avoid the large column of vomit that was fired from Vormus Junior's mouth like a laser beam.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or disgusted by this..." said a confused Diddy.

Agent 3 and 4 fired rapid bursts of ink from their guns at Vormus Jr. The latter moves towards them at a fast speed using sliding movements to avoid the projectiles.

However, when he got close to the Inklings, Agent 3 whipped out a paintbrush and struck him in the face, blinding him with ink at the same time. Vormus Jr. cried in shock while taking steps back.

Agent 4 then fired a strong blast of ink at his body, blasting him backwards. Vormus Jr. hit the floor and slowly got back up again, glaring at those two.

"You were saying that you are stronger than us? Ha! I fail to see how someone who can only barf can beat us!" taunted Agent 4.

"How dare you underestimate me?!" said Vormus Jr. angrily. "Cocky people like you disgust me to no end and make me want to throw up!" After saying that, he attacked with his "vomit beam" again.

The good guys dodged it, but then Vormus Jr. moved his head around to aim the attack in different directions, causing large damage to the place as a result. Walls and the ceiling were destroyed, and screams could be heard coming from people who were unfortunate enough to be in the attack's way.

Horrified, Agent 3 turned to Vormus Jr. and shouted for him to stop. When Vormus Jr. stopped, she fired at him, but he jumped over the shots and towards her with the intention to hit with a dive kick.

The Inkling transformed into a puddle of orange ink and avoided the kick using that method. Vormus Jr. landed behind the puddle of ink, and then Agent 3 changed back into her normal form behind him and struck him in the back of the head hard with her paintbrush, knocking him forward and towards Agent 4.

Agent 4 fired into his face at point blank at an upward angle, blasting him against the ceiling, and then the Pro fell flat in the floor on his face.

Vormus Jr. got up with a look of anger, only to be kicked in the face by Diddy when the latter flung himself at him with his foot sticking out. The kick was a strong one and sent the Pro tumbling back a bit. He got back up once again, looking even angrier than before. "You dare make light of me?!" he said.

"Hey, it's your fault for being so weak!" Diddy taunted him. "Your superior seriously thought sending a weakling like you to avenge a fallen comrade is a good idea?"

"How dare you insult our grand leader I Am?! He is the ultimate being who shall save this world from all forms of evil! Wicked people like you will never understand his greatness! Those who insult him shall die!" said I Am angrily. "I shall see to it that you do not go unpunished!"

"Try your worst, then!" Diddy said to him.

Vormus Jr. then thought of something that he did not agree with: Smash Bros. Ultimate being the better game than Smash Bros. 4…

That was something he did not agree with, as he believes Smash Bros. 4 is superior to Smash Bros. Ultimate. Thinking of that made him feel something in his stomach that gradually reached the throat and then into his mouth. When he could no longer keep his mouth close, he opened it and unleashed a larger than usual stream of vomit in the good guys' direction.

The good guys hurriedly tossed themselves into a nearby infirmary room to avoid the vomit that devastated everything in the hallway, even tearing off the surface of the walls, floor, and ceiling. The vomit went all the way outside the hospital and destroy the wall of the building across it. People who saw it from the outside were shocked and wondered what on earth that was.

Inside the infirmary room, the good guys were wondering what action they were going to take next. "I can't believe how barfing can easily cause this much damage…" said Agent 4.

"On the bright side, he doesn't actually seem that strong when it comes to fighting up close," said Agent 3. "We shouldn't have much problem with him if we can get up close to him.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Vormus Jr. stepped in. "Found you!" he said. He then randomly thought about something that disgusts him: Marvel movies not made by Marvel studios being good.

By thinking that there are people who enjoyed Tarantula-Man: Into the Tarantula-Verse, which is made by Sony, more than the lowest-rated movie made by Marvel Studios, Torn: Dank World, Vormus Jr. felt sick and got readied to attack with his vomit again.

Acting quick, both the Inklings fired streams of ink into his mouth before he vomited. Vormus Jr. choked on the ink and fell back, but his attack still came out anyway, aiming straight up. The vomit "beam" tore its way to the rooftop of the ceiling.

Unfortunately, some people who were underneath the attack was caught in it and sent shooting up. They flew high into the air and fell back down screaming, and they hit the roof.

Diddy then jumped onto the fallen Vormus Jr. and slammed the back of his head against the floor over and over. Vormus Jr. was able to force himself back up, but Diddy grabbed onto his neck in a manner similar to strangling him. Both sides struggled against each other violently, and then the Inklings used this opportunity to rush at him and used their guns as melee weapons to smack him all over the body multiple times, not giving him the chance to fight back.

The three kept on ganging up on Vormus Jr. until they crashed into a different room with several medical equipment. While Vormus Jr. was down on the floor from tripping, Agent 3 saw a defibrillator nearby. She hurriedly went to it, turned its power to the max, and then used it on Vormus Jr.

BZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

The Smash Pro was badly zapped by the defibrillator, which has its power increased to a point too dangerous for people, and after being shocked for several seconds, he passed out.

Diddy poked him in the face, while Agent 4 checked his pulse. "He's alive, but out cold," said the latter.

Vormus Jr. suddenly groaned and lifted his head, so Diddy slammed down his fist onto his face to knock him out for good. "Stay down!" the spider monkey said to him angrily.

* * *

The Final Destination arrived close to Periodo. The Smashers were all on the surface, standing close to the edge facing the island. "The military and the Smash Pros are going against each other even as we speak," said Snake as he watched the battle unfold on the island using a pair of binoculars.

"Then we better hurry!" said Master Hand. "Even if there is still another Endpoint in case fail to stop them from detonating this one, we still have to give it our best and fight like this is the remaining Endpoint left!"

"I can see I Am over there!" said Snake as he focused on a particular spot on the island.

He saw I Am standing there, relatively close to the metal dome covering the volcano's mouth. Knelt down in front of him was Jim Smelton, looking tired and injured, as if he had been in a rough battle and losing.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

If you saw the preview for this story, then you saw this happening already. Jim Smelton, Katsura, and Kochou, my OCS from Gamfax III: The Perfect World are back! Considering that I Am's existence was brought up there and he was a history with Jim, it only makes sense for him to show up in this story and settle scores with him.

Since the Smash Pros first showed up back in Rise of the Negativities and had presences every once in a while, you can say that the entire Smash Pro "saga" started several with that story and is finally coming to an end in this story after several years.

Please look forward to how things will end!


	13. Smashers vs Smash Pros

**Chapter 12  
Smashers vs. Smash Pros**

* * *

"Master!" gasped Katsura and Kochou when they saw their master was brought to his knees by I Am. Jim was a strong fighter, yet with all his power, he was unable to put up a fight against I Am.

Jim was badly injured and breathing heavily as he glared at I Am, who said, "You are weak, more so than I remember. What did you think you could do against me with a power like that?"

"I hate to admit it, but I am indeed not a match for you," Jim said to him. "As for what I hoped to accomplish by fighting you with my current power… It was to buy time for them to get here!"

I Am and those who heard him were wondering what he was talking about, and they heard some people shouting about something approaching the island from the sky. The looked and saw the Final Destination arriving.

"What is that?!"

"Is that a UFO?!"

"I think I know what this is!"

The Final Destination flew close to the coast of the island before stopping and then lowering close to the ground. The Smashers on the surface then jumped down and onto the island, looking ready to fight. Ken, Ryu, and Incineroar were there as well.

"It's the Smashers!" some of the people on the island pointed out.

Looking at the Smashers, Jim said to I Am, "I told them beforehand that I would be coming after you first to buy them time in case they cannot make it here in time, and they managed to make it here before you accomplished your job!"

"They are only wasting their time by coming here," said I Am. "No matter what they do, they will not be able to prevail against me."

All of a sudden, Master Hand shot through the air and towards I Am. "I AM!" he shouted in rage. Folding himself into a fist, he tried to ram into I Am. The latter didn't run but instead got into a defensive stance and successfully blocked the giant hand's punching attack, though he still slid back a few feet.

Master Hand then pulled back and said to him, "We're going to stop you here! You won't succeed!"

"How foolish of you to think that you can stop me," I Am said to him. "You shouldn't try to stop me either, for the world cries out to me to restore peace and order. You are denying the people of this world peace if you try to stop me."

"Words will not work on a delusional person with a god complex like you! I shall use violence to bring sense to you!" Master Hand said to him.

"Do you assume me to be as lowly as something as a god?" said I Am, sounding offended. "I am above the gods! They are nothing but dirt that I brush off my feet!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Smashers watched the battle that went on between the soldiers and the Smash Pros, though most of them had stopped fighting to look at the Smashers. "Well, you guys know what to do," said Captain Falcon while cracking his fist.

"Right, time to smash some Pros!" said Ganondorf, also cracking his fist.

"I'm going after that guy who beat me up back in Onett! Nobody get in my way!" said Wario when he noticed Lou standing in the distance. He then ran in his direction and shouted out loud, "Hey you! Mustachioed jerk! I'm going to get you this time!"

Lou heard and saw Wario, and the former said with an unimpressed look, "Fool! You should know your place. Did I not make myself clear the first time?" After saying that, he made a sliding motion in Wario's direction at fast speed and got to Wario in no time. He attempted to jab Wario in the head with his hand. Wario delivered a headbutt at the same time, and managed to block the attack with his forehead.

"You're not beating me the second time!" said Wario as he endured and tanked the attack. "This time, I win!" He tried to punch Lou, but the latter caught his fist with ease and then spun him in circles a few times before flinging him away, and then he went after him.

"Let's go and find ourselves someone to fight! Help out those soldiers!" Marth told the other Smashers, and they all cried in agreement in unison before rushing deeper into the island.

* * *

Yoshi, Lucario, and Greninja ran close to each other. Lucario and Greninja suddenly sensed someone approaching them at a fast speed. They rolled to the side in time, but Yoshi never saw what was coming and was hit by a brown blur that sped into him and knocked to the side. It was Mark the Hedgehog.

"What on earth was that?!" said Yoshi as he sat up while rubbing his head.

"I'm Mark the Hedgehog, your maker!" Mark said to him. He tried to run into Yoshi again, only to be smacked in the face by a bone made of blue aura created by Lucario and sent flying back.

Lucario ran towards Mark to continue fighting him. Yoshi rooted for the aura Pokemon to do his best, only to be surprised by a gray blur running in circles around them. "Now what?!" said Yoshi.

The gray blur rammed into Yoshi and knocked him away. It was Scar the Hedgehog. Greninja saw this and was going to attack Scar when suddenly a yellow blur rammed into him, knocking him away as well. Greninja was able to land on his feet and saw that it was Thunder the Hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Scar ran towards Yoshi, who was getting back up, and rammed into him in the form of a ball, knocking him away again. Yoshi was able to get back up properly after that, despite getting hit hard. He glared at the gray hedgehog that had a scar running down his eye and said, "You wanna pick a fight with me? Bring it on, then!"

"You have no idea who you are dealing with. I shall tear you into pieces and feed your flesh to the birds of the air, the beasts of the ground, and the fish of the sea!" Scar said to him in a deep, intimidating voice.

Yoshi narrowed his eyes, looking unimpressed. "I can already tell you're one of those edgy guys…"

* * *

**BGM: Battle! – Trainer Battle, Pokemon X/Y (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS)**

Mark sped around Lucario, attacking him with a hit-and-run tactic. Lucario was no slouch in reaction time thanks to observation haki and was able to block or dodge his attacks in time.

When Mark attempted to charge into him again, Lucario, with precise timing, swung his aura bone into his face and knocked him into the air as if hitting a baseball bat. The hedgehog curled into a ball when he landed for protection and then got back on his foot. "You're good, but don't so full of yourself just because of that!" Mark said to him.

The hedgehog then jumped into the air while curled up. He went above Lucario and dropped down like an anvil. The Pokemon jumped out of the way, but the shockwave created from Mark's landing blew him back a bit of a distance.

Lucario only came to a skidding stop for a second when Mark launched himself like a cannonball at him, hitting him hard in the face and knocking him back even farther. Mark uncurled as he landed before towards Lucario and then in circles around him. Lucario looked around, trying his best to remain calm, while forming blue aura around his hands.

When Mark dashed at him, Lucario responded fast and thrust his hand in his direction, hitting him square in the face. Mark was blown back and tumbled violently against the ground for a while before coming to a stop. Lucario used Aura Sphere against him afterwards, but he got out of the way fast and ran towards the Pokemon to ram into him. Lucario dodged him this time and even reached out his hand to Mark's arm in time to grab it, much to the hedgehog's surprise.

Lucario spun him around a few times before hurling him towards an upright rock. Before Mark could recover, Lucario rushed towards him with his hands covered in aura and then attacked him with arm thrusts nonstop. "Close Combat!"

POW SMASH BANG POW SMASH!

Mark was struck rapidly and violently for several seconds, and the rock behind him received quite a beating as well until it eventually shattered. Mark was sent flying back and eventually hit the ground with bruises all over his body and even broken teeth.

* * *

Thunder ran in circles around Greninja nonstop, all the while generating electricity and thus leaving behind a trail of said element.

"You're water type if I remember correctly," said Thunder. "That means you are weak to my electricity! Bad luck for you! I'll short circuit you in a matter of seconds!"

The frog Pokemon focused the best he could on the hedgehog that ran in circles around him. The hedgehog continued to run in circles around him, but the Pokemon was not nervous at all.

Quick as a flash, Greninja stomped the ground, causing a wall of water to be created. It was in that instant Thunder zoomed into Greninja, only to crash into the water wall as if it was made of solid rock. The hedgehog came to an abrupt stop from hitting it and then fell on his back, feeling pain in the front of his body.

Greninja created water swords just the hedgehog jumped back up. "What's with that reaction time?! It's as if you knew I was going to run into you!" said Thunder in surprise. The Pokemon simply nodded, as if saying that he did indeed foresee his action. It was due to his training in observation haki that he foresaw this. "Either way, the same trick won't work on me!"

Charging up electricity all over his body, Thunder attacked Greninja with incredibly fast punches and kicks. Though Greninja has fast reaction time, enough to block some of the attacks, he was ultimately overwhelmed by how fast Thunder was moving and thus received some beating.

After holding up for a while, Greninja was eventually knocked back onto the ground. Thunder stopped to laugh at him. "Haha! Look who's a tough guy now! I'm going to give you the shock of your life, so much that your heart will stop!"

Greninja got back up and threw some spikes in his direction. Thunder stepped back to avoid them and watched the spikes fall onto the ground. "You think you can stop me in my tracks with these? Don't make me laugh!" he said. "You should at least scatter them on all your sides and not only the front, because I can do this!"

Thunder ran around the spikes and to Greninja. He grabbed the Pokemon's arm and grinned evilly before releasing electricity all over himself to shock the Pokemon. To his surprise, Greninja did not get electrocuted at all and wasn't in any form of pain.

"What?! How come you aren't getting shocked?!" said the hedgehog in shock.

Greninja suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and left behind a greenish dinosaur-like doll, which surprised Thunder even more. The Pokemon reappeared behind Thunder in a puff of smoke and slashed him in the back with a water sword. The hedgehog screamed and flew forward.

The latter slowly got back up in pain with a bleeding back and turned around to look at Greninja in shock and anger, also still confused why the electricity didn't hurt him at all.

This Greninja actually has Protean as his ability, which allows him to change his type depending on the move he used. He used Spikes earlier, and because it is a ground type move, his typing changed from his usual water type into ground type, thus making him immune to electricity.

"I don't care how you did that! You're not going to survive that the second time, I assure you!" said Thunder angrily as electricity built up around his body again.

Greninja once again threw spikes at him, and the hedgehog sped out of the way before running at him in an instant. He grabbed the Pokemon and once again tried to shock him, but as Greninja previously used Spikes again, it did not work.

Producing water swords in his hands, Greninja slashed Thunder in the body over and over multiple times, leaving behind trails of darkness as the blades sliced through the air. It was Night Slash.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!

Thunder screamed in pain as blood flew out of the multiple gashes on his body, and then he fell on his back and passed out.

* * *

Scar charged into Yoshi hard, knocking him onto to the ground. The dinosaur got back up as if he never got hit and ran towards the gray hedgehog to hit him with a charging headbutt, only to miss, as Scar easily ran out of the way.

Scar then grabbed Yoshi's neck and pushed the dinosaur into a tall rock, pinning him against it. Taking out a knife out of seemingly nowhere, the hedgehog said to him, "Any last words before I cut you up?"

"Yoshi!" said Yoshi before sticking out his tongue and hitting Scar in the nose. Even though it was just a tongue, it somehow hit him hard enough to make him drop the dinosaur and take steps back in pain. Yoshi then slammed his head into Scar hard, knocking him back.

The knife flew out of Scar's hand and fell back down, stabbing him in the right knee. Scar cried in pain as he placed his hands around the right knee and the knife.

Yoshi walked up to the hedgehog while the latter was still crying in pain. "That's got to hurt," said the former, "but…" He then swung smacked him hard in the head with his tail, knocking him away. Scar landed his head on a rock and passed out from the impact, and the knife was still stuck in his knee. "…that's all the better for me!"

Seeing that Scar was out of commission, Yoshi said, "That was easy. Honestly, I expected something more from you!"

Suddenly, the ground shook, accompanied by a loud crash. Yoshi turned around to see Plonic the Hedgehog standing there. "I shall give you the challenge you so desire," he said to Yoshi.

Yoshi observed him from head to toe said, "Geez… Go on a diet, would ya?"

"This fat is all the better to destroy you with!" said Plonic before jumping towards Yoshi. Despite his morbidly obese body, Plonic was able to jump to such an incredible height.

Yoshi ran away to avoid getting crush by him, and he fell to the ground when the fat guy landed with a powerful force.

Plonic was going to jump at Yoshi again while the latter was trying to stand back up, only to be rammed in the side by Charizard. The Pokemon was able to hit him with enough strength to make him slid away a few feet, but Plonic remained standing. "You dare challenge me?!" Plonic said to him.

Charizard roared as if saying yes to him, and then he breathed fire at the fat guy. Plonic leaped into the air to avoid the attack and fell towards Charizard, who moved out of the way. Charizard then gave him a fiery punch to the face, hitting him so hard that he almost lost balance and fell over.

Plonic gritted his teeth in anger before attempting to punch Charizard, but the latter easily dodged it before punching him with fiery punches over and over in the face and body.

Charizard then shot a large fireball from his mouth that exploded on impact against Plonic, blowing him back. Despite all this, the fat guy was able to remain on his feet, though he was injured and charred from those attacks. "Why you?!" he angrily said to Charizard. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Plonic then fell forward while curling up as much as he could. As a result, he rolled forward like a boulder. Charizard easily avoided it by flying away. He landed elsewhere, and to his surprise, the rolling Plonic went in his direction as if he was able to see while in that state.

Charizard shot bursts of fire at him, hoping to stop him. However, the projectiles were nullified when they hit Plonic. Charizard got out of the way again when he was almost getting hit by Plonic.

Plonic continued rolling and once again tried to roll into Charizard. The Pokemon decided to charge straight into him with his body on a fire using the move Flare Blitz. Both sides collided with each other, creating a fiery shockwave that caused them to bounce off in opposite directions.

CRAAAASH!

Plonic uncurled and fell flat on his back with a powerful thud, while Charizard fell on his front, looking injured from using that move. Plonic slowly sat back up, looking dazed, and he shook his head before glaring at Charizard. "It's not over yet! I can still…" He was interrupted when Yoshi fell onto his head hard, slamming onto him with his rear end.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

The dinosaur jumped off him afterwards, and then Plonic fell on his back again, this time down for good.

**BGM Ends**

After making sure that Plonic was down for good, Yoshi went up to Charizard in concern and asked him, "Are you all right?" The latter growled in a way that implied he was still in a good condition.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Violence Towards Women

**Chapter 13  
****Violence Towards Women**

* * *

**BGM: Boss Fight 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Equastrina jumped at Falco while performing a roundhouse kick, to which the latter responded by swinging his leg at her. Their legs collided against each other with a powerful force that actually whipped up a miniature shockwave.

They then backed away from each other, and Equastrina said to him, "That's one strong kick you've got there…!"

"Of course! You can't find a better leg than mines anywhere in the world!" boasted Falco.

"Yeah right! There's no way you can match a horse in kicking power! I'll show you!" Equastrina told him. She ran at him and attacking with a thrust kick. Falco lifted his leg and used his knee to block the attack.

Thanks to using armament haki, he was able to harden that part of the body enough to withstand the blow.

The pheasant jumped back a couple of feet after the attack, and then Equastrina leaped at him in an attempt to hit him with a dive kick. Falco jumped out of the way, and she slammed her foot onto the ground so hard that she created a miniature crater.

Falco whipped out his gun and was about to pull the trigger when suddenly Equastrina launched herself at him at a blinding speed, so fast that she disarmed the gun with a hit from her knee before he could fire it. Planting one foot onto the ground firmly, she swung her other foot at Falco's waist, kicking the pheasant away.

Falco was able to land on his feet despite the painful kick. He glared at her and said, "You better not get so full of yourself, or else you'll find yourself being sent to the glue factory!"

"You're just salty that you're losing the fight!" Equastrina taunted him.

"On the contrary, I'm the one who is winning soon!" said Falco as he stood back up, and fire began coming out of his legs.

Equastrina noticed this and was surprised, but nevertheless got into fighting stance again. "Get too full of yourself and you'll end up on someone's dinner table!" She then ran at Falco at a fast speed to kick him, and the pheasant countered with his own kick.

Probably due to his leg being on fire, Falco was able to kick harder than Equastrina this time, bringing pain to her. The fire also burned her. Equastrina cried in pain as she almost fell to the ground, and before she could recover, Falco kicked with his other leg nonstop rapidly, striking her all over the body.

SMASH KICK SMASH KICK KICK SMASH!

Fiery shockwaves were created with each kick, and eventually, he gave one last stronger than usual kick that shot Equastrina across the place. Some random Smash Pros were fighting some soldiers when suddenly she crashed into the former and pushed them across the place. They kept on flying until they finally came to a stop from crashing into a large rock.

CRASH!

* * *

With his bow split into a pair of blades, Dark Pit brought them down onto Cindy, who raised her staff to block the attack. The latter then pulled back her weapon before swinging it at Dark Pit at a fast speed, to which the latter used his blades to block each of the hits.

Their strikes were fast and hard, but neither side landed an actual hit on each other. Cindy thrusted her staff forward to hit Dark Pit, who stepped to the side. She swung the staff to the same side immediately afterwards, knocking Dark Pit away, but he was unharmed for the most part.

Merging his blades together into a bow, Dark Pit fired arrows made of dark energy at Cindy, who spun on bow at a fast speed like a spinning fan to deflect them. Dark Pit jumped to different locations and continued to fire dark arrows, only for them to be deflected the same way.

After deflecting some more arrows, Cindy ran at Dark Pit and thrust the staff at him, and the tip extended forward. Fortunately for Dark Pit, he reacted in time by moving to the side. Cindy kept on attempting to thrust the staff into him, and the latter kept on dodging with swift movements.

He was eventually backed against a large rock, and when he dodged the staff thrust again, Cindy's weapon made a clean hole on the rock when it thrust into it, despite the tip not being sharp at all. "Good thing I dodged that the first time…!" thought Dark Pit in surprise when he saw how the staff was able to pierce a hole on the rock.

"Scared? You better be! I'm a pro with this, which is why you will never beat me!" said Cindy as she spun and moved the staff around herself in a flashy manner to show off.

"You talk big, and that's going to be the end of you!" Dark Pit said to her. "I'm not as merciful as the others, so you better not get on my bad side!" Pulling back his hand, the ring around his wrist glowed, and instantly, a large mechanical gauntlet was formed around his arm, almost as big as his body. Despite its size, Dark Pit was still able to charge forward at a fast speed.

Surprised, Cindy hurriedly held up her staff in defense. With the Electroshock Arm generating electricity, Dark Pit gave her an uppercut using the gauntlet and knocked her into the air, her staff flying out of her hand.

Cindy fell on her back with a painful thud, while her staff fell not too far away, standing upright from planting one end of itself into the ground when it landed. Cindy got back up and hurried over to her staff and pulled it out of the ground just in time to use it to block a punch from Dark Pit when the he attacked her with his gauntlet again.

The electricity coming from the gauntlet traveled into Cindy's metal staff, zapping Cindy and making her drop her weapon in shock. Dark Pit used this opportunity to slap her away using the Electroshock Arm.

Cindy tumbled violently onto the ground and came to a stop after a while, and she slowly got back up while groaning in pain. She turned to see that Dark Pit, after removing his gauntlet, had picked up her staff. "That's mine!" she angrily said to him before running towards him to get it back.

Dark Pit dodged her as she closed in on her to try to get back her staff. Though she moved swiftly, the dark angel was easily able to keep the staff away from her.

Eventually, Dark Pit kneed her in the abdomen hard, and while she was in pain, he pointed the staff at her and extended it. The front end went right through Cindy's left eye and out of the back of her head. Needless to say, she screamed in pure agony. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dark Pit let go of the staff, and Cindy continued to scream while trying to pull the staff out of her eye and head. Without showing any form of mercy, Pit split his bow in two and then used one of the halves to cut her head clean off.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

With a large amount of blood shooting out like a geyser from the neck stump, Cindy's headless body fell back onto the ground. Cindy's head, with a look of horror and pain, was still impaled by the staff, which was held in the air by Dark Pit.

He held the staff upright and then planted it into the ground to hold it in place, while the head continued to remain on it, though it was slowly sliding down, leaving parts of the staff it passed through covered in blood.

* * *

Ridley was moving around at a fast speed and beating up various lower ranking Smash Pro members who were easy for him to deal with. As he was doing so, he sensed danger approaching and thus jumped out of the way just in time to avoid purple liquid being shot at him.

He saw that it was Arthropa who fired at him using her scorpion tail. Without saying anything else, Ridley charged straight at her to attack her. The bug-like girl used the help of her spider-like legs growing out of her back to jump high into the air and over him. As she was going over him, she fired more purple liquid from her tail at him, only to miss as well.

After she landed, she looked up to see Ridley shooting fireballs from his mouth in her direction. She swiftly moved away using the help of her spider legs. Ridley dashed at her afterwards, and she responded by thrusting her scorpion tail at him, aiming for his head.

However, he moved his head to the side, just enough for the tail to go past him harmlessly, and collided his hand into her neck, pushing her across the place. Arthropa grunted as she planted two of her spider legs into the ground firmly to avoid being pushed back, but Ridley pushed with such a force that she ended up creating trails on both sides as a result.

"Enough already!" she angrily said before extending her tail over herself to such a length that it was able to get to Ridley's back to stab him there. Her tail came to a stop when Ridley's own tail caught it, however.

Letting go of her neck, Ridley lifted her into the air using his tail, which was wrapped around hers, and slammed her onto the ground hard a couple of times before hurling her away. Arthropa was able to recover in midair and land on her feet. "You dare make fun of me!" she angrily said to him. There were small injuries on her, and yellowish-green blood were bleeding from them.

"That's the point of fights," he said to her.

"Nobody makes fun of us Smash Pros and get away alive!" she said before firing bursts of purple liquid from her tail at him. With swift movements, Ridley dodged them while closing in on her and then attacking with his tail. She also swung her tail at his, and both their body parts clashed against each other over and over hard.

Ridley eventually backed away into the air and shot a fireball at her, to which she avoided it by sliding backwards, a move that all Smash Pros were good at. Ridley dived at her afterwards and tried to slam down his hand onto her, but she once again slid back.

Arthropa thrust one of her spider legs at him to impale him, but Ridley caught it with his hand before thrusting his tail at her, stabbing her in the abdomen. Arthropa grunted in pain while coughing out yellowish-green blood.

Arthropa took some steps back with her hand over her wound, and then she glared at Ridley. "Why you?! DIE LIKE A BUG THAT YOU ARE!" She then extended all her spider legs at him to stab him all over the body.

Ridley defended himself by closing his wings in front of his body, and the spider legs were unable to penetrate them. "Armament haki?!" said Arthropa in shock.

When Ridley pulled back his wings, fire was burning in his mouth. Arthropa hurriedly moved out of the way, but he suddenly charged at her in a blink of an eye, grabbed her by the collar, and then slammed her onto the ground. He then flew into the air and shot a large blast of fire onto her.

KABOOOOOOOOM!

**BGM Ends**

When the explosion cleared, a charred crater was revealed to have been created by the fire blast. Arthropa was lying in the center, charred and badly wounded. Ridley landed next to the crater, and Arthropa looked at him weakly and said, "You… How dare you…?! So violent towards… a woman…!"

"I prefer younger girls," Ridley told him with a straight face. She gave her a "what the heck" look in response before passing out.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**I'mnotsosecretlyintoryona**

The arthropod equivalent of blood is called hemolymph, which is usually green in color. Since Arthropa has bug-like qualities, I decided to go one step further by giving her hemolymph rather than blood.


	15. Regenerator

Some of you might be wondering why haven't the Smashers used the Holy Weapons? Indeed, they haven't been using them for a while already. I really don't find a need for them to use those weapons around these days. Most of the Smashers have also gotten a lot more powerful than before, which almost renders those weapons pointless. You can also say that I almost forgot that those weapons exist…

So either way, those are basically the reasons why the Smashers haven't used the Holy Weapons in a while. This doesn't mean I've completely abandon them, however. Perhaps I may find an opportunity to use the Holy Weapons in the future, but for now, there is no need for them.

And for those are who curious about Justice of Two Worlds' development, one out of the last three chapters is already done. The second one is in the middle of development, and it might be the toughest of the three to complete. I'm trying to see if I can get the whole thing done in a couple of months, but I can't guarantee things.

**Chapter 14  
Regenerator**

* * *

Link and Snake were running up the island and towards the dome on the volcano when they came across Edgy Edge Edgeton the Edgiest Edged Edgelord, standing in their paths with both his swords, which were dyed in the blood of his opponents, out

"And who are you supposed to be?" Link asked him while getting into a fighting stance.

"I am the edge that shall cut through your flesh and make your blood cover the blade of my swords," replied Edge in an overdramatic manner. "Your blood shall quench my blades and satisfy my quest to enter into the darkest of all darkness. Only when I attained the darkest of the darkness shall I…"

"I've heard of him," Snake said to Link, ignoring Edge as the latter rambled on. "I think he's called Edgy Edge or something. Word has it he's thinks being an emo is very cool and all. That guy's a real nut job…"

"I'm not sure emo is the term you're looking for here…" Link said to him. "But yeah, I can tell he's a real nut job."

"…tear off your skin and hang it on my room as a reminder of the number of enemies I have slain. All those who see the number of people who have become my victims shall tremble before me and realize how weak they are before my almighty strength!" said Edge, who had been rambling nonstop all this time, even though those two weren't paying attention to him all that much.

"Yeah, yeah… If you're done speaking nonsense, how about you just come after us already and prove that you are not just talk?" Link said to him in a bored and also frustrated tone.

"What you speak may sound like courage, but what I hear are nothing but the reckless rambling of a man who thinks he is something special when he is in fact…" Before Edge could finish speaking, Snake pulled out his gun and fired at his forehead. However, Edge reacted fast and blocked it with his sword.

Snake was surprised by this and said, "Looks like he does have skills after all!"

**BGM: 02 Battle – Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

"Behold the skill I possess and tremble in fear at its might!" said Edge as he crossed his swords together, and the blood dying the blades began glowing. "Bloody Execution!" He swung his swords together to fire a red x-shaped projectile in their direction.

Snake got out of the way, while Link held up his shield and successfully blocked the attack. He then ran towards Edge and clashed swords with him. Both sides swung their weapons at each other with tremendous force, causing sparks to fly around as a result.

Edge's swords eventually glowed in red as he continued to swing them, and when he hit Link's sword, shockwaves were created that resulted in Link receiving a recoil. After Link took steps back, Edge swung one of his swords to fire a red crescent-shaped projectile. "Bloody Crescent!"

Link rolled out of the way in time before charging at Edge again. Edge slammed down one of his swords against Link's sword so hard that a large shockwave was created, blowing Link back.

Snake fired from his gun at Edge after that, but the latter easily deflected with one sword. Despite this, the former kept on firing, only for each bullet to be deflected. Edge then fired red crescent at Snake, who jumped out of the way before pulling out a grenade and hurling it at him, but Edge easily swatted it aside, where it exploded shortly after hitting the ground.

Snake took out something and hurled it at Edge, who swatted it away again. At least that's what Edge thought. In reality, Snake threw a sticky plastic explosive, a C4, that stuck onto Edge's sword when they came in contact. Smirking, Snake took out a remote and press the sole button on it to detonate the C4. Edge was engulfed in an explosion. "Got you!" commented Snake, confident that he got him.

To his surprise, Edge charged out of the smoke, looking unharmed. Snake was ready to defend himself when suddenly Link got in front of Edge to block his sword attack aimed for Snake. Link then kicked Edge back in the abdomen before flinging a boomerang at him. Edge easily deflected it, and then Link charged at him again to stab him in the body.

Edge blocked it by crossing his swords together, and Link tried hard to push against him. While the two were doing this, Snake ran behind Edge while reloading his gun and then fired from there. To his surprise, the bullets bounced off Edge. "What the heck?!" said Snake in surprise.

Edge then forcefully swung his swords to sides to repel Link, and then he spun while sticking his swords out to the side to unleash red crescents in various directions. "Death Spinner!"

Link blocked one heading towards him with his shield, while Snake ducked underneath the one heading for him. Edge charged at Snake afterwards and swung down one sword at him, but the latter stepped aside in the nick of time before taking out his sword to stab him. However, the blade broke when it came in contact with Edge's skin, much to his surprise.

Snake hurriedly moved back from him while taking out an uzi and firing at him, but Edge easily knocked away all the bullets. "I can accept him knocking away the bullets, but being immune to getting shot and getting stabbed… The only explanation for this is… armament haki!" Snake said in his head.

Edge then slashed the uzi, destroying it, and Snake backed away in shock. Edge was going to slash Snake afterwards, but Link dashed at him from behind and stabbed him through the back. Edge cried in pain and coughed out blood, but managed to remain standing.

When Link pulled out his sword, Edge turned around to slash him, but Link blocked his attacks with his shield while fighting back with his sword. Because Edge was injured, he was unable to fight properly, and Link was able to score multiple hits at him.

"It is not over until the blood of one of us is drained completely! You shall witness the power of I possess that shall pulverize your bones and burn your skin!" said Edge as he raised his swords into the air, and the blades glowed in bright red. "Behold my ulti…"

Before he could perform an attack, Link slashed him diagonally across the chest, interrupting his supposed ultimate attack. Edge took several steps back in pain, and then he was shot in the back rapidly by bullets. With bullet holes all over his body, he turned around to see Snake holding an uzi. "But I destroyed your weapon…" said Edge. After that, Snake pulled out a pistol and shot him right in the head. Edge then fell back dead.

"I brought extras," Snake said to the dead body.

**BGM Ends**

* * *

Ganondorf and Bowser were standing close to each other when they beat up some lower ranking Smash Pros members. The soldiers they helped were thanking and cheering for them.

"This is too easy!" complained Bowser. "I thought Smash Pros are supposed to be top of the world folks? Where are all the strong ones?"

"Sounds like you have a death wish if you want to face a strong foe," said a voice. The duo turned and saw that Irene had showed up.

"Oh ho, you mean you are more than qualified to give me a challenge? I hope you better not disappoint me!" Bowser said to her, sounding enthusiastic.

Ganondorf glared at Irene for a few seconds and then said to Bowser, "Watch out… I can sense that she's definitely a powerful person. You better not underestimate her."

"That's Irene! She's a very powerful member of the Smash Pros! I heard she was a candidate for becoming one of the four god-tier members!" one of the onlooker soldiers told the Smashers.

"That's what I want to hear! This will provide me good fun and practice!" said Bowser, pleased with what he heard.

"Trust me; you won't be having fun once I get serious with you," Irene said to her in an intimidating tone.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" said Bowser in a sarcastic manner. "All right; let's see if you really live up to your words! Since you're a lady, I'll be a gentleman and let you have the first move!"

Irene said nothing but simply stared at him. She then broke the silence. "Your loss." After saying that, she suddenly slid at Bowser at a fast speed and swung her hand at him, creating a trail of fire that came out from each of her nails when she did so.

Bowser was struck in the front part of his body and pushed back, but his shell was strong enough to endure the blow. "That caught me be surprise, but too bad it did nothing to me!" he said. "My turn!" He then breathed fire at Irene, and she didn't run at all but instead let the flames engulf her.

When Bowser stopped breathing fire, he was surprised to see Irene completely unharmed, even though the fire was still burning on her body. It soon disappeared. "What?! How come you're not burned?!" he said in surprise.

"Looks like you're a bad matchup for me," she said while brushing off a small bit of fire on her left shoulder.

"Judging by what I saw, it stands to reason that she was fire-based powers, which also includes immunity to said element," Ganondorf said to Bowser.

"Well, that only makes things more challenging, which is good!" said Bowser. "I'll take on you with my fists and claws instead!" He ran at Irene and threw a punch, but she easily dodged it by sliding to the side. He grabbed Bowser by the side of the neck and easily lifted him into the air before hurling him backwards.

Irene ran after and jumped at him, swinging her hands at him and attacking with a fiery finger wipe that knocked him even farther. As soon as Irene landed, she turned around just in time to grab Ganondor by the fist when he attempted to punch her.

Irene tried to punch him with her other free hand, but Ganondorf caught her fist. He then lifted her into the air and slammed her hard onto the ground, though she got back up with a fast speed and backed away from him.

Fire swirled around her and covered her fist before she lunged at Ganondorf to attack him. He responded by punching her with a fist full of dark energy, but she coated her arm in haki to block the attack, though the punch stopped her in midair.

With her hands on fire, Irene attacked Ganondorf rapidly with fiery finger swipes that he blocked by pulling his cape in front of himself and coating it with haki to harden it to the point it was almost like steel.

Suddenly, Irene felt tremendous pain when Bowser thrust his claws right through her body. "Gotcha!" he said.

Ganondorf then grabbed Irene by the neck and burned her with dark fire before hurling her away. The two watched as she hit the ground, only to be surprised to see her standing back up, and the bloody hole on her body disappear at a fast speed. Her fatal injury had healed in a matter of seconds, including the burnt spot on her neck caused by the dark fire.

"What the?! How did she do that?!" said Bowser in shock.

"Just what is her power?" wondered Ganondorf.

Flames surrounded Irene as her body began to change form. "The mythical version of the Sala Sala Fruit," she replied as her transformation process finished. She now had red skin accompanied by black stripes, and her head was as if it stopped in the middle of changing from a human's head into a salamander's head.

"What the heck?!" said Bowser in surprise.

"A Devil Fruit…" said Ganondorf.

"Salamanders have powerful regeneration, and in folklores, they are associated with fire," explained Irene in her new form. "No matter what you do to me, I will be able to heal off all my injuries. You might as well say that I have achieved immortality!"

"There's no point in immortality if you can't put up a fight! You'll only end up become an eternally suffering punching bag!" Bowser told her.

**BGM: King Bowser – Super Mario Bros. 3 (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

"You shall see for yourself if I'm a punching bag or not," Irene said to him in intimidating tone. She then slid towards Bowser at a fast speed and, before he could react, gave him a powerful headbutt to his head that knocked him back quite a distance.

Ganondorf then approached to attack Irene. Both sides traded punches and kicks at fast speeds, their attacks covered in their respective elements. At first, it seemed that neither side was having the upper hand, but eventually, Ganondorf was slowly wearing out Irene.

He punched her hard in the face followed by grabbing the top of her head and slamming it against his knee multiple times. He then lifted her into the air and slammed her onto the ground so hard that she bounced up into the air quite a height. Using one hand, Ganondorf shot a ball of dark energy at her that exploded on impact.

Irene was blown back through the air and landed violently onto the rocky ground. She got back up while grunting in pains. There were some visible wounds on her body, all of which healed up in an instant.

"What a recovery speed…!" commented Ganondorf.

Irene held up one hand and generated fire on it. She then pointed it to the side, just in time to release a burst of fire that struck Bowser and blew him back when he tried to sneak up on her to attack her.

Bowser retained his footing before leaping high and fast towards her to flatten her with a body slam. Irene easily avoided him by stepping to the side. She then lifted him up by one horn and gave him a fiery headbutt to his forehead. Bowser endured it and then gave her his own headbutt. He struck her with even more force than his, causing a sickening crack to be heard as her head whipped back at an unnatural angle.

Irene let go of Bowser as she fell on her back, seemingly dead from the neck breaking. A few seconds later, however, her neck reconnected itself, and she got back up with a look of anger.

"That's broken…" commented Bowser with a tone that implied jealousy.

Irene pulled back her hand and lunged at Bowser to attack with a fiery hand swipe, to which the latter tried to counter with a punch. When Irene swung her hand, a large trail of fire was created, successfully blowing Bowser away.

Ganondorf rushed at Irene immediately after that to attack with a hand full of dark energy. Irene raised her hand to block it in time, and both sides traded blows against each other violently that ended with Ganondorf landing a successful punch to Irene's abdomen, resulting in an explosion of dark energy that went through her body, thus creating a hole on her.

Irene was blown back by the explosion and landed violently, only for the hole on her body to disappear at a fast rate. She jumped back up as if nothing happened to her, and fire began swirling her body as she transformed again. This time, she got on all fours and completely became an intimidating salamander about the size of a car.

With her body on fire, Irene rushed on all fours towards Ganondorf at a fast speed, leaving behind a trail of fire in the process. In response, the Gerudo slammed his fist onto the ground to send forth a chain of dark explosions. Though Irene ran to the side to avoid direct contact with them, the bursting of the ground caused by the attack knocked her into the air.

Ganondorf then ran and jumped at her with his hands raised over his head, and a ball of energy was formed and gradually growing in size. He hurled the projectile diagonally downwards at Irene, pushing her to the ground with it, and an implosion was created.

Ganondorf landed afterwards, watching the implosion still happening. Suddenly, Irene, charred from head to toe but gradually healing up, charged at him still in her salamander form. She rushed at such a speed that the Gerudo was unable to react in time and was bitten in the shoulder, and she was still on fire, thus giving him burning pain as well.

Ganondorf grunted in pain as he tried to pry her off, only to be lifted into the air and swung around before being hurled away. Irene was going to approach him when Bowser crashed onto her back all of a sudden hard, almost crushing her. He then grabbed the upper half of her mouth and pulled it upwards in an attempt to break it, but then Irene jumped and performed a complete flip in the air, hurling Bowser off her back as a result.

With her tail burning brightly, she gave Bowser a powerful tail whip to the body. Though Bowser got hit, he grabbed hold of the tail when it touched her and was not sent flying. Enduring the fire, he swung Irene in circles before hurling her away.

Irene changed back into her hybrid form in midair and landed on her feet. She looked up to see Ganondorf and Bowser running at her together.

She generated a large amount of fire in her hand and then unleashed a massive flamethrower at them. Bowser withdrew into his shell and spun as he tossed himself forward. When the flamethrower came in contact with him, it somehow got caught up in the spinning motion and swirled around the shell, basically becoming a fire tornado.

Bowser collided into a surprised Irene and pushed her back, grinding her with the spinning motion of the shell and also burning her, though the latter didn't affect her.

When Bowser was done spinning, the fire spread out almost like a shockwave, blowing back Irene. Ganondorf approached Irene afterwards with his fist pulled back, and he slammed a fist full of dark energy in the form of fire and electricity into her body, creating an explosion.

Irene was badly burned by it, and it was painful, even if she healed from her wounds almost instantaneously. Bowser and Ganondorf approached her again, striking her nonstop, and though she fought back her hardest, she was still overpowered by them.

POW SMASH BANG WHAM SMASH KICK BAM!

**BGM Ends**

After more than a minute of trading blows with each other, everyone was feeling tired. Ganondorf and Bowser had quite a bit of injuries, whereas Irene had none for obvious reasons. Despite this, she was breathing heavily and no longer had the strength to stand up.

Changing back to her normal form and falling on her knees, she said, "Fine… You win… but we're still going to succeed… in the end…" With that, she fell to the side and passed out.

Ganondorf and Bowser were fatigued as well, but still had enough strength to stand. "Guess regeneration does not equate to infinite stamina…" said Bowser.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Irene's fighting style is supposedly to partially based on Bowser's. The other god-tiered Pros are based on characters found in Melee, so I figured someone who is almost as powerful as them should be based on one as well.

And in case you haven't realized it yet, all the music choices used here are ones found in Smash Bros. games, remixed or not.


	16. Helpless Before Gods

**Chapter 15  
Helpless Before Gods**

* * *

Wario stood back up after being knocked down by Lou several times already. "This ain't ending until you keel over! I'm not going to be the one to lose this fight!" the former angrily said to Lou.

"Now your place, weakling," Lou said to him in a serious tone. The god-tiered Smash Pro then slid towards Wario at a fast speed, ready to strike him when at range. Wario got into fighting stance to take on him, but before both sides came in contact with each other, Incineroar suddenly flew in between each other and took a punch to his chest.

The two were surprised by his sudden appearance, and Incineroar stood up as if never hit by anything. Fire erupted from the Pokemon's body, and then he ran at Lou with his arms spread open as if to bear hug him.

Lou approached him and thrust his hand into his chest, only to come a stop when it struck his skin. Incineroar then wrapped his arm around Lou, squeezing him tightly and also burning him, yet Lou didn't look bothered.

He was able to force the Pokemon to let go of him by forcefully spreading out his arms. Lou then performed a t-pose as he began to spin at a fast speed, creating a cyclone in the process. Incineroar held his arms over his face and tried to retain his footing on the ground, but the wind eventually lifted him up and took him for a spin before hurling him in a random direction.

Lou stopped spinning, and Wario immediately charged at him, but the former slid out of the way fast. He had to slid away again immediately coming to a stop to avoid a fireball being hurled at him. When he stopped moving, he saw Mario jumping at him with his fist pulled back. When the plumber swung down his fist, Lou clashed his fist with his, and Mario bounced back onto the ground afterwards.

An energy blast was fired at Lou afterwards, and rather than getting out of its way, he swung his arm at the incoming projectile and managed to neutralize it just like that. He saw that it was Gunner who fired at him.

Incineroar ran back to the scene, and together with the other three, a total of four people were taking on Lou together. "I told you guys that I'm taking on him alone!" Wario angrily said to the other three. "I'm not letting you take my target!"

"You can't-a beat him alone!" Mario told him. "He's too strong! We must-a work together!"

"He's right! Our chances of winning are much higher when in numbers!" agreed Gunner.

"Bah! It won't make a difference!" insisted Wario. "You better not get in my way, or else I'll beat you up as well!"

"Fools. You think having numbers make you strong, but in reality, it only shows that you are weak and cannot win fights by yourself," Lou said to them. "Victory achieved through this method has no worth and brings no feeling of satisfaction."

"So long as we can make da world a betta place by defeating you, then those don't-a matta!" Mario told him. Incineroar let out a roar, as if agreeing with Mario.

"Your victory is not ensured and will never be," said Lou as he glared at them with sinister eyes.

"I have enough of your overconfidence! Don't go boasting your victory until you secured it yet!" said Wario in frustration before running at Lou to hit him with a shoulder bash.

**BGM: The King of Pyropuff Peak (Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker)**

Lou shot a green fireball from his hand at Wario, but the latter managed to plow through it harmlessly. Lou then stopped Wario by slamming his fist into his shoulder, and then he grabbed Wario by the arm before spinning in circles multiple times to throw him quite a distance.

Mario threw multiple fireballs rapidly at Lou using both hands. Lou dodged them by sliding away before shooting his own fireball, which Mario avoided by jumping away.

Gunner fired a missile at Lou, but to her surprise, the latter caught it with his bare hand when it was about to hit him. He then flung it at Wario, who was running back to him, and the missile exploded when it hit Wario.

Incineroar jumped at Lou with his limbs spread out, ready to body slam him. When the Pokemon was about to flatten him, Lou performed a jumping uppercut that knocked Incineroar high into the air. The Pokemon fell back down several feet away with a powerful slam, still in a body slamming position.

Mario approached Lou afterwards and swung his fist at him multiple times, but each blow was successfully blocked by Lou. Mario kept on throwing punches, but Lou effortlessly blocked all of them before throwing a single punch that was strike Mario in the nose hard, making it bleed and also forcing him back some feet.

Gunner fired rapid bursts of orange energy at Lou, but the latter jumped into the air and then towards her while spinning. She hurriedly moved back to avoid getting hit by his spinning kick, and she was going to fire again when suddenly Lou thrust his hand into her arm cannon, creating an explosion that blew her back. Her arm cannon was slightly damaged as a result.

Wario let out a cry as he ran at Lou again with his arms pointing at him as if wanting to strangle him. The fat guy survived the missile's explosion and simply suffered mild burns. Lou caught both his arms, and then Wario lifted him into the air and flung him aside quite a distance.

Wario then ran after him and leaped quite a height at Lou, ready to punch him out of the air. Surprisingly, Lou moved to the side in air and allowed Wario to go past him. He then karate chopped Wario in the back of the neck hard, shooting him onto the ground as a result.

When Lou landed, he was tackled hard by a fiery Incineroar. The Pokemon then swung his fiery hands at him over and over to hit him, and Lou either dodged them or blocked them.

While the two were doing this, Mario ran towards them, hoping to help Incineroar. However, when he got close, Lou pulled off an unexpectedly quick move of grabbing Mario's head and slamming it into Incineroar's. Mario and the Pokemon were dazed by the sudden attack, and then Lou jumped up slightly before kicking them away with both feet at the same time.

Gunner fired energy blasts at him. Despite her arm cannon being damaged, it was still functional and not hindering her in any way. Lou slid around at a fast speed to avoid her aims. He then lowered his upper body and pointed his head at Gunner, and then his entire body straightened in posture and shot forward like a missile.

Gunner stepped out of the way to let the human missile go past her, but to her surprise, Lou performed a u-turn while still in his "missile form" and went back to her. She fired a missile at him, but Lou destroyed the missile when he collided with it. He collided into Gunner, hitting her hard and knocking her back into a rock.

He then grabbed her by the head and slammed it against the rock over and over until the latter shattered, and Gunner fell back onto the ground.

Incineroar suddenly approached Lou from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist before performing a suplex, slamming his head against the ground at the back. Despite the powerful impact that left behind a large crack on the rocky ground, Lou seemingly suffered nothing ill and was able to escape the Pokemon's grasp and perform several flips to get away from him and back on his feet.

Incineroar turned to him just in time to receive another "human missile" attack from Lou and pushed across the place at a fast speed.

Wario intercepted Lou as the latter was still pushing Incineroar across the air. The two tumbled onto the ground, and then Wario grabbed Lou's head and readied to headbutt it, only for Lou to do such a thing before him. Wario was struck hard and almost fell back, and then he was punched rapidly by Lou nonstop.

Mario ran in their direction, but then Lou shoved Wario forcefully into him before shooting a green fireball that blew them away. Mario and Wario got back up in pain and looked at Lou, who was glaring at them. "Know your place, weaklings," he said in an almost monstrous-sounding voice.

**BGM Ends**

* * *

A loud sound rang through the air as Marth and Mora clashed their swords against each other, and this resulted in a shockwave that rocked various small objects on the ground into the air.

They both bounced back and glared at each other, waiting for each other to pull off the next move.

Swordfighter and Kirby then ran into the scene, the latter in the attire of a ninja after having consumed a shuriken he obtained from the former. "We're here to help you, Marth!" Kirby said to his comrade.

"Watch out! She's on a whole other level!" Marth warned them both.

"Fear not! We came hither knowing well that our foe is not to be looked down upon, so we shall fight with utmost cautiousness!" Swordfighter assured him.

"If you need people to help you in a fight, then it shows just how weak you are," Mora told them. "Such victory is nothing to gloat about."

**BGM: Those Who Challenge Gods (Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia)**

"Gloating over a victory is something I don't really do anyway," Marth said to her. He charged at her against and thrust his sword forward hard, but Mora easily blocked it by holding up her sword. With a single swing, she was able to send him flying back, though he landed on his feet without any form of injury.

Kirby and Swordfighter attacked Mora next, both by throwing shuriken at her that she easily deflected. Swordfighter then jumped at Mora, spinning vertically as he did so to give the appearance of a buzzsaw. He collided into her and struck his weapon against hers rapidly, yet she was able to retain her shooting and not move a single step back at all, all the while maintaining a bored and unimpressed look on her face.

Kirby appeared in a puff of smoke behind her and readied to stab her in the back with a kunai, but she unexpectedly spun in a circle that whipped up a burst of wind around herself, blowing away both opponents. Swordfighter landed on his feet, but Kirby bounced around a bit like a ball, though he was unharmed.

Mora then approached Swordfighter and swung down her sword. He held up his sword to block it, while he was able to do so, the force of the slam was so strong that he was pushed down, and the ground underneath him cracked and sank a bit.

Swordfighter was able to get away from underneath Mora's sword and move away from her, all the while throwing ring-shaped blades. Mora easily deflected them and readied to charge at him when Marth got in front of her to block her charging attack.

Both sides swung their blades against each other violently until Mora performed an upward swing that knocked Marth into the air. From there, Marth swung so hard that he fired a wind blade. Mora easily deflected it, and when Marth landed, she pulled off the same kind of move in his direction.

Marth charged at the incoming projectile and deflected it. He then thrust his sword forward, and as a he did so, a spike-shaped wind funnel was seen forming around the entire weapon. Mora blocked the attack, and when she did so, a powerful blast of wind was created that left behind a trail on the ground behind Mora, yet the fat woman was unharmed in any way.

Mora knocked back Marth with a swing of her sword and was going to approach him when Kirby suddenly appeared before her in a puff of smoke. Swinging his sword close to the ground, he produced energy columns that rose from the ground while heading towards Mora. The latter easily nullified them with a swing of her sword, however, and approached Kirby.

The puffball disappeared in a puff of smoke when he was about to get hit. He reappeared in the air behind Mora and threw multiple shuriken, but she was able to deflect them all.

After landing, Kirby whipped out a sword and lunged at Mora to clash blades with her. On the other side, Marth ran at Mora to attack her. Acting quick, Mora grabbed Kirby by his free hand and tossed him at Marth, who got hit in the face, and he fell back with his pink friend.

Swordfighter pulled back his sword, which glowed with yellow light, before charging at Mora at a blinding speed. He came to an abrupt stop when the overweight swordswoman simply brought up her sword and blocked it with the flat part with seemingly no effort, much to the android's surprise.

Swordfighter pulled back and swung his sword, firing a rainbow-colored energy "blanket" when he did so. Mora was forcefully spun around when the energy came in contact with her. Swordfighter tried to stab her in the back, but she stepped out of the way and slashed Swordfighter across the back instead.

While the android was down on his front, Mora was going to stab him when suddenly a bladed whip caught her sword, stopping her. She turned to see that it was Bylet. Bylet tried to pull her forward, but perhaps because of her weight, he was unable to do so. Instead, Mora pulled him forward.

Face to face at a close range, Bylet and Mora struggled against each other using their weapons, which were still entwined to each other. Bylet suddenly let go of his sword and jumped back while whipping out a large axe out of seemingly nowhere and swung it down at her.

Mora jumped out of the way, and the axe struck the ground so hard that an explosion of rock and dust was created. Swinging her sword to the side, Mora was able to untangle Bylet's sword from hers. Bylet ran at her again with his axe gripped firmly and then jumped at her with it raised over his head.

Mora responded by with a jumping slash. Their weapons clashed with each other and created a loud and powerful shockwave that caused them to be bounced back from each other, and both landed on their feet.

Bylet landed close to Marth and Kirby, and Marth said to him, "Hope you don't mind us joining."

"Actually, we fought her first, and he came later," Kirby corrected him.

"I was fighting them before you arrived," Bylet told them, "and you shouldn't have come here. This is the military's business that outsiders like you have no business sticking your nose into. This is an act of violation."

"Are you going to talk about that when the world is in danger?" Kirby said to him in frustration. "If you know what's good for you, then you will let us help!"

"We came here knowing we shouldn't really interfere with the military, but like my friend said, this is no time to be caring about this now that the world is at stake," Marth told Bylet. "We can talk about violations and legal actions after all this is over. Besides, I'm sure one of your higher ups will have no issue with this."

"Lawbreakers cannot be allowed to go free. Unless given orders from above, I will see to it that you receive consequences once this is over," Bylet said to them in a serious and intimidating tone.

Marth felt a powerful aura coming from him and said in his mind, "He's strong… Definitely not someone you want to become enemies with…"

"There will be nothing left of you people after this," Mora, having heard their conversation, said to them. "No one can battle a god and live to tell the tale."

"If you all you can do is talk big, just like your body size, then you've got another thing coming for ya!" Kirby taunted her. He then performed a hand sign with his stubby hands, and fire began to gather around him. "Ninja Arts! Pyrotechnics!"

The fire gathered in front of Kirby and then traveled towards Mora in the form of a fiery pillar. Mora did nothing at all but let the pillar of fire approach, and when it was close to her, she swung her sword at it, and to the Smashers' surprise, not only was the fire pillar nullified, some of the fire also gathered at her blade, thus becoming a fire sword.

"What the?!" gasped Kirby.

Mora swung her sword, unleashing a massive fire cutter in their direction. Bylet and Marth held up their blades to block the attack, and though they were able to avoid getting cut, the projectile "exploded" into a strong burst of heat that blew away Swordfighter and Kirby. The heat was also intense and almost burned their skins.

Mora then moved at a fast speed in between Bylet and Marth and began attacking them at the same time. The two swordsmen fought back, but as skilled as they were, they were unable to put any pressure on the outnumbered Mora, who turned from side to side at a blazingly fast speed to block their attacks and also unleash her own.

When Bylet turned his sword into a whip to hit Mora, but she stepped out of the way, and the attack ended up striking Marth in the shoulder, creating a wound.

Marth cried in pain as Bylet pulled back his whip in shock, and then Mora used this opportunity to slash the latter across the waist. Bylet cried in pain as he fell on one knee, and then Mora pointed her sword at him and said, "I can see why the world has fallen to such a state. You are too weak to protect the world and carry out your acts of justice!"

**BGM Ends**

* * *

"Falcon Kick!" shouted Captain Falcon as he attacked Jay with a fiery slide kick.

Jay leaped over him to avoid it. Captain Falcon stood back and turned around just in time to see him jumping at him to hit him in the face with his knee. Jay immediately turned to face him after landing and threw multiple punches and kicks at him that he dodged.

After dodging them all, Captain Falcon attacked with the same kinds of moves, but Jay dodged them all as well. Both then threw a punch at each other, and their fists collided hard, causing them to bounce back.

Without taking a break, Captain Falcon ran at Jay and tried to punch him again. The latter caught his fist and then gave him an uppercut to the chin that knocked him back into the air, but Captain Falcon landed on his feet after performing a flip in the air.

"He's strong!" Captain Falcon told himself.

Brawler then ran up to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, and hopefully even after I'm done with him," replied the racer.

Brawler turned to Jay and got into a fighting stance. "I shall assist you in fighting him, then!"

"That would be nice!" replied Captain Falcon.

"It doesn't matter what method you use. The victor of this outcome has already been decided," said Jay.

**BGM: Brain Cleaner (F-Zero GX)**

"Yes, and that is us!" replied Brawler before rushing at Jay at a fast speed. The former unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, but despite the speed he was attacking at, Jay was able to block all of them like it was child's play.

Brawler then attacked with a fiery drop kick that was strong enough to make Jay slide back, albeit the latter seemed unharmed. Jumping into the air, Brawler fell towards Jay with one leg sticking out to attacking him with an axe kick. When he came down, Jay caught that leg and then slammed him onto the ground hard.

Captain Falcon ran to him from the side with his fist on fire. Jay turned to him and blocked a fiery punch from him using his hand, and then he attempted to punch him in the guts with the other hand. Acting fast, Captain Falcon caught that fist with his other hand, and then he lifted Jay slightly into the air and swung him away.

Jay landed on his feet and suddenly rushed back to Captain Falcon at an astounding speed to hit him with an uppercut, but the latter stepped out of the way in time. The latter tried to strike him from the back, but Jay responded in time and slammed his elbow into his fist hard. He then kicked Captain Falcon in the waist hard and knocked him away.

"Hadoken!" Two energy balls were fired at Jay all of a sudden. He jumped out of their way and saw that they were fired by Ryu and Ken.

"Mind if we have a piece of you as well?" Ken asked Jay. "You look like you can give me a lot of fun!"

"I usually prefer fair one on one fights, but I understand the gravity of the current situation and that you must be defeated as soon as possible," said Ryu.

"It doesn't matter how many of you come at me at once. You will still lose," Jay said with confidence.

"Talk big, huh? Let's see if you keep up your god complex!" said Ken. "Hadoken!" He fired another fireball at Jay, who dodged it before running at him. Ken blocked Jay's attack, but even so, he was hit so hard that he felt quite a pain.

Jay was eventually able to score hits on Ken and knock him away, and Ryu immediately attacked Jay after that. The martial artist punched and kicked hard against Jay, who blocked each of his attacks with ease. "Hitting him is like hitting a steel wall!" Ryu thought while launching attacks. "His armament aura is strong, that's for sure!"

Jay pulled back his fist, which was covered in fire. Ryu hurriedly stepped aside to avoid a powerful fiery punch unleashed by him. Ryu then punched him in the head, or rather, his helmet, before striking him various parts of the body.

Despite getting hit constantly, Jay was as if he wasn't hurt at all. He reacted for the first few seconds, but then he stopped responding to each of the hits. He caught Ryu's fist and then punched him away hard in the abdomen.

Ryu flew back but landed on his fist. Standing back up, Ryu unleashed a Hadoken at Jay, who easily destroyed it with a swing of his hand. Immediately after that, Ken attacked Jay with a fiery roundhouse kick and succeeded in knocking him away.

Jay landed in a crouched position and stood back up just as Ken ran up to him. The latter attacked with a series of fiery kicks, each hit strong enough to make Jay slide back, despite the latter blocking them with his arms.

After unleashing multiple kicks, Ken attacked with Hadoken and pushed Jay back even farther. Right after that, Ken lunged at him to punch him in the face. However, Jay delivered a quick uppercut to his head and knocked him away.

Captain Falcon ran up to him next and punched him furiously nonstop, his fists on fire as he did so. He punched with such an intensity that Jay was unable to retain his footing and slowly took steps back. Eventually, Captain Falcon attacked with a powerful fiery punch to his face. "Falcon Punch!"

Jay was hit hard and flew back, tumbling against the ground violently. He eventually came to a stop by himself in a kneeling position. "Bet you felt that, huh?" Captain Falcon aside to him.

"Victory is not decided in a single hit," Jay said to him wiping off the blood on his nose.

"You're strong, but the four of us are going to surpass you no matter what!" Captain Falcon said to him as Brawler, Ryu, and Ken gathered around him.

"You cannot surpass us," said Jay before running at them.

Ryu got in front of him in a fighting stance and swung his fist at Jay. Jay's fist collided with Ryu's hard, but before Ryu could do anything else, Jay slammed down his other fist onto his head hard, giving him a nasty face plant.

Seeing this, Ken lunged at Jay to attack with a roundhouse kick, but the latter dodged it before kicking straight up twice, once with each leg, hitting Ken in the head and knocking him away.

Brawler jumped at Jay after that with his hands, slamming his hands onto him. Jay brought up one hand and easily stopped the hammering attack, and then he grabbed and slammed Brawler onto the ground hard.

Captain Falcon rushed up to him and attacked with a fiery uppercut. Jay was able to move his head out of the way, and then he slammed down his elbow onto Captain Falcon's shoulder hard before punching him away in the guts.

Ryu got back up again with a look of anger and threw a punch at Jay, this time successfully striking him across the face. Jay instantly recovered and slammed his elbow into his chest. Ryu slid back a couple of feet but immediately lunged at him again to punch him multiple times. Jay took the punches as if they were harmless and then pulled back his fist, which began burning up.

Despite seeing this, Ryu attempted to intercept him by punching him in the abdomen, followed by hitting him in the chin with an uppercut. "Shin Shoryu…" But he never finished his attack completely, as those this did not make Jay flinch at all, and the latter's powerful fiery punch was still unleashed.

Ryu was struck with full force and cried in pain as he shot back from the attack.

"Ryu!" gasped Ken when he saw his friend receiving such a blow.

Looking at Jay, who was still standing tall and strong, Captain Falcon said in awe and shock, "He's strong… Much stronger than I thought…!"

**BGM Ends**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Some of you might have noticed this by now. Lou, Mora, and Jay are based on Luigi, Marth, and Captain Falcon respectively. All the god-tiered Smash Pros' fighting styles are based on characters from Smash Bros. Melee. Marth and Captain Falcon are both very high-tiered characters in that game. Luigi may not be the highest tier, but he has the best wavedashing among all the characters in the game.

And the decision to make Mora overweight is because there aren't enough fat ladies in medias. Other types of body builds and age groups are seen often in medias, but fat women? They're borderline nonexistent, so I thought that it would be a nice change of pace to have a fat, female antagonist, especially a powerful one.


	17. Surpass the False Gods

I fixed a major mistake involving Bylet's name in the previous chapter. Was calling him by the female name Byleth the entire chapter…

Also, the reason for the military creating something as powerful as the Dyna Stones is the same reason the real world creates something as powerful and deadly as nuclear bombs. Weapons of mass destruction, the ability to strike fear, showing off feats of power, etc…

**Chapter 16  
Surpass the False Gods**

* * *

The battle between Master Hand and I Am seemed equally matched at first, but over time, it became clear that the latter was the more powerful one.

I Am spun through the air with one leg sticking out, continuously hitting Master Hand in the palm with a series of roundhouse kicks. The Hand was knocked back through the air, but he recovered fast and then folded himself into a gun and fired golden bullets at him.

I Am moved to the side while still in midair as if he was flying and zipped towards Master Hand at a blinding speed, striking him as he went past him. Master Hand spun in place a couple of seconds before falling onto the rocky ground below.

Fox, Samus, R.O.B., and Mewtwo were nearby when they saw this, and they were shocked. "Master Hand!" gasped Fox. He ran to Master Hand in concern, while the other three turned to I Am.

"You're asking for this!" Samus angrily said to the leader of the Smash Pros as she aimed at him and fired a blast of plasma energy. I Am dodged it by zipping to the side, and then he sped towards Samus in a zigzag path, ramming into her. "Ugh!"

Mewtwo pointed his hand at I Am and held him in place using telekinesis. I Am found himself unable to move at first, but after struggling a bit, he somehow managed to move again and ran into Mewtwo, grabbing him by the neck, much to the Pokemon's surprise. I Am flung him to the side in an almost casual manner before pulling out his gun to shot a beam at him with it.

R.O.B. fired a pair of red beams from his eyes at I Am, but the latter stepped the side before zipping into the robot to kick him away in the face.

Laser beams were fired at him from behind afterwards, but without fully turning around, I Am pointed his hand at the incoming projectiles and created a hexagon-shaped energy shield that bounced them back to Fox, the person who fired them. Fox jumped out of the way before firing more laser beams at him, only for them to be bounced away as well.

Seeing that his laser gun wasn't doing any good, Fox ran to I Am, and fire covered his body as he did so. Fox then shot forward like a fireball in an attempt to ram into I Am, but the latter, with a single kick, knocked Fox away, not to putting out his fire.

Samus, filled with anger, lunged at him from behind and wrapped her arm around his neck before pointing her arm cannon at the side of his neck. She was about to fire when I Am grabbed her arm cannon and effortlessly diverted it upwards so that the shot missed. He then removed himself from her grasp before punching and kicking her so hard that her vision within her helmet became distorted. The helmet's CPU was being damaged, and it was also showing damages on various parts of her power suit.

Mewtwo and R.O.B. jumped at I Am while he was doing that, the former with dark energy in his hands and the latter with curved blades coming out of his wrists. I Am jumped straight into the air at the last second, and they ended up hitting nothing. With fire around his body, I Am shot straight down and crashed into the ground, creating an explosion that sent the three of them flying.

Shortly after that, Master Hand shot at him in the form of a fist, but I Am easily stopped him with his fist, though he slid back a little from the impact. "No matter how hard you try, you cannot defeat a being more powerful than gods," I Am told him.

"In case you've forgotten, I have yet to use the power from that time!" Master Hand reminded him as what appeared to be dark energy began appearing around him.

* * *

Mario, Wario, Gunner, and Incineroar stood back up, all of them panting heavily, as they looked at Lou.

"He's strong…" commented Mario. Incineroar and Gunner both nodded in agreement.

"Bah! He can't be that tough! He's going down whether he likes it or not eventually!" said Wario. "As long I'm still up and breathing, it proves that he is not as strong as he claims!"

As soon as he said that, Lou slid to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Those are words coming from the arrogant and foolish," he said to Wario. "Realize how weak you are and surrender so that you can continue to live the pathetic life you are currently living. You can never surpass a god."

**BGM: The Great Tower Showdown 2 (Super Mario 3D World)**

"You're the one who is living a pathetic life!" Wario angrily said to him. He charged at Lou again while shouting loudly. Lou stepped out of the way, and when Wario turned around, the former punched him hard in the face.

Wario easily shrugged off the punch before his own punches, but Lou either dodged them or blocked with his arm. Wario punched all the faster and harder, eventually scoring more hits on Lou. The latter then gave him a powerful uppercut in the midst of those punches, knocking him high into the air.

Wario performed several flips in midair and eventually landed on his feet with such a force that the ground shook and even cracked. Wario then charged at him at an unexpectedly fast speed and shoulder bashed him hard. Lou tried to stop Wario in his tracks, but the latter hit him so hard and also ran so fast that he was unable to do so and instead left behind a pair of trails on the rocky ground as he tried to plant his feet firmly onto it.

After pushing him a bit of a distance, Wario swung his fist onto the side of Lou's head incredibly hard, smashing him onto the ground and creating a miniature with the impact.

Lou forcefully got back up while gritting his teeth in frustration, and then he threw several haki-powered punches that struck harder than Wario punched him. Despite this, Wario did not relent on attacking Lou. Both sides traded punches with each other violently, and as they kept on, more and more blood covered their bodies.

Eventually, Wario headbutted Lou hard enough to make the latter take some steps back. Lou was about to make another move on Wario, but instead had to jump away from energy blasts fired by Gunner.

Almost immediately after landing, Incineroar tackled Lou and grabbed him while doing so to keep him from moving away. Grabbing Lou by one hand, the heel Pokemon slammed him around the ground over and over hard like a rag doll.

He eventually threw Lou in the direction of Mario, who hit him square in the body with a fiery palm thrust that resulted in an explosion. Lou was propelled backwards by the explosion, but was able to come to a stop in a crouched position.

Mario, Incineroar, and Wario then charged at him from different directions together. In response, Lou spread out his arms and spun to whip a powerful wind, surrounding himself within a cyclone. The Smashers tried to maintain their footing by crouching down and grabbing whatever they could, but they were ultimately carried into the air.

"How about you fight wind with wind? Smell this!" said Wario loudly before unleashing a large fart. The amount of greenish-brown gas he released was enough to turn the entire cyclone brown, and Mario and Incineroar cried in agony as they pinched their noses while still spinning in circles.

Lou stopped spinning, so the cyclone disappeared, and the three Smashers fell down, but only Wario landed on his feet, as the other two were still too dazed from the smell to land properly. Lou looked as if he was going to pass out, though not because of the spinning, but rather…

Wario used this opportunity to shoulder bash him. Lou got back up as soon as he was knocked down, and the two once again engaged in a violent fist fight.

POW SMASH WHAM POW SMASH PUNCH BAM WHAM!

The fight between the two was so intense that Mario, Gunner, and Incineroar dared not to interfere or even do anything other than watch in awe. Wario yelled loudly in anger as received punches from Lou while giving him his own.

In the midst of the violent and fast-paced punching, Wario grabbed Lou's head and twisted it hard.

SNAP!

**BGM Ends**

Just like that, Lou fell on his back and stopped moving completely, though his eyes were still open. The other three were in shock at what they saw, while Wario panted heavily and looked as if he was going to pass out any second.

"Not… so… god-like… anymore now… eh…?" he said in between heavy panting, and then he fell on his back, though he was still conscious.

* * *

Marth and Bylet stood back up despite their injuries and glared at Mora. "No matter how hard you try, you cannot win against gods like us," Mora said to them.

"All this talk about you being a god is outrageous!" Bylet angrily said to her. "You think you're a god when in reality you're just a lowly evildoer deluded into thinking you are making the world a better place, even though you are making it worse! Evildoers like you have no right to exist in this world and must be put down! I will see to it that judgment is rained down upon you!"

**BGM: Against the Dark Knight (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)**

After saying all this, he pulled out his axe and raised it high into the air before slamming down onto Mora, who raised her sword overhead to block it. While she was doing this, Marth closed in on her to attack, but she swung her sword all around herself at an incredibly fast speed, whipping up strong wind that blew them both back.

After coming to a stop from skidding back, Bylet wasted no time in slamming the axe into the ground to send forth a series of explosions. Mora slid out of the way fast, and then Marth dashed through the wall of smoke left behind by the explosion to thrust his sword into her. She struck his sword to divert it in a different direction and also make him stop before attempting to slash him.

She was actually able to land the blade against his shoulder, but rather than cutting through him, it came to a stop instead. "Sorry, but… armament haki!" Marth said to her with a smirk. He pulled back his sword and thrust it forward with a tremendous force. Mora was able to block it again, but the force of the thrust made her slide back quite a distance.

Kirby, still as a ninja, appeared next to her, and threw multiple shuriken. She easily blocked them all and then moved out of the way when Swordfighter threw his own shuriken at her from another direction.

Mora moved back her from her opponents, who were running towards her, and swung her sword hard to unleash a massive wind blade. Rather than getting out of the way, Marth bravely ran towards the incoming projectile and pulled back his sword before swinging it hard. He stopped for a few seconds when his sword came in contact with the wind blade as if the latter was a solid object, but after pushing his sword hard enough, he was able to make the wind blade disappear, and he then he kept on running towards Mora.

Mora swung at him and clashed his sword with hers to divert his direction a bit so that he didn't strike her. The other three collided into her at almost the same time, yet despite being outnumbered, she was able to block all their attacks at once. With a great strength, Mora was able to push them away, but they closed in on her again to attack relentlessly.

All by herself, Mora struck in all four directions to keep her opponents away, not once showing any signs of fatigue. Gradually, however, injuries appeared on her, showing that the four Smashers were indeed inflicting damage on her and slowly overpowering her.

Mora swung her sword all around herself, creating a burst of wind that blew them back. While Swordfighter and Kirby were both blown back, Marth and Bylet weren't due to them pushing against it the hardest they could. For this reason, they were able to close in on Mora unexpectedly and stab her in the body with their weapons.

STAB STAB!

**BGM Ends**

There was a long moment of silence as Marth and Bylet remained in place and kept their swords plunged into Mora, who had somewhat widened eyes and was bleeding from her mouth.

Eventually, the two swordsmen removed their swords from her and moved back as she fell to one knee while trying to hold herself up with her sword sticking into the ground. Dripping blood from her mouth, she said, "There will be no hope for this world… because of you…"

With that, she lowered her head and stopped breathing, yet her eyes remained open and her position remained unchanged. It was like she turned into a statue.

"More than without people like you, at least," Bylet said to her.

* * *

Captain Falcon, Ryu, Ken, and Brawler were breathing somewhat heavily as they looked at Jay, who did not look in the least tired or harmed in any way.

"You're strong, but just so you know, I haven't fought my hardest yet," Captain Falcon said to him. "It's time to show you what I'm capable of!"

Captain Falcon crouched down a bit and behaved as if he was trying to release something from himself. A few seconds later, a fiery aura appeared around him, giving him the appearance that he was covered in flames.

"Whoa! What is that?!" said Ken in surprise. Ryu was equally surprised and also intrigued by this.

"Ultimate Falcon… Before, I had to use the Hunter's Spear to obtain this power boost, but eventually, I was able to learn how to activate it even without that!" said Captain Falcon. "Time to finally put this to use!"

Jay said nothing but simply looked at him in silent, almost as if he was not impressed by it. "Ready or not… Here I come!" said Captain Falcon. All of a suddenly, he charged into Jay at such as speed that it looked as if he teleported.

**BGM: Mute City – F-Zero (Super Smash Bros. Melee)**

Jay was struck in the body and pushed back some distance, but his expression remained unchanged. Captain Falcon charged into him against a fast speed and threw a punch, but Jay was able to block it with his arm this time. The racer moved around him with the same speed, striking Jay in various parts of the body, and the latter was in a defensive pose and appeared to be unharmed by the constant hits he was taking.

The other three were surprised at what they saw. "Wow! He's moving really fast! I almost can't see him!" commented Ken.

"What an incredible technique!" said Ryu.

"I have heard about a version of this technique Captain Falcon used this in the past, but I have never witnessed with myself," said Brawler. "It is even more impressive in person!"

After striking Jay several times, Captain Falcon moved back from him some distance, and then a pair of fiery wings appeared on his back. He pulled back his fist, and then with a loud cry, charged at Jay again, attacking him with a powerful punch, a falcon-shaped flame appeared around his fist. "Ultimate Falcon Punch!"

In response, Jay threw his own fiery punch. Both their fists collided with each other with a powerful force that created an explosion so strong that those three onlookers were almost blown off their feet. Jay was hurled back by the explosion, his fist having a charred appearance.

Despite this, he did not look worried or daunted in any way. Captain Falcon said to him, "Even after all that, you're still standing… You're very strong all right, but I don't think you can keep this up for long, especially if you do not have any new tricks up your sleeve!"

Captain Falcon charged into Jay again like a fiery falcon due to the wings. He pushed Jay across the air and then uppercut him to send him high up. Flying after him, Captain Falcon grabbed him and somehow caused an explosion that blew him even higher and farther.

Jay recovered in midair and began "kicking" the air to perform air jumps in order to avoid falling. He saw Captain Falcon "flying" towards him and so moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit. When Captain Falcon made a u-turn to hit him, Jay slammed his knee forward and hit him square in the face.

Though it was a painful hit, Falcon endured it and then slammed down his fist onto Jay's head, sending him onto the ground below with a powerful crash that created a crater.

Jay got back up as if he suffered only minor injuries. "Ultimate Falcon Kick!" shouted Falcon as he fell towards him while performing a dive kick.

Jay jumped out of the way fast, but Captain Falcon went after him almost as soon as he hit the ground. Jay held up his arms in defense to avoid the barrage of punches Captain Falcon gave him. Gritting his teeth with a look of frustration, Jay threw a punch as hard as he could at Falcon, who countered with his own.

Their fists collided with each other incredibly hard, and this time, it was Falcon who felt the most pain. In the split second Falcon was responding to the pain, Jay punched him in the face with the other hand and proceeded to attack nonstop, not giving Captain Falcon the chance to fight back.

The latter eventually backed away from him before charging around to his back in an instant to attack him, but Jay saw him approaching in time and turned around to attack with a roundhouse kick to knock him away. Falcon tumbled violently onto the ground before coming to a stop in a crouched position.

"Only the weak need tricks to win fights," Jay said to him. "The strong only has to use what he has more skillfully and fighter harder with it to win."

"You'll never improve if you only stick to old ones and don't learn new things," Falcon told him. "The world is big, so you cannot always stick with what you know and call it a day."

"Once we have saved the world, there will be no more need for learning new things," Jay said to him. "Everyone shall listen to the world of I Am, for he knows what is best for all of a us and will guide us to a better future. He is the one destined to save the world, and you people are stopping him, therefore bringing suffering to the world!"

"If his method didn't involve mass extinction of life, then we wouldn't be stopping him!" Falcon told him.

"Inferior beings like you will never understand the ideas of someone above the gods like him," Jay said to him.

"Maybe that's for the best," Falcon said to him. "So are you going to keep on fighting or what? Because I'm not stopping until you're finished!"

Jay then slid across the ground at a fast speed towards Captain Falcon to slam his elbow into him, but the latter stepped out of the way. When Falcon tried to hit him from the side, however, Jay swung his hand into him and swatted him away by the face. Jay then ran towards him and performed a fiery slide kick, but Captain Falcon jumped over it.

The racer then "flew" into him while slamming his knee into his body, knocking him in the direction of Ken, Ryu, and Brawler. Those three got into fighting stances, and Ken said to them, "Think you can still win? He's not the only one fighting you, you know."

Without saying anything, Jay lunged at Ken and attacked him, and the latter was able to block them with swift movements. Ken shot a fireball at Jay, who stepped out of the way. Brawler then attempted to hit Jay, and the two traded blows with each other for a couple of seconds before the latter moved back from him.

Ryu approached Jay next to and traded blows with him. They seemed equally matched at first until Jay struck him in the guts to make him keel over in pain. Jay was going to slammed down his elbow onto his neck next, but Ryu unexpectedly recovered and delivered quick uppercut to his chin, knocking him slightly into the air and back. "Shoryuken!"

He then fired a blue energy ball at him. "Hadoken!"

The energy ball blew back Jay, and the next thing he knew, Captain Falcon collided into him from behind with a powerful punch. "ULTIMATE FALCON PUNCH!"

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

**BGM Ends**

Falcon punched so hard that he punched a hole right through the middle of Jay's chest, much to the shock of the other three. Coughing out blood, Jay fell on his knees and said, "Fools… You have damned this world…!" Then he fell forward lifelessly.

With that, the fiery aura around Captain Falcon disappeared, and then he sat down while panting heavily. "Phew… I'm going to need a long rest starting from now…" he said.

* * *

Fox, Samus, R.O.B., and some others who were present were in shock at what they were looking at. "I thought he was going to transform into a group of swords like that time on the Final Destination…" said Fox.

"This is new…" commented Samus.

I Am was currently facing to face against a large beast made of dark energy. Said beast has a long snout almost like that of a crocodile, stands on all fours, and has a long tail curved upwards like a scorpion's tail.

The beast roared loudly and fiercely at I Am, who was undaunted and said, "So this is the true power of a Hand that I've read about."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

My computer has been crashing randomly, but thankfully, nothing happened as I was finishing this chapter. Let's hope I can fix this problem and that is doesn't happen again…

And you might have guessed it. What you see at the end is indeed one of Master Hand's form in Smash Bros. 4, Master Beast! Now you will see what Master Hand truly is capable of!

We're entering the climax now. Please look forward to it! As for Justice of Two Worlds… Please wait…


	18. The Unseen Side of Master Hand

The chapter of the previous title has been changed slightly in case you haven't noticed it. It now says "False Gods" rather than simply "Gods."

**Chapter 17  
The Unseen Side of Master Hand**

* * *

**BGM: Master Core (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U)**

Roaring loudly at I Am, the transformed Master Hand lunged at the leader of the Smash Pros at a fast speed. The former leaped out of the way fast and fired laser beams rapidly from his gun at him, but the shots seemingly did nothing to him. Master Hand lunged at him the second time, only to miss again when I Am zipped to the side at a fast speed while still airborne.

After landing from his jump, I Am dashed into Master Hand at an incredible speed, leaving behind afterimages of himself when he did so. He collided into Master's Hand body from the side with enough force to push him back. Master Hand didn't go far, as he planted hit feet firmly against the ground to come to a halt.

I Am jumped away from him just as he stomped the ground to make spikes made of dark energy grow in his direction. I Am leaped into the air to escape them and then used a couple of air jumps to get close to Master Hand before falling towards him to hit him with a drill kick. In response, Master Hand swung his scorpion-like tail at him and slammed its tip against his feet.

The drilling motion of I Am pushing against the tail caused sparks to fly everywhere. Eventually, I Am backed off a bit and jumped higher into the air before igniting his entire body, and then he slammed down onto Master Hand's back with a powerful force, slamming him onto the ground.

Master Hand let out a cry, and seemingly out of nowhere, a purple lightning bolt dropped down onto him, zapping I Am, who was still on top of him. An explosion of purple electricity was created, and all those close by could feel the force of the energy trying to lift them off the ground. "What power!" commented Mewtwo.

"I didn't know Master Hand is capable of this! He never told us about it!" said Fox.

"Could he always do this?!" wondered Samus.

I Am jumped off Master Hand's back and appeared to be unharmed for the most part. Master Hand growled at him before lunging at him again. In response, I Am performed a back flip without jumping too high to kick him in the chin. The kick was actually strong enough to knock Master Hand into the air. I Am then tossed himself at the black beast and struck him in the belly with a nonstop barrage of roundhouse kicks.

Master Hand was eventually kicked away and performed several flips before landing on all four. He let out a roar before jumping up at such as speed that it looked like he disappeared. He reappeared above I Am and tried to crush him with his landing, but the latter moved out of the way in time.

I Am then lunged at him and kicked him hard in the snout. Master Hand uses his strength to hold himself in place and push against the attack. In the midst of doing so, Master Hand suddenly "exploded," and I Am flew forward as a result. The dark energy particles that scattered into the air and then got into smaller groups and fused together to become large swords, five of them in total.

"He's taken that form again!" said Samus when she saw this new form.

Each of the swords swung around like crazy in an attempt to hit I Am, who moved around swiftly to avoid them. I Am jumped at one of the swords, grabbed its handle, and swung it at the others. He clashed the sword he grabbed for a few times before it wiggled violently to shake off of his grasp. That sword pointed at him and charged forward, stabbing him in the body.

Onlookers who saw this were surprised and even glad. "He got him!" exclaimed Kouchou.

However, I Am activated his armament haki at the last moment and was able to avoid being impaled. Kicking straight up, he knocked that sword high into the air. The five swords then got close to each other before slashing the air to shoot energy blades that transformed into energy balls as they soared through the air. I Am once again moved around swiftly to avoid getting hit by any of them.

After moving around the air to avoid the projectiles, I Am covered himself in fire and then shot at the swords. The swords pointed their tips in the same direction while pressed against each other before charging at him. Both sides clashed against each other and created a fiery shockwave.

They pushed against each other for a while before the swords spread out as I Am pushed through them. He kept on going and hit the metal dome covering the volcano dome with a powerful force that it got bent a bit.

The five swords headed for I Am and swung at him furiously. The latter got out of the way, and they ended up striking the dome several times so hard that it ended up badly shredded.

I Am jumped all the way to the other side of the dome and ignited himself to ready to shoot forward. Knowing that he is on the other side, the five swords once again touched the tips against each other before charging forward. Both sides collided into the metal dome from both sides, more or less destroying the entire things with the actions.

They collided against each other over the mouth of the volcano with a powerful force that once again released a shockwave of fire and energy, one powerful enough to destroy the dome entirely. I Am was able to dash his way past the five swords, sending them in directions.

I Am landed onto the rocky ground, and then the five swords got together and flew to the air above him before merging together to become the black beast again. Master Hand fell down onto him, but the latter got out of the way and even avoided the shockwave created from the stomp.

Acting fast, I Am charged at the tail, grabbed it, and with all his strength, swung Master Hand around and slammed him onto the ground over and over before hurling him away, but Master Hand was able to land on all fours.

Mewtwo decided to attack I Am next. With his hand covered in purple energy, the Pokemon teleported in front of him and swung his hand at him. I Am easily dodged it by sliding back, but Mewtwo kept on swinging his hands at him to fire energy blades nonstop, only for each of them to be avoided.

I Am dashed behind Mewtwo at a fast speed and tried to kick him, but the Pokemon spun around in time and caught his leg. Using telekinesis, Mewtwo forced I Am back into the air at a fast speed, towards Master Hand, who was jumping at him from behind with his mouth wide open. However, I Am dashed out of the way before the mouth closed around him.

I Am landed and faced the Smashers who were up against him, all of them in fighting stances. "Give it up! You're outnumbered!" Fox said to him while pointing his gun at him. "Look around you! Your men are being taken down one by one! You may be strong, but when up against several of us, you'll be worn down eventually!"

I Am looked around and saw that several of the Smash Pros were taken down. Even the three god-tiered members had been killed, and the only ones who were still fighting weren't the most powerful members.

"This is most unfortunate. Whether it is because they are weak or because the winners won using foul tactics, I will see to it that their deaths are not a waste," said I Am. "I shall accomplish what we plan to do and rebuild this world from scratch. Only then can there be true peace!"

"Enough of that peace talk crap!" said Samus angrily. "Your method will never bring true peace! You're just a deluded madman who thinks he's a god!"

Hearing that offended I Am greatly, so he said in an angry voice, "You dare call me a god?! Gods are weak, lowly insects that cannot be compared to me! I am superior to any god in literally way possible! Gods can never hope to achieve the same status and power as me! I rule over the gods! I am a being that transcended godhood!"

"Then you are worse than having a god complex," R.O.B. said to him. "This only proves you are more dangerous and delusional than expected."

"Weak, foolish beings like you will never understand my mind," said I Am. "I am the reason this world exists! I decide everything that goes on in this world! I have the right to control every aspect of this world! Without me, life will never exist!"

The good guys stared at each other with unimpressed looks when they heard this. "He's an idiot…" said Katsura.

"I know, right…?" replied Fox.

"All those who look down on me shall suffer consequences! I shall purge this world of all that is wrong! You people are not allowed to exist!" said I Am as fire burned around him intensely, and then he shot forward at a fast speed.

**BGM: Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Melee)**

Master Hand lunged at him with his mouth wide open, but I Am steered to the side and then went above him before dropping down with powerful force, hitting him in the head and pressing him onto the ground hard. I Am jumped off Master Hand landed not too far away after that, and then the others closed in on him to attack him.

Katsura tried several attempts to hit him with her sword, but he moved away from each of the hits. Kouchou, with butterfly wings on her back, flapped and fired wind blades that he was able to avoid.

Fox charged at I Am and tried to attack him with swift punches and kicks, but I Am easily blocked them all and then struck back to knock Fox away. The latter then jumped aside to avoid a beam fired at him by Samus. Taking out his gun, I Am fired laser beams at Samus, who ran fast to avoid it but still got shot a few times and fell back.

A gun came out from the base of R.O.B.'s body, and then missiles were fired at I Am, who moved swiftly to dodge them and even caught one of them before throwing it at R.O.B. Mewtwo stopped the missile in its track using telekinesis before hurling it at I Am, who easily swatted it away.

The Pokemon then raised his hand over his head and created a ball of purplish-pink energy to throw at I Am. I Am dodged it, but the explosion caused by the projectile hitting the ground was a strong one that managed to catch him and blow him back.

I Am tumbled violently for a while before coming to a stop. He was standing back up when suddenly a shadow loomed over him from behind. Turning around, he saw Jim, and right behind him was a giant figure in the form of a humanoid dressed with a tribal native and having a bull's head and eagle's wings.

"The power you obtained from Soul Reapers…" I Am said in response.

"I believe you have never seen it in action, right?" Jim said to him. "Then you shall witness it and fall by it!" Under Jim's command, the giant being slammed down his fist towards I Am, who backed away from it.

When I Am came to a stop, he looked around himself and saw all the Smashers standing around him, all of them in fighting stances. They had all defeated the Smash Pros, so I Am was the only person left that needed to be dealt with.

"It's over!" Link said to him. "You're the only one left! There is no way you can defeat all of us!"

"Yeah! Give up while you still can!" Bowser said to the leader of the Smash Pros. "Or don't, so that I can beat you up!"

All the others said similar things, like telling him to give up and there is no way he could possibly take on all of them at once. Despite this, I Am said, "So you lowly beings intend to fight until the end, don't you? Very well… Since the world as you know it will be no more very soon, you might as well take the opportunity to enjoy whatever you like one last time."

"You have a lot of confidence in that, but unfortunately, that's not going to happen!" Captain Falcon said to him.

"You don't get to decide when the world ends or how people should live!" Link said to him.

"No matter what the state of this world is, destroying it and rebuilding it from scratch is not the answer," Marth said to him. "There are innocent people as well, and they do not deserve to go down with the guilty."

"This world may not be in a pleasant state," Master Hand, still in the form of a beast, said to I Am, "but there is still good in it that must be protected, and the people who still have light in them will continue to fight for what is right and make sure that such evil do not take over the entire world. You may have the noble goal of wanting to restore peace to the world, but your method is wrong. This is the reason why people are trying to stop you!"

Despite hearing all this, I Am said, "Fools… You have no idea what you are talking about… This world is beyond hope. You underestimate the darkness of mankind's hearts. The world as it currently is will only get worse, and my method is the only way to ensure that does not happen. Obviously, I cannot convince you people. No matter what you say, my method is the right one, because I am higher than the gods, so I have the right to do what I want!"

**BGM Ends**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I can't remember if I said it before. You should have figured it out by now. I Am is based off Fox, who is the highest tiered character in Smash Bros. Melee. Since the Smash Pros are based off competitive Melee players who refuse to acknowledge the existence of any Smash Bros. games past Melee, it only makes sense for their leader to be based off the best character in that game.

Well, things are indeed entering the climax next chapter. I hope you look forward to it! There are some things in this story I really look forward to showing you all, so let's hope I can get there as soon as possible!


	19. I Am

**Chapter 18  
I Am**

* * *

Despite being outnumbered by a huge margin and most of his subordinates having been taken care of, I Am remained undaunted and confident that he was still on the winning side.

Speaking to his watch, he contacted the remaining subordinates who were still aboard the Smash Pros' airship. "Initiate airstrike."

**BGM: Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Under his command, the airship that had been floating above Piriodo all this time launched a large amount of missiles aimed for the general location where I Am and the good guys were. Seeing the missiles approaching, everyone ran for his or her lives, and the projectiles created a large amount of explosions when they struck the ground.

In the midst of the chaos, Bowser ran towards I Am to get a hit on him, but when the former swung his claws at him, the latter swiftly jumped out of the way and kicked him in the side of the head hard to send him flying.

Wario tried to ram into I Am from behind afterwards, only for the latter to get behind him in a blink of an eye and kick him away by the head. Falco ran towards I Am while firing from his gun, but I Am created an energy reflector to bounce the beams back to him. Falco dodged the homecoming beams while still closing in on I Am and tried to kick him, but I Am countered with his own kick that was so strong that Falco's leg was in pain, and then the pheasant was kicked away afterwards by his other leg.

More Smashers continued to close in on him to get a hit, but I Am moved at such a speed and attacked with such ferocity that nobody was able to do anything to him. As I Am continued to fight against his opponents, he unknowingly made his way close to the mouth of the volcano.

Looking into the mouth of the volcano and seeing the magma down below, he decided that it was time to accomplish what he came here for. He was going to contact his airship when he got interrupted by Master Hand in his beast form pouncing at him. I Am jumped out of the way, and Master Hand landed close to the edge of the volcano's mouth and turned to him before stomping the ground to make black spikes grow in his direction.

The moment I Am landed, Jim leaped at him with the giant figure he previously summoned still behind him. Pointing his sword at I Am, Jim commanded the giant figure to throw a punch at I Am, who held up one arm and hardened it with armament haki for maximum defense. However, the punch was so strong that a crater was still created when I Am was smashed against the ground, though he wasn't hurt.

Moving away from his attackers again, I Am hurriedly spoke into his communication watch. "Fire the Dyna Stone now!"

More missiles were from the airship, an action that surprised I Am, as he didn't tell his subordinates inside to fire the normal kind of missiles. He was expecting them to fire a different kind of missile, one that contained a Dyna Stone. What was even more surprising was that the missiles were fired at him. I Am dodged the missiles and got to somewhere safe. "What is the meaning of this?" he said to no one in particular.

The airship then fired another missile, this time a larger one, that had a hatch on one side. It was a hatch for storing the Dyna Stone, and I Am knew it was the right one this time, though he still told himself that he was going to question those onboard the airship for their actions earlier.

The others saw that the missile was being aimed at the mouth of the volcano, and they knew at once what it actually was. "We have to stop that missile!" shouted Fox.

"My job here is done," said I Am. "You cannot stop what is happening! One more island left after this, and then the world you know it will end!"

He began to use to air jumps to get out of the way, but then Master Hand jumped at him. I Am was going to counterattack him, but then the black beast suddenly "exploded" in purple light that caught him off guard. Master Hand, back in his original form, emerged from the purple light almost instantaneously and grabbed I Am, carrying him in the direction of the volcano's mouth.

"You want to set off this volcano so much? How about you go up close and take a good look while you're at it?!" Master Hand said to him.

At the same time, Jim commanded the giant figure to fly over the missile and grab it. The giant figure did as he said, and after wrapped his massive arms around the missile, he carried it over to Master Hand, who was still holding onto I Am.

Realizing what they were both planning, I Am struggled to break free from Master Hand and was able to do so with relative ease. He was able to move out of the way avoid the missile, which went past him at quite a close distance. Looking down, he saw the missile hitting the magma and beginning to sink into it.

I Am looked back up and hurriedly tried to escape before the volcano erupted. He would have to be a fool to stick around and get caught in the eruption, something which would surely kill him.

However, that never happened, as Master Hand suddenly punched him with all his might.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

I Am was caught off guard by this completely and got sent flying into the volcano. At the same time, the missile containing the Dyna Stone exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

**BGM Ends**

In an instant, a massive explosion tore apart the volcano. All those on the island were instantly sent flying by the powerful force. Master Hand hardened himself using haki for protection against the explosion, though he had already tried his best to escape the farthest he could in the short period of the time.

As for I Am, he failed to protect himself in any way. He didn't even have the opportunity to scream when the fire and lava caused by the forced eruption consumed him, burning him down to bones and ultimately into nothingness.

All those still on the island and not affected in any why by the explosion ran for their lives as fireballs and lava rained down from the sky. "Dang it! We failed!" cried Falco.

"Actually, I'm sure Master Hand intentionally allowed this to happen," said Ridley as he caught up with him while flying close to the ground. He was also carrying underneath both his arms Arthropa and Equastrina, both of whom were unconscious.

Chaos was all over the place as everyone hurried to scramble off the island. The soldiers rushed back to their ships docked at the island, while the Smashers got onto the Final Destination, which had landed close to the island. The remaining Smash Pros also rushed onto the Final Destination, but some ended up running up the battleships. They were in such a hurry to get off the island that they didn't care that they were boarding alongside their enemies.

Eventually, everyone was able to get away from Piriodo, which was slowly getting consumed by the lava flowing out nonstop from the volcano, which showed no signs of ending its eruption at all. The sky above the island became dark red in no time due to the smoke and flames.

The Smashers and everyone else who got onto the Final Destination watched in awe from the edge of the floating platform as it hovered a safe distance away from the island. "Is… is I Am dead?" asked Kirby.

"Let's hope so," said Master Hand. "I figured that since there is still one more island left after this, I might as well sacrifice this one in order to defeat him. I doubt even someone like him can survive an explosion at point blank…"

Jim was also on the Final Destination, standing close to Master Hand. "Thank you," he told the Hand. "I feel like my ancestors have finally been avenged. Still, the guilty feeling of me being responsible for all this in the first place…"

"Everyone makes mistakes," Master Hand told him. "It's true that you created Gamfax, but you intended it for good in the first place and never thought that it would end up going down a disastrous path that ultimately led to this incident. There is no use crying over what has already happened. The best we can do now is to move forward and prevent things from getting worse than it already is."

Katsura and Kouchou approached Jim and stood close to him, letting him know that they will always support him. "Let's hope things will get better from here on forth," he said with a nod.

As they continued to watch the island burn down, the Smashers sighed with relief that it was finally over. Though three of the four Endpoints ended up getting destroyed, they were finally able to defeat I Am, the leader of the Smash Pros and one of the most wanted people in the world who had managed to evade capture for years.

That day, the world was on the verge of being destroyed, but in the end, the crisis was averted. All that left was to keep the final Endpoint protected for a week, which is how long it takes for the erupted Endpoints to calm down.

* * *

While all this chaos went on, the Smash Pros' airship was able to slip away without anyone realizing.

The airship was currently flying across the sky, and inside it was… several dead bodies.

Standing in the corpse-filled navigation room was a particular man.

The man had somewhat egg-shaped body and lacked a neck, thus his head was basically fused to his body. He had relatively skinny legs compared to the roundness of his body, and the legs were spread open in manner similar to a pair of parentheses. His feet were also pointing completely sideways rather than forward like a normal person.

His attire was a military uniform, complete with a green beret hat.

Other than his oddly-shaped body and also oddly-positioned legs, the man was also notable for an extremely grumpy-looking face.

With his arms placed together at his back while looking out the windshield of the airship, he said to no one, "The world is rotten and needs changing? Humanity has gone mad? Destroying this world and rebuilding it from scratch? Fools! If anything, the world is currently going down the right decision! That fool I Am is out of his mind! This world does not need changing!

"The moment he said he was going to do this, I realized that I have been looking up to the wrong person all this time! I thought he was going to be the one to change the world for the better and make it so that everyone gets what he or she wants, but no! He's just a false hero like all the Smashers and the government!

"Now that the Smash Pros are out of the way and I Am is dead, the world can continue the way it is! I, the Good Man, shall lead the True Fans to victory!"

Looking up slightly at the sky, the man known as the Good Man proclaimed loudly, "Hail Pompus Rath, our lord and savior! We will not let your death be in vain! Customers are always right! Fans are always right! I shall lead the True Fans to victory! The world shall give us everything we want!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Phew… The final battle is finally over… The Smash Pros, after having being introduced several years and stories before, have finally been defeated! It feels like a long-running saga has finally come to an end!

But… is everything truly all right now? Read on and see! The Good Man is an OC, BTW.


	20. Mind-Blowing

**Chapter 19  
Mind-Blowing**

* * *

There is life underground.

This is in fact common knowledge to the people of Tooneria, yet it's not exactly a place that people visit often. After all, trying to locate civilizations underground isn't the easiest thing to do, but if one looks in the right place and knows how to get there, then he will find the largest underground civilization in the world, Subterrapolis.

A massive metropolis, Subterrapolis is a luxurious and high-tech location. Though the buildings were not as tall as the ones found in the surface world, many of them were still tall enough to let one know that they are important and luxurious buildings.

Bright and beautiful lights decorate the buildings and various architectures, lighting up the otherwise dark underground cavern and turning it into a bright paradise.

Highways and wide, beautifully-made pavements were seen stretching all over the place, with grand-looking vehicles running along them nonstop.

Civilians of various species can be seen throughout the city, going about their daily lives happily. Indeed, the people here all look like they are at peace. Everyone was smiling and having fun with each other, not to mention visiting various entertainment areas to enjoy themselves.

Noteworthy among the population here, however, were the presence of robots, and several of them to boot.

Walking alongside the civilians were mechanical beings of various shapes and sizes. Some of them have appearance that made them obvious they are machines, while some are androids resembling organic beings so much that it is virtually impossible to tell them apart from the real thing

The people and the robots all hung out with each other happily as if they are one big family. Children can be seen playing with robots designed to entertain them. Some people can be seen walking robotic dogs using leashes as if they are real dogs. There are even guys showing affection to attractive female androids that also returned their love to the former.

Who is that made such a majestic place possible in the first place?

Located within the center of the city was a massive high-tech best described as a futuristic castle.

Within a particular room inside the castle, a particular being can be found. To be a precise, a particular machine…

Within the somewhat dark room with dim lights, there stood a silver robot with a somewhat circular body. The robot has four long and relatively thing legs that coming out from its sides, each of them ending with clawed feet. Sticking out the top center of it is something resembling an antenna, which had a single yellow "eye" in front of the orb attached to the top. The robot's actual face consists of nothing but a single yellow eye that was partially closed.

The robot was currently looking at a bunch of holographic screens floating around him.

"Chances of the world ending if all four Endpoints erupt within a week's time…" he said in a mechanical voice. "Calculating… 95%. Chances of it affecting Subterrapolis… Calculating… 99%."

Changing to a new holographic screen, the robot read its content and summarize it out loud. "Smash Pro members are currently being hunted down. Majority has been rounded up. Chances of I Am's survival: 0%. Is Smash Pro still a threat? Highly unlikely, but circumstances may change."

Changing to another screen, he did the same thing with it. "Victory is the result of the military, with support from the group known as the Smashers. Crisis has been averted."

After the robot was done reading the contents on the holographic screens, they all disappeared, and he said, "Had the situation not been resolved earlier, this calls for my involvement."

A new screen then showed up, this time showing live footages of various parts of Subterrapolis and the people going about their businesses.

"No disaster must befall this utopia I built," said the robot. "All those that disturb the peace of Subterrapolis shall be exterminated without prejudice."

A powerful machine built since ancient times by an unknown, ancient civilization for unknown purposes…

In a battle between machines, there is absolutely without a doubt this one will completely annihilate all the others and come out as the winner.

Sporting enough firepower to lay waste to an entire planet all by itself and with a CPU so powerful that it can hack into any computer with no effort…

The world's most powerful machine and one of the 5 Abominations…

**Omega**…

* * *

Whereas Subterrapolis is a bustling modern day city, the opposite holds true for another city located elsewhere under the planet's surface.

Draco Lair is a more ancient-looking city, with less technological advance and a grimmer atmosphere.

The citizens, once against consisting of various species, went about their daily lives, all the while sporting humble and bored looks on their face as if there is nothing worth talking about.

Run-down buildings can be seen, some of them empty and some of them housing poor people, not to mention shady ones. Crime is also quite common, with pickpockets snatching whatever they could get their hands on from unwary passersby and rushing off before they got caught. Acts of violence happen from time to time among people for small reasons, and onlookers usually did nothing but simply watch the fights going on, sometimes even being instigators.

Every once in a while, the people would look up when shadows pass by over them. Dragons occasionally flew across the sky, a sight that was way too common in Draco Lair. Despite having lived all their lives seeing dragons appearing in and out of Draco Lair, the citizens still aren't used to this. It was as if they are living in fear of being terrorized by the dragons.

Located in the outskirts of Draco Lair was a towering rock that was more like a mountain. On the path leading up to it were dragons of various kinds. Some walked on four, while some had serpentine bodies.

Located on top of the rock was a throne made of valuable metals such as gold and silver, and seated on it was a large, intimidating dragon with shiny, silver scales, most of which stuck out like spikes. On his back are a pair of large yellow wings, and running from his head down his back was a row of red hair.

The dragon has arms, and muscular ones at that, but lacks legs. Instead, its lower half was like that of a snake's, decorated with sharp scales pointing outwards like spikes.

While seated on his throne, the dragon read a newspaper held in between his fingers. Due to the size difference between the two, the newspaper is perhaps too comically small compared to someone his size.

"Harmless volcano eruption? Is that what they're trying to tell the public?" said the dragon after reading one of the news articles on it. "If I didn't know better, someone tried to set off the Endpoints. Fool! Shadow Dragon's reports were accurate after all. I Am was indeed out of his mind! That bastard had what was coming to him, thinking he's higher than god and therefore has the right to reshape the world as he sees fit! So what if he is higher than the gods? Is he stronger than me? Even the gods fear me!"

He then destroyed the newspaper by crushing it in between his claws.

"All that I'm hearing about the surface world nowadays are idiots, so-called social justice warriors, and self-proclaimed enforcers of peace fighting for selfish reasons!" said the dragon in frustration. "Has the sun been shining on them far too long that they became morons?!"

Looking up at the ceiling of the underground cavern, the dragon said, "Is that the madness the surface has to offer nowadays? How long has it been since I went to the surface? You surface dwellers better be ready to entertain me if someday I ever decide to show my face again!"

A terrifying beast powerful enough to threaten the entire planet, and word has it that he is even powerful enough to threaten space and time.

The world's most powerful dragon and one of the 5 Abominations…

**Shinryu**…

* * *

Somewhere out at sea and on a certain island was a small town relatively unknown to the rest of the world, as it has nothing worth talking about.

Actually, it is better to say that a town once existed here, because said town is currently in ruins.

Dead bodies were lying around the remains of the village, and those who were still alive were badly injured.

The only ones who were safe and sound consists of five people, and they are in fact the ones responsible for laying waste to the town.

A big, fat man wearing a black boat and sporting a short black beard was sitting on a chair left behind from the destruction of a house, reading the newspaper. "Zehahahaha! Smash Pros have been rounded up and put to an end?" laughed the man after reading a certain article. "I guess they were too cocky for their own good! Surely it's no coincidence that this is reported at the same time as the volcano eruptions on Isla Nublar, Secon Island, and Piriodo! Whitebeard must be pissed as hell about his island being burned down! I can only assume that the rumors about those volcanoes being the triggers to the end of the world are true!"

Standing next to him was a muscular man wearing a luchador mask, and he clearly skipped leg day. "Really, captain?! The world was nearly destroyed because those volcanoes erupted?!" he said to the fat man.

"Calm down. That crisis has already been averted," said a skinny man sitting nearby wearing a pair of glasses that has a crosshair as its right lens. He was also polishing a rifle. "The military and the Smashers stepped in to prevent that from happening. The leader of the Smash Pros, I Am, has been killed too."

"Phew… That's good to hear!" said the luchador guy. "I thought we are all goners!"

Close by, there was an old man who seems to be on the verge of dying resting on a pale blue horse that had collapsed onto the ground, looking like it was dying as well. "We are lucky that this didn't happen…!" said the old man in a weak voice.

"It seems that nowadays, you can't go through a major incident without hearing about the Smashers!" said a skinny man wearing a top hat and holding a cane standing nearby. "They really are a magnet for these sort of things, huh?"

"Perhaps it is fate that brings them to various serious situations," said the man with the rifle. "You can say that their entire existence in this world is to get involved in such things."

"I guess you can say they are unlucky to not be able to live peaceful lives. Heeheehee…!" laughed the old man.

"If that's the case, then we should thank them for this! Zehahahah!" laughed the fat man while still reading the newspaper. "Honestly saying, it would be inconvenient if the world is to end now. There are still many things we have yet to accomplish! Becoming one of the Seven Warlords is just the beginning!"

Putting the newspaper aside, the fat man stood up and said, "Speaking of which, I think it's about time we start doing what we wanted to do in the first place! I didn't decide to become a Warlord for no reason, you know."

The luchador seemed excited when he heard this. "We're finally going to that place? All right! I was wondering when you were going to start!"

"Indeed, I was wondering when I should get started," said the fat man. "With the world going crazy nowadays ever since what Pompus Rath did, I figured we might as well begin getting crazy! I can already feel that the world we know it is going to change! Whether for the worst or the best, I don't know, but so long as we can get enjoyment out of it, that's all that matters!"

Looking at the four people around him and waving his hand in the air, he said loudly, "All right! Let's set sail! The **Blackbeard Pirates** are going to do something really reckless and drastic! Zehahahahahaha!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

…

Is your mind blown yet? Did you expect me to throw Omega and Shinryu, the only Abominations left yet to be seen previously, into your faces in this chapter? On top of that, I even threw Blackbeard and his crew in your faces! In case you forgot, Blackbeard was first mentioned in my Negima and Smash Bros. crossover Magister Saga.

Simply put: I plan to involve the Great Powers of Tooneria more often in my stories in the future. Please look forward to what I have in store for them in the future!


	21. No Hope

In regards to Shinryu having been mentioned to be sealed away back in one of my older stories, In Angel Land, that fact has since then been retconned, or you can say that it is what the government wants the public to believe. That time, I didn't really have a clear path on what I want to do with the Abominations, but now that I have clearer path, certain things have been retconned. Now Shinryu and Omega have always been active and in no way kept safe from the rest of the world. The only reason they haven't been doing anything to threaten the population is simply because they have no interest in doing so.

Anyway, here we are at the last chapter. I'm glad this one went well and that most of you have for the most part enjoyed it!

While I do have some ideas for what stories I want to do next, things are not planned out precisely yet, so until then, I would like to remain silent regarding what story I want to do after this. I believe that it's about time I finish up Justice of Two Worlds. That story is way overdue to be completed… I'm actually working on all three chapters at once for that story, as in I jump between them and type things out whenever I have ideas a particular chapter. That way, I won't remain stuck in one place and not make any progress.

So yeah, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed everything you've read so far and will enjoy this last chapter as well!

**Final Chapter  
No Hope**

* * *

_**For what reason are you fighting?**_

It has been a day since the Smash Pro's defeat. The remaining Smash Pros found in the headquarters had been rounded up by the military. Their airship had also been tracked down and found abandoned in the wilderness.

Entering the airship, Bylet and his group were surprised to find dead bodies all over the place and wondered what on earth happened here. They also found the remaining Dyna Stones, all of which were still in good conditions, so the soldiers hurriedly gathered them and contained them in order to not expose them to oxygen.

Checking the dead bodies, Bylet tried to come up with a conclusion regarding what happened. "They died either from having their necks broken, shot with bullets, or stabbed with knives," he said to himself. "Who could have done this? Was there a falling out among them? From the looks of it, it seems to have been done by one person…"

Despite the group's attempt at finding out what happened aboard the airship, they were unable to find anything. All the security footages had been wiped clean, an evident that the culprit behind this wanted to keep his tracks a secret.

* * *

_**Humanity cannot be saved**_

The defeat of the Smash Pro was something made known to the public. The existence of this organization was no secret to the public in the first place, even if they weren't the most well-known. The military were given the most spotlight regarding the downfall of this organization, unsurprisingly, but the Smashers were still giving praise as well, saying that they were hired by the military to help them resolve this issue.

Some of the Smashers actually took issue with this. It was on their own decision that they went after the Smash Pros. If it weren't for some of their friends within the military such as Chrom and Bahamut vouching for them, they might have gotten into trouble for acts of vigilantism and interference. Now the news was making it look like they were the government's lapdog that they did this.

"Geez… What are we? Their servants?" said Falco, not happy with what he saw in the newspaper. Some of the Smashers were currently in the living room. The TV was turned on as well.

"At least they gave us credit," Link, who was sitting next to him told him. "For all we know, they could've either not mention us at all or call us a nuisance."

"You'd think they give us more credit after all the good we done for this world without waiting for them to ask first…" said Marth, who was sitting on a coach.

"All that matters is that we saved the day and didn't get into trouble because of getting into the way of officials," said Captain Falcon, who was standing behind the sofa behind Falco.

"I'm more of wondering whether or not eet'z a good thing that they kept da true nature of da Endpoints a secret," said another Smasher in the room, Mario.

"Perhaps that's for the best," replied Captain Falcon. "The world doesn't need to live with knowing that the trigger for causing the end of the world exists on the same planet as them."

"You have a point," said Mario after thinking about it.

* * *

_**The corruption of humanity knows no bounds**_

This news more or less disappeared from the public the following day, due to the fact that there were more concerning and shocking things news presses were talking about.

The Smashers saw a news about the same man claiming to be a woman they first met at Secon Island committing crime of injuring people and wrecking a location badly, to the point that the police had to come and arrest him.

Apparently, he was at a department store and tried to enter the women's bathroom, only to be spotted by a security guard and various passersby, and the former told him that he should go to the men's bathroom instead. As that person identifies himself as a woman, he was furious and tried to defend his actions, but nobody was buying his "I'm a trans woman" claim due to his overly masculine appearance.

He got into an argument with the security guard as a result and eventually snapped, so he started attacking people and destroying things. Soon, the police came over to arrest him.

As he was being taken off to the police car, he shouted angrily about how the world is mistreating trans people and that he would get his revenge on everyone who wronged them. Knowing that all this was being filmed by news crews, he intentionally shouted for possible trans viewers to step up and stop discrimination against the LGBT community.

Sure enough, later that day, there were reports of homosexual and trans people gathering together in certain countries to protest against their governments to get them to legalize everything LGBT-related, and riots towards any place that were against homosexual practices even happened.

Things got so bad that acts of violence occurred and blood was shed.

"Bunch of idiots…" grumbled Bowser as he watched the news about this.

* * *

_**Humanity will only continue to get worse and worse**_

The next day, there was even more shocking news.

The person who killed one of the employees that worked on Pokemon Sword and Shield was busted out of prison by his friends. The first thing they did after busting him out was launching an attack on that company building.

Armed with guns, they charged into the building and began shooting more or less everyone they came across and ultimately used a bomb to blow up the place. Several people died because of their act of terrorism, though apparently, the director of the aforementioned game wasn't at the building that time.

The police were eventually able to round up the terrorists, but the damage had already been done. Those people shouted angrily that they did this because they were still angry about not every Pokemon being available in the game. They screamed angrily for the director to show himself and pay with his life for this.

_**It is a waste of time trying to save this world**_

There was also another news that happened at the same time regarding the black guy who participated in the riot against the live action Fairy Tail casting. After supposedly inventing a drone designed to shoot white people on sight, this guy let it loose outside, and the drone did just that.

White people spotted by the drone were pelted with bullets built into it, and as many as fifty people were killed by it before it ran out of bullets. The police were able to capture that black guy afterwards, and that guy angrily shouted about how white people are demons that must exterminated so that black people can be saved from discrimination.

When one of the policeman accused him of being racist towards white people, he angrily responded that he is not racist being towards white people but simply hates white people and wants them all dead.

"What's the difference?!" the policeman asked him.

"There is a difference!" shouted the black guy.

The Smashers could not help but be dumbfounded by such a ridiculous statement.

* * *

_**The horrors of mankind knows no limits**_

More and more shocking news would only surface the next day.

A mob that worships Pompus Rath as their god made their way down a street, all the while thrashing various stores around them and proclaiming that customers are always right.

Elsewhere, an anime studio was attacked by a 20-something years old otaku, and many people were killed. His reason for doing so was because this studio was known for using CGI to make their anime, and this otaku absolutely despises any form of CGI used in anime, calling it an abomination to anime fandom and that 2D should only be used in anime.

Armed with a katana blade, the otaku dressed as the protagonist of Sword Art Online, Kirito, went on a killing spree in the studio. He was only stopped when a blue-haired guy armed with a sword named Ike happened to be passing by and rushed in to stop him.

* * *

_**Humanity is beyond saving**_

Ganondorf was strolling down a sidewalk on Fourside when he heard screaming and the sound of gunfire. He looked up ahead and saw a guy wearing a brown leather jacket and a ninja hood resembling that of Scorion's from Mortal Kombat armed with a machine gun and firing it like crazy, mostly aiming at a video game store nearby.

People were screaming and running for their lives, but some of them were unfortunate enough to get shot. Seeing this, the Gerudo rushed towards the man, who entered the video game store, to stop him.

* * *

_**Do not hope for humanity to get better**_

More and more shocking news emerged, all of them about to people going on killing sprees against companies and stores that they believe wronged them in any form. They would all say they were performing acts of justice and giving companies what they deserve for being greedy.

Many of them would also give praise to Pompus Rath and sometimes the Green King for enlightening them and making them realize that violence is the only way to solve things.

* * *

_**It will only get worse!**_

Ganondorf lifted the man with a machine gun into the air by the neck using one hand and said to him, "You fool! Look at what you've done!"

"Someone had to do it! This store is ripping off all of us and making fools out of us!" replied the man angrily. "If someone doesn't do this, then they will keep on doing this! Someone needs to bring justice to them!"

* * *

_**Humanity does not deserve to be saved!**_

As they continued to watch all the shocking news regarding the self-righteous people, the Smashers could not help but be disappointed and horrified.

This was the world they were trying to save…

This ungrateful and corrupted world…

This hopeless world…

Perhaps I Am was right to want to destroy the world and rebuild it from scratch…

A world like this... did not seem to be worth saving at all...

* * *

While all this was happening, the Good Man was somewhere, watching the news from both the TV and the newspaper. He only had one thing to say regarding what was happening. "Good!"

* * *

_**IT DOESN'T!**_

"Why do you stop us?! Why do you deny us of justice?!" the machine gun guy angrily shouted at Ganondorf. "WHY CAN'T YOU LET US HAVE WHAT WE WANT FOR ONCE?! YOU ARE ALL EVIL PEOPLE WHO WISH TO SEE US SUFFER! YOU SHOULD ALL DIE AND GO TO HELL! WE ARE ENFORCERS OF JUSTICE! POMPUS RATH HAS SHOWED US THAT WE ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN BRING TRUE PEACE AND JUSTICE TO THIS WORLD, AND YOU ARE ALL SPAWNS OF EVIL STOPPING US! JUSTICE SHALL BE BROUGHT UPON EVILDOERS LIKE YOU!"

Raising his arm into the air, the man shouted all the louder, "ALL HAIL POMPUS RATH! OUR LORD AND SAVIOR! HAIL POMPUS RATH! PRAISE BE TO HIM!"

Elsewhere around the world, all these self-righteous shouted and praised out loud Pompus Rath, calling him their lord and savior, the one who enlightened them.

Ganondorf has heard enough. Grabbing the man by the top of his head with his other hand and with a loud cry of anger, he ripped it off, causing blood to spray out of the neck stump.

When onlookers saw this, they understandably screamed in horror, and some of them even fainted from shock.

Throwing the head into the air, Ganondorf covered his hand in dark energy, and when the head fell back down, he slammed his palm into the back of it, causing it explode. Blood drops, brain matter, skull fragments, and eyeballs flew all over the place.

* * *

_**There is no hope for humanity…**_

_**None…**_

_**NONE AT ALL**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
